


Awake

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits, High Drama, Kyle Tops, M/M, Protective Stan, Rim job, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Slight fluff, Smut, Strong Couple Chemistry, Switching, anal licking, friends turned lovers, small fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle’s world is turned upside down when his mom under the impression he will do sexual acts with Stan.  He is banned from hanging out with his best friend.  Stan comes up with the idea for Kyle to use Red as a cover with surprising results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them. For me to make the correct I need to be told specifically what needs to be corrected and why so I do not make the mistake again. My writing style is formal.
> 
> I originally wanted to get this story posted yesterday for Kyle's birthday but I was really tired. I was going to wait until I finish post my Creek story( The Truth Is ) but I decided to get the ball rolling on this one. You all know I love my Style! Here we go!

“What?” I asked. I have to be hearing this wrong. My mother has to be losing her mind for the millionth time. She hasn’t change one bit over the years. Still sporting her now dyed red hair sky high although you can start to see the age in her face. Mom has done an excellent job not putting on more weight. Dad pretty much looks the same except for the small amount of weight he has gained.

“I know this comes as bit of a shock Kyle,” she explains. “I just think you spend too much time with Stan.”

“He’s my best friend mom,” I reply in shock. “That is what best friends do. They are around each other all the time!” I watch as my father pats my mother knee to calm her as she shakes her head.

“Kyle,” says my father with his face stern. “What your mother is trying to say is this is not natural. For you and Stan to spend so much time together, in school, out of school, the sleepovers. It’s getting out of hand.” I am so livid I don’t even know what to say. I folded my arms not knowing what else to do.

“I disagree,” I reply determine to stand up for myself. “Are you going to tell me you don’t have a best friend? You can’t relate to what I am saying or how I am feeling about this?”

“I have a best friend,” replied mom sounding appalled. “Yet we were never the way you are with Stan. I will not have you,” she clears her throat. “I will not have you doing gay stuff. You are going to settle down and marry a nice Jewish girl.” I frown. We are the only Jewish people in this whole town! Wait, did she say gay stuff?

“Why do you think we would do gay stuff?” I asked clearly confused.

“Look,” said my father. “We are not saying that you can’t see Stan but no more sleepovers and you can’t see him every day.”

I scoff. “I will see him almost every day at school.”

“We are not going to worry about that since school is almost over,” dismissed mom. “I just want to see my little man become a man with a real woman. As long as you stick up underneath Stan that will not happen. You have been single for two years!” Most parents would be glad to have their kids not dating and focusing on studies. What the hell is wrong with them?

“I am not interested in dating at this time and I don’t see anything wrong with that,” I reply.

“Don’t you take that tone with me!” my mother growled. “I have said my peace. You’re in my house, under my roof. You are to report here immediately after school.”

“I feel like you’re punishing me and I didn’t do anything wrong!” I stand up screaming.

“Don’t yell at your mother!” said dad. “The decision is final, just go to your room.” I can’t believe this is happening. I go up to my room and see Ike in the hall. He has this guilty look on his face, I sigh.

“What did you do Ike?” I asked.

“Can we go in your room?” he asked. I open my door allowing him to walk in first. I close my door and go sit down at my computer that is to the left next to my closet. I am not sure if I will talk to Stan or Kenny first about the bomb my mom just dropped.

“What’s going on?” I asked. Ike was sitting on my bed looking at the floor.

“I think it is my fault mom is um making you not hang out with Stan as much,” he said.

“Why would you say that?” I asked.

“I was talking to one of my friends and I think she overheard me. I was talking about the time I saw you and Stan cuddling during one of your sleepovers.” I groan.

“Why didn’t you just ask me about it if you had a problem with it?” I asked. “Stan was sick. He gets clingy when he is sick. Why where you talking about this anyway?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” said Ike with his face turning red.

“Um okay,” I replied wanting to dig deeper but I let it go. “I forgive you. I don’t have any feelings towards Stan in that way.”

“Really?” asked Ike looking at me now.

“Yeah,” I replied. “We really are just best friends. Did you think otherwise?”

“Well…” said Ike. “You guys kind of carry on sometimes like you’re a couple. You’re all flirty and stuff.” I laugh because that sounds ridiculous.

“What the hell do you know about flirting?” I asked.

“More than you think,” Ike said poking his chest out. I laugh at him. Ike is actually a little shorter than me at 5’6. He likes to wear hair shaggy like Stan’s and tends to wear a lot of plaid shirts and ripped jeans. If this was the 90’s he would fit the grunge look very well.

“Yeah okay Ike. Anything else? I need to make some phone calls.”

“Nope,” he replied standing up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I lied. On the inside I am pissed off. I know Ike didn’t mean to do this on purpose so I can’t be too mad at him. I sigh again as he closes my door. I click on my computer entering my password before clicking the link to go to Skype. I see Kenny is online and hit the video call button. He answers on the 5th ring.

“Yo,”

“Dude, you’re not going to believe the shit that just happened,” I said looking at him on the screen. “Can you put on a shirt please.”

“What? Does my naked bod turn you on?” Kenny is still just as handsome as ever. Most people are now aware of his beauty thanks to him not wearing his parka all the time. He hasn’t shaved in a few days making his stumble very noticeable.

“Kenny, I don’t have time for jokes right now. Like seriously, my parents told me I can’t hang with Stan.”

Kenny goes out of view and comes back with a white tee shirt on. “Are you serious? Why would they say that?”

“They overheard Ike talking about something Stan and I did that was nothing,” Kenny raises one eyebrow.

“Like what?”

“That’s not important,” I replied not wanting to put Stan out there. “The point is they think Stan and I are going to do gay things.” I used the finger quotes when I said gay things. Kenny starts laughing so hard I think I see tears in his eyes.

“That is rich man,” he said. “Whew, so are you not allowed to talk to him at all?”

“We can talk but I can’t do sleepovers anymore and we can’t hang out after school or on the weekends.”

“Man, have you told Stan yet?”

“I am pretty sure you would have known by now if I had told Stan,” I replied. “I think he is working at the junkyard today anyway.”

“He is,” replied Kenny. “I got this evening off. I hate working there when the weather is warm, hot trash smells disgusting.” I almost feel myself wanting to vomit just imagining the smell. “What do you have planned for the summer?”

“Not a damn thing now,” I growled. “I was suppose to be hanging out with you guys during your free time.”

“Why don’t you get a job where we work?” asked Kenny. “I know they’re hiring for the summer. Plus, that means you could be around Stan without breaking your mom’s rules.”

“Fuck her rules,” I replied rolling my eyes. “Ken, I seriously don’t know if I can handle the smell of hot garbage. You know how I am.”

“Alright, just let me know when you are desperate then I guess.”

“Whatever,” I laughed. I talked with Kenny some more before ending the call. I cut on my TV although I am doing nothing but surfing the net. After some time has passed I am laying on bed reading when I hear my phone ring. I answer knowing who it is already.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, how was work today?” I greet Stan.

 

“It was not bad,” sighed Stan. “Things are starting to pick up now that summer is here. I just got done taking a shower. Being around that stuff I feel like the smell is trying to sink into my pores.” I laugh.

 

“Totally,” I get more comfortable on my queen size bed by adjusting my pillows.

 

“Kenny text me saying I should call you right away but I’m sure you understand why I waited until after my shower.” I roll my eyes. Kenny and his big mouth but I shouldn’t be surprised.

 

“Yeah my mom is freaking out over nothing. She said we can’t have sleepovers anymore and I can’t see you every day. Next week I have to come home every day after school.”

 

“What the fuck!” vented Stan. “I mean I know your mom is a piece of work but this! I don’t understand.” I feel so dreadful about this. I can see Stan’s frustrated face and I promise you he has his fist balled up.

 

“Well she thinks we’re going to do stuff, um sexual stuff.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Stan chuckles. “Why would she think that?”

 

“Don’t be mad but she overheard Ike talking to one of his friends about how we were cuddling.”

 

“Your mom is freaking out over some damn cuddling? I was sick! She makes it sound like I had your damn dick in my mouth.”

 

“She wants to make sure it doesn’t happen,” I explain. 

 

“Why the hell was Ike talking about us?

 

“I don’t know. I tried asking him but he wouldn’t tell me why. He’s more of a teenager than we are so who knows what the fuck is going on with him.” 

 

“I’m dating Wendy so I don’t know why they’re in an uproar.”

 

“I know. Ike is sorry about this. You should have seen his face.”

 

“Well he should see my face right now!” growled Stan. I sigh. I knew he was going to act this way but it doesn’t make hearing it any easier. “Whatever, what about the vacation my parents paid for you to go on with this year?”

 

“All shit,” I replied sitting up. “I completely forgot about that. I will ask my folks if that is okay. I mean maybe they should be calm by then.”

 

Stan snorts. “I doubt it. This is your mom we are talking about. What does your dad think about this?”

 

“He actually agrees with her” I explain. “It is the creepiest shit ever. I tried explaining to mom that best friend hang out and have sleepovers. She is says guys don’t do that.”

 

“That’s not true” said Stan. “I mean what about those PC guys. I mean they not only lived together in a huge house I am pretty sure they fucked the same girls.”

 

“The way girls are now days that could happen to any of us” I reply. “Trust me I not defending those jackasses.”

 

“Well, at least we can still chat on the phone.”

 

“Now they did say I can see you just not every day,”

 

“I have a job and I’m going to be getting more hours, so not sure how much I will be able to see you around that and Wendy.”

 

“Yeah can’t have you ditching Wendy,” I replied knowing she would be pissed off if he did.

 

“Are you going to accept the offer to go out with Red?” Why did he have to remind me.

 

“I don’t know,” I replied thoughtfully. “I haven’t really thought about it.” Red has recently been showing interest me. I was serious when I told my parents I’m not into dating at this time. I’m focused on my studies and getting ready for college. You can never prepare soon enough.

 

“Maybe you should, I mean your parents would get off your back for a little while. Maybe forever! They want you to date, Red is asking, what’s the harm.”

 

“I actually want to date the girl because I like her, not because it could be my saving grace from my overkill of a mom.”

 

“Just a thought. Are we not meeting up tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t think so,” I droned. “This is still too fresh. Mom is definitely going to be clocking me.”

 

“Alright, well I’m going to take Wendy out and we can at least play online together I guess. It’s not going to be the same though. I like playing in person.”

 

“Depends on the game,” I laughed. “I know Stan, I know.” Stan has a habit of choosing these shooter games which I’m not that great at. We have a habit of taking cheap shots at each while playing. Tossing pillows, pushing, shoving, anything to distract each other. Once Stan even flashed a picture of his penis on his phone at me. Needless to say, I died in the game as a result. At the time, I didn’t know it belong to him and I started freaking out. Is it weird I am okay with seeing my seeing my best friend’s penis over some strangers. 

 

We start talking about our new plans for the summer since now we can’t do most of the stuff we wanted. My parents really ruined a lot of things for us. We were planning to go to theme parks, camping, which I didn’t care to do but Stan loves being in the wild and peeing on trees. I ended the call after a while even though I don’t want to. Summer vacation is right around the corner and I won’t have my wing man. I wonder if my parents will ever come around. Maybe…..oh god, I hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

The last week of school went by really quick. I’m happy about that and ready to start my vacation. Although I feel a little down remembering I will not be seeing Stan as much now that we’re out of school. I sigh at the thought as I am standing outside waiting for the bus. The sun is beaming down today. My busted-up car currently needs to be worked on. I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I see Wendy pull up in her car with Stan in the passenger side and Red in the back. Stan waves for me to meet them in the student parking lot. He could have just as easily text me but that is Stan for you. I make my way over to the parking lot. This better be good.

 

“What’s up,” I said leaning down slightly looking into the car. I can feel the cool air condition instantly feeling jealous.

 

“We are going to get a bit to eat,” explained Wendy. Wendy tucks her hair behind her right ear. She recently just got her hair highlighted and it looks really well on her. “We thought you would want to join us.” I look at Stan, he must have not told Wendy about our dilemma.

 

“I need to get home,” I started to explain.

 

“It’s a group thing!” exclaims Stan. “It’s not just the two of us.” I see Wendy make a funny face probably wondering why Stan said that.

 

“Can I ask your parents for you?” asked Red. I look at her not sure how to feel about the offer. What do I have to lose.

 

“You can try,” I reply. I pull out my phone calling my dad first. He is easier to deal with than my mom. I’m surprised when he answers on the second ring. “Dad.”

 

“Kyle, I’m about to meet with a client. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, my classmate Red wants to know if I can go out to eat with her?” I asked. I purposely did not mention Stan. I see Red getting out of the car and walking over.

 

“You mean a date?” he asked. Red takes my phone.

 

“Hi Mr.Brofloski,” she greets sweetly. “I apologize for stealing Kyle away at the last minute but I would really like to have his company this afternoon. We are just going to grab something to eat. He can come home right after.” I look at her amazed that she could smooth talk like this. “Sure, I will tell him. Thank you.” She hands me the phone. “Get in, everything’s cool.” Stan gives me a thumbs up and I stare on still letting everything sink in.

 

“Alright,” I say once I’m buckled up. “Where are we going?”

 

“We are going to get something to eat,” said Stan looking back at me. “Red was telling your dad the truth. Then we are going to head over to Wendy’s place.” Oh god, he totally blindsided me, I didn’t know we were going to Wendy’s.

 

“Kyle,” said Red looking over at me. “Stan tells me that you are applying for colleges already. Anywhere you want to go?”

 

“Not really,” I replied. “I have some schools in mind but I mostly looking forward to getting away from South Park for a little while.”

 

“I get that,” smiled Red. “I don’t want to go too far so I’m thinking of going to the university in Denver.” Red has her hair cut into what I hear girls refer to as an angle bob. It suits her personality from what I can see, it is currently parted down the middle. “Wendy, can we just take the food to go?”

 

“You didn’t want to enjoy the atmosphere?” she asked. 

 

“I have something else to enjoy,” she replied looking at me. I feel myself blush. I have dated a few girls, Rebecca, Bebe, and Annie. I actually went all the way with Annie but somehow the relationship didn’t feel like it was going to go anywhere. I liked her, she was nice, a great girl but things felt empty. I look at Red getting the feeling she would totally sleep with me if I let her.

 

We go pass a place that has only been opened a few years. It’s called Johnny Rockets and the food is pretty damn good. Serves the classic foods and has a 1940’s theme. I order a tuna melt and fries to go. I can’t wait to get to Wendy’s to eat it.

 

“You have soda’s right babe?” asked Stan.

 

“Yes, we do,” replied Wendy pulling into the drive way. We grab our items and head inside. I have only been to Wendy’s twice and it was for a birthday party both times. “We can eat in the basement. Plus, it’s cooler there.” I follow them down the steps realizing that Wendy’s parents redid the basement since I had last been there. There is a pool table, huge TV screen and a sofa. A mini bar is now in the corner of the room.

 

“This is nice,” I say out loud. Red giggled.

 

“It is, isn’t it,” she replied. Red walks over to the bar pulling out a liquor bottle. I’m looking to see if Wendy is seeing this. Wendy is grabbing TV trays along with Stan. I walk over to Red.

 

“Are you allow to do that?” I asked.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” shrugged Red before grabbing a soda. “You want me to add some to your cup?” My mom popped into my mind, not taking that chance.

 

“No thanks,” I replied “I do have to go home after this.”

 

“I’m staying here tonight with Wendy,” sighed Red. “Not that is matters, lucky for me my parents don’t give a shit what I do. Wendy, what soda do you and Stan want?”

 

“Stan will want Sprite,” I said answering for him.

 

“Sprite for Stan, and Pepsi for me,” said Wendy.

 

“Impressive,” replied Red. “You guys are truly super best friends.” I blush at hearing her refer to Stan as my super best friend. Everyone who knows us knows we are super best friends but I never hear anyone refer to us as super best friends. “Can you grab their glasses?” I help carry the glasses over. We all sit down with everything set up. Wendy turns on the TV putting on a comedy movie. I’m actually having a good time. I lost track of time until my phone started ringing bring me back to reality. I saw it was my mom and knew I had to answer it.

 

“Hey mom,” I greet.

 

“Kyle, what time will you be home?”

 

“Do I need to be home by a certain time?” I asked. “I planned on coming in at 11.”

 

“That is fine,” replied my mom. “Your father and I will be in bed at that time. Please ensure that Red gets home safely.”

 

“Sure,” I reply knowing Red doesn’t need me to walk her home.

 

“I mean it Kyle. She sounds like a pleasant young lady. I would like to meet her if you are going to continue to date her.” Mom tends to not listen to gossip much. If she had she would know plenty about Red. I didn’t want to explain to her this is not a date.

 

“Okay,” I reply. She finally allows me to get off the phone.

 

“Everything okay?” asked Stan.

 

“Yeah everything is fine,” I replied.

 

We put on another movie and at this point Stan decides to help himself to something to drink as well as Wendy. I’m the only one not drinking but you wouldn’t either in my shoes. The thought of my mind finding out sends fear through my body. I’m glad when the night is coming to a close. Wendy and Red follow us to the door.

 

“Stan, you’re coming by tomorrow right?” she asked.

 

“After work,” he replied. He leans in giving Wendy a kiss. Red is looking at me smiling.

 

“You can text me tonight or whenever you like,” she said.

 

“I don’t have your number,” I tell her. 

 

“I put it in your phone when you weren’t looking,” she explained with sly smile on her face. Red is full of surprises. In many ways, she reminds me of Craig, just a bit softer around the edges.

 

“Cool,” I reply because I don’t know what else to say. I look at Stan and he has this goofy grin on his face. I hope I’m not crashing in on his mating time. “Alright lover boy. Let’s get going.” We head outside and start towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left reviews for this story so far. This story is challenging to write to believe it or not.
> 
> I got my first fan art ever! For this story Etta drew this cute little picture. Feeling the love! Feel free to check it out
> 
> https://sketches-everywhere-forever.tumblr.com/post/161506288571/i-dedicate-this-for-mekabella21-you-can-read-her

“You and Red seem to be getting along well,” smiled Stan peeking through his hair. He needs a haircut soon, this hair is getting long.

 

“Maybe,” I replied as we continue down the street. “I mean she is cool but I don’t know.”

 

“Come on, just give her a chance. Who knows, maybe your mom will back off if you get a girlfriend.” Sad part he is right. If I do get a girlfriend my mom would forget about everything else. I would at least want to actually like my girlfriend though. Not that I don’t like Red, she nice and all but there is a disconnect somewhere. “Did you talk to your parents yet about August?”

 

“No,” I reply. “Since they seem to be in a good mood about Red might but the perfect time to bring it up.” Stan is looking at the ground as we continue to walk.

 

“So when I’m going to see you next?”

 

“I don’t know,”

 

“Come on. We have never been apart longer than a week,” pouted Stan.

 

“I know but shit changes,” I reply trying to laugh to break the tension.

 

“Seriously,” said Stan grabbing my hand. “This whole thing is bullshit.” I know it is but it’s my mom and nothing I can do about it. Pretty soon I will be off at college free to be an adult. I let go of Stan’s hand because it is starting to feel pretty weird. We are getting closer to his house. “You didn’t choose a school yet did you?”

 

“No, of course not,” I reply. “I mean there are so many to choose from. Location is very important to me as well the programs the school offers.”

 

“I want us to go to the same school,” replied Stan surprising me.

 

“You don’t want to choose the school you want to go to?” I ask.

 

“I don’t care,” replied Stan. “They are pretty much all the same to me. I just want to be close to you, that’s all.”

 

“What about Wendy?” I asked surprised to hear all of this. I mean I know we are super best friends but I thought he would embrace the college life.

 

“I don’t know. I mean I love Wendy and all but I don’t want to have to follow her. I mean a lot can happen.” I look at Stan trying to figure out what the hell is going on in his head. Stan always follows Wendy, it’s part of their thing. We get to the front door of his house.

 

“Stan, what’s going on? You make it sound like Wendy is going to break up with you or something.”

 

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed. “She has been acting weird. Like the sex….oh god.” Stan grabs his hair with both hands showing me how frustrated he is. I always feel uncomfortable knowing about Stan’s and Wendy’s sex life, maybe it’s because I know Wendy.

 

“Is that a good oh god or a bad one?” I inquire.

 

“Well it’s not bad but,” he starts blushing. “You have to come inside. I can’t talk about this out here.”

 

“Dude, I can’t, my mom,”

 

“Please,” begs Stan giving me his best sad face.

 

“Alright, you got 5 minutes,” Stan opens the door and I see his dad on the coach watching TV. He says hi to us but doesn’t take his eyes off the TV. I wonder what he is watching. I don’t have time to look because I head up the stairs to Stan’s room. I head into his room first and it’s dark until he cuts on his Denver Bronco’s lamp. One of the things he refuses to throw away. I look around his room and it is messy as usual. “What is going on?”

 

“Wendy has been wanting to try stuff, new stuff,” replied Stan with his face still red. Stan hasn’t even sat down so this is intriguing to say the least. 

 

“What kind of stuff?” I asked. Stan takes a deep breath.

 

“She played with my ass,” I feel like I didn’t hear him correctly.

 

“What?”

 

“She played with my ass,” he says again sitting down on the bed. “I mean I’m so embarrassed.”

 

“But why?” I ask looking down at him. “What you and Wendy do behind closed doors is your business. I mean if that’s what you like it’s what you like.” I’m not going to judge Stan because I would not want anyone to judge me. I meant what I said about what people do behind closed doors is their business.

 

“You don’t understand Kyle,” he explained. “I like had the best orgasm of my life. I can’t even begin to describe it, I mean it’s so addicting. Now when she blows me I want her to play with my ass every time. I mean guys aren’t suppose to like that unless they are gay right?” I sit down next to Stan.

 

“Don’t believe that for a second,” I reply knowing damn well Stan is not gay. “You’re having sex with the person you care about doing the things that make both of you feel good. Why should you let society tell you what is gay or not.” Stan nods.

 

“Thanks,” he replies. “I know you don’t have anyone but you should totally try it.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” I reply looking at his closet door nervously.

 

“Well I won’t keep you. Um next time you and Red ever want to get together let me know, if it is okay for me and Wendy to tag along.”

 

“Why would you want to tag along?” I asked.

 

“Because it gives me a chance to see you,” he explains getting up and walking towards the door. This my queue it is time to go. I follow Stan out of his room and head down the steps. “Don’t forget to ask your mom about August. If you don’t come my dad is going to be more pissed than me.” They did pay for me so I can understand why they would be angry.

 

“Okay, okay,” I reply.

 

“Hey, you will keep this between us, right?”

 

“Of course, dude,” I replied. Stan hugs me tight.

 

“Thanks.”

 

I head outside not knowing what to think. I mean so what Stan likes to have his ass played with although he did make it sound incredible. Not sure if I want to try it though. I start picture Stan bend over with his own fingers in his ass. Moaning, his face flushed from the embarrassment of this new pleasure he discovered. I grab my own flushing cheeks. What the hell am I thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins....


	5. Chapter 5

Summer vacation is going well. I have already written one essay topic for applications. I have another three I would like to write that are common with most applications. It’s been two weeks and no Stan. I have been talking to Red off and on but nothing serious. I decided two weeks had been long enough and decided to finally talk to my mom about August. I actually get up early so I can meet her downstairs.

 

“Kyle, what are you doing up so early?” She is pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

“Nothing,” I replied. “I actually couldn’t sleep.” She laughs.

 

“You’re much too young for that,” she replied sitting down at the table. She is dressed in a beige suit today. It is made of this light weight material making it perfect for summer. It’s the only time I see her wear it. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“How do you know something is on my mind?” I asked sitting down.

 

“I know my son,” If she knew me so much she would trust me with Stan.

 

I take a deep breath before continuing. “Well the Marshes paid for me to go with them on vacation in August. I wanted to know if I could still go. I haven’t even seen Stan since the last day of school.” I decide to use some extra cushion. “Stan is dating Wendy. I’m getting to know Red. I told you mom nothing is going on.” She looks like she is thinking a bit.

 

“I guess you can go since the Marshes paid for you and they are expecting you on this trip. Now tell me more about this Red girl. Is that really her name?”

 

“Yes mom,”

 

“How dreadful. What were her parents thinking?” My mom finishing the muffin she was working on. “Like I said you can see Stan just not every day.”

 

“Can I see him today?” I asked.

 

“Sure,” she replies. I’m dancing inside my head so happy she agreed to let me go on the trip and I can see him today. “Make sure to take Ike with you.” What the fuck.

 

“Why?” I asked. “I’m sure Ike has his own plans,” 

 

“Ike is a teenager he doesn’t know what he wants,” said mom pouring out the rest of her unfinished coffee, what a waste.

 

“What if Ike doesn’t want to come?” I asked. 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” replied my mom grabbing her brief case. “Ike has to be present no matter what and I will ask him.” So, I can see Stan but I need my kid brother to babysit me. This is beyond fucked up. “I’m doing this because I love you. Always remember that. Now I want to meet Red as soon as possible so try to see when she can come by.” God damnit, now I regret using her as a cover. She gave me a hug and headed out the door.

 

Shit, I think Stan is off today. I head upstairs going straight to my room and grabbing my phone. It’s only going on 8. I know for sure Stan is still sleep but I’m going to call him anyway. I hit his name in my phone waiting for him to answer. He finally does and it sounds like he is struggling with the phone.

 

“What,”

 

“Stan, you’re off today right?”

 

“Yessssss, why are you calling me so damn early?”

 

“Guess,” I smiled.

 

“I don’t know, I’m too tired to figure it out, what?”

 

“My mom said I can see you today and I get to go on the trip in August!”

 

“Really!” exclaimed Stan sounding wide awake now. I laughed because I can picture that grin on his face.

 

“Yes,” I reply. “My mom just left. The only downside is Ike has to be around.”

 

“I don’t care about that,” said Stan sounding like he was moving around. “I’m glad we finally get to hang out. I love texts like the next person but nothing like seeing you face to face, sharing the same space you know.” I know what he meant but it sounded more intimate than he probably intended. 

 

“Okay then. I still need to talk to Ike to see what he wants to do. You know if he would mind tagging along with us on where ever we want to go.”

 

“No need,” said Stan. “I’m on my way over there.”

 

“Stan, you were sleeping. I was just calling to let you know that we can hang out and about August. You don’t have to come over now.”

 

“Too late,” said Stan who sounding like he is already on his way.

 

“Dude, are you not going to even wash up?” I asked.

 

“I can do that when I get there,” he explained. “I’ll see you in 5 minutes.” Stan hung up before I could say anything else. I straighten my room up a bit not that it really needed it. It doesn’t matter at the end of the day, it’s just Stan but I still want it to look decent. I head down stairs in time to meet him at the door. I open it allow him inside.

 

“You’re not dressed,” he noted. “Are these new? I haven’t seen them before?” Stan is referring to my pajamas. Just a green tee, with green plaid bottoms made of the softest breathable cotton. 

 

“Yeah they are,” I replied. “They are my summer ones.” As cold as winter can be, summer can be just as hot. I allow Stan inside before closing the door locking it. I head towards the stairs. “Did you need anything to eat? I haven’t had breakfast yet?”

 

“Not right now,” replied Stan following me up the stairs. “Is my stuff still here?”

 

“In my room,” I replied opening my room door. “My mom would have tossed it for sure if she knew it was there. It’s in your usual draw.” Stan walks over to the double dresser I have against the wall to the right of my door, going into the top draw to the left. He grabs the small travel bag with his items in it. He heads to the bathroom while I turn on the TV. I smile thinking of all the things we can do today. Dad has a court case, two of them today and mom has a charity banquet that she is hosting so she is gone all day and well into the evening. Stan comes back into the room and his clean scent fills the room. He rushes over hugging me.

 

“Dude I missed you so much!” I miss him too and decide to go ahead and indulge in the hug him.

 

“It’s okay,” I replied patting him on the back.

 

“Man I’m so excited about this trip in August! Now that I know for sure you will be there. I got this tent so we can camp on the beach and everything! We’re going to do a barn fire, go to all the cool buffets, get cool clothes for school in California-

 

“Slow down,” I chuckle. “I’m not much for camping on the beach but it sounds great.”

 

“It will be,” replied Stan sitting on my bed and getting comfy. “I want to see the sun rise. Wendy said it’s really beautiful or something like that. I promised her I would get a video of it for her.”

 

“I will hold you to it,” I replied getting under my covers although the temperature is not hot nor cold.

 

“You have to,” said Stan joining me. “Wendy will kill me if I don’t have that video.”

 

“I’m sure it will not be that serious,” I replied snuggling into my bed ready to go back to sleep.

 

“I know, I was kidding. Wake me up if you get up before me. I don’t want to waste the whole day sleeping.”

 

“Alright,” I agreed closing my eyes. We both must have been really tired. We drifted off pretty quickly. I guess with me closing my curtains allowed me to sleep longer than I intended. By time I woke up I realized it was close to 11. I didn’t think I was that tired. I had to untangle myself from Stan but that is pretty normal when he sleeps in my bed.

 

I go and get washed up before deciding to wake him. Plus, taming these curls take a little bit of time. While most girls at school find them cute I find them irritating. I do a clean shave before taking care of my hair. I will wake Stan after I find out what we will be doing today. I decide to head to Ike’s room to find out if he has any plans for today. I knock on the door and he gives me the okay to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part was writing how happy Stan was to see his best friend Kyle, god they are too cute for words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment and supporting the story so far. I know it is a slow start but I like exploring the boys friendship a bit. Enjoy.

I walk into his room and he is at his computer playing some online shooting game. His room looks the same as it did when he was in pre-k. The only thing that changed is the colors in his room. He wanted his room to be more mature so mom allowed him to have a makeover last year. His walls are painted a blue gray color with dark cherry wood furniture. He now has a full-size bed along with new desk, must be nice.

 

“What do I owe this visit?” he asked not taking his eyes off the computer screen. “Why are you still in your PJ’s?”

 

“Long story,” I replied. “I will explain that in a bit. The best part of my day is mom said I can hang out with Stan today,” This causes Ike to turn around from his computer.

 

“Seriously!” he exclaimed. I can’t help but laugh at his excitement.

 

“Yes,” I reply trying to hide my own smile. “There is a catch. Mom would feel more comfortable if you were around. She is going to quiz you and everything so you have to be present.” Ike looks at the floor shaking his head before bringing his attention back to me.

 

“Man, I didn’t think mom would be this rattled. I don’t care to really be all in your space.” That is what I love about my little brother. He doesn’t smother me at all. We can hang out together or live our own separate lives like the individuals we are.

 

“I know,” I sighed. “I wanted to know was there any plans you had for today. I don’t want to step on your toes.”

 

“I was planning to head to the junkyard but that was about it,” Ike explained.

 

“Kenny and Stan’s job?” I questioned.

 

“No shit Kyle,” he said rolling his eyes. “It’s the only junkyard close to town.” Ike shakes his side bangs off his face.

 

“I don’t have a problem with that,” I replied. “Why do you need to go there?”

 

“I’m working on an art project,” replied Ike. “I’m trying some new stuff.” Ike got heavily into art in middle school. He is really good with painting, oil painting, pottery, and things of that nature.

 

“Sounds interesting already,” I replied leaning against his desk looking down at him.

 

“Yup,” he grins rubbing his hands together. “It involves a blow torch.”

 

“Wow!” I exclaim. “You’re trying everything under the sun.” Ike shrugged.

 

“I tried something smaller,” he explained. “You know before school ended. We only used small little items. Now I want to see what else I can do with that blow torch. The school won’t let us try anything big really.”

 

“Not surprising,” I say out loud. “We have way too many over emotional teens now days. I can only begin to think what they would do with a blow torch in school if someone pisses them off. Anyway, Stan is sleep but I’m about to wake him so we can get something to eat. Then we can head out.” Ike clicks something on his computer.

 

“Cool, I will get dressed. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

 

“Okay,” I reply walking towards the door. “Thanks.”

 

“No need to thank me,” he replied over his shoulder. I walk back to my room and I can tell Stan is almost awake. He has moved from the position he was in. I walk over to the side of my bed he is sleeping on.

 

“Stan,” I say giving him a soft shove. “Wake up, it’s after 11.” He groans waving me off. I sigh knowing he would fight me. “Seriously dude, you need to get up. We have to go pass your job today.” This gets his attention.

 

“What the fuck for?” he mumbles in his sleepy voice.

 

“Ike is into some other art stuff now and needs supplies from there,” I explain looking down at him. Stan finally rolls over opening his eyes. I shift uncomfortable at the eye contact slightly. This has never bothered me before and it is annoying the shit out of me.

 

“Alright, that’s fine I guess,” he replied. He sits up looking slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Everything okay?” I asked. I don’t want anything to ruin this day.

 

“Uh yeah,” he replied not moving. He clears his throat. “What do you guys have to eat for breakfast.”

 

“The usual,” I replied. 

 

“Is it okay if we get breakfast at Sizzler’s?” he asked. “I’m not feeling the whole cold cereal thing.”

 

“Yeah,” I replied walking over to my closet. “If we hurry we can still catch the buffet breakfast which I prefer.”

 

“Right,” replied Stan making a bee line for the door. I’m not use to him rushing out the door like that, maybe he had to pee or something. I shrug it off as I pick out a pair of jean shorts, a tee shirt and some sneakers. Nothing too fancy, I’m all about comfort out here in the heat. I would wear my arms out if I was more confident. I sit down at my computer getting on Facebook to see what is going on.

 

Looks like everyone is having a good time thus far. Cartman is weight loss camp this year. He has gone every summer for the past 2 years, making this his 3rd year. It is working out for him because he looks good. Also of course adding to his already very high arrogance. He is posting a lot but apparently, they do not allow mirrors at the camp. I would hate that. I need a mirror to handle my hair in the morning.

 

I wonder what is taking Stan so long but I’m sure he will be back soon. I see instant message pop up, it’s Red.

 

Red: Hey

 

Kyle: Hey

 

Red: What are you up to?

 

Kyle: Stan and I are about to go out to eat and then pass the junkyard with my little brother.

 

Red: Very cool. Wendy is missing Stan a lot today. I think she needs some dick honestly.

 

I laugh out loud reading this, this girl is hilarious. I wonder how would Wendy feel about her saying that.

 

Red: I haven’t seen you in a while. When are we going to hang out again?

 

Kyle: Maybe a little later. My mom wants to meet you.

 

Red: Oh really. I get to meet the parents, aw shit.

 

Oh boy, I hope she is not over reading into this. This is the last thing I want to happen. I hear my door open and Stan walks in. I noticed his cheeks are slightly flushed. He said nothing is wrong, if something was wrong I know he would tell me so I go back to talking to Red. 

 

Kyle: Yeah kind of. You can come over today with Wendy if you want. You will be meeting my dad more than likely since my mom works late tonight.

 

Red: Yeah I will bring Wendy so she can get her fix lol. Okay cool. Did you want to go anywhere?

 

Kyle: I haven’t thought that far ahead.

 

Red: I’m up for anything, just let me know

 

Kyle: Okay I have to go now. We’re about to head out to eat.

 

Red: Okay, don’t get fat! Text me.

 

I scoff. Don’t get fat. That is the last thing I need. I get off the computer in time for Stan to say he is ready. I go and grab Ike from his room. Ike is wearing jeans and I hope he will not regret that decision later. I get in the old Toyota Corolla car dad brought for me now that it is working like it should. I drive us to the Sizzler’s first as planned. Stan eats like a pig while Ike kind of snacks on things. I enjoy my crepes with fruit and cream. I couldn’t help it as I stole some of Stan’s bacon strips. He didn’t mind at all, he knows how I am. I look at Ike glad I can be myself in front of Stan because I know he won’t tell mom more than she needs to know. Moments like this I’m glad I’m close to my brother. I don’t feel the need to hide things from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chill chapter, the next one not so much

We get the yard in time for Kenny lunch break. He meets us outside grinning as usual.

 

“What’s up party people?” he asked.

 

“Not a damn thing,” said Stan as we walked closer. I can smell the junk from the yard and it’s not as bad as I thought but still unpleasant.

 

“I’ll say,” replied Kenny laughing. “What are you doing up here on your day off?”

 

“This guy here,” said Stan pushing Ike slightly.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Ike losing his balance. Ike is a little shorter than me. I’m 5’8 and he is 5’6.

 

“What did you need?” asked Kenny.

 

“I just wanted to look and see what I can find,” replied Ike. “Everything in there is art.”

 

“I don’t know if I would count bird shit as art,” said Kenny.

 

“Not that!” exclaimed Ike laughing.

 

“Well I’m on lunch, when I come back if you need me I will be up here.”

 

“Okay,” replied Ike walking through the gates.

 

“Man, your brother is uh…interesting,” stated Kenny walking towards the front doors to a small building.

 

“Not sure what you’re trying to say but my little brother is brilliant,” I reply sticking up for him. “Am I allowed to be in here?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Stan behind me. “As long as you’re with one of us.” I was lead to what I assume in the break room, it’s not that big. I sit down as Kenny grabs a brown paper bag from the fridge. He pulls out a sandwich and chips. I sit down with Stan next to me and Kenny is sitting across from us.

 

“How did this happen?” he asked motioning to us.

 

“My mom said I could see him but I had to have Ike with us,” I replied rolling my eyes.

 

“Wow your kid brother being a chaperon,” laughed Kenny. “That’s rich.”

 

“Hardly,” I replied. “Ike is as cool as a brother can get so I’m not too upset.”

 

“What are you guys up to for the rest of the day?”

 

“Nothing,” I shrugged. “Red and Wendy are suppose to be coming by later this afternoon. My mom wants to meet Red. She is not going to be home in time though.”

 

“Wendy is coming?” asked Stan.

 

“Oh yeah sorry I forgot to mention that,” I replied. “Red said she was missing you or something along the lines of that.” Stan pulls out his phone.

 

“I guess so,” he replied. “She messaged me this morning.” Stan starts texting her back. She must have text him when we were sleep.

 

“You and Red a thing?” asked Kenny before biting into his sandwich.

 

“God no,” I replied. “I like talking to her. You never know what is going to come out of her mouth.”

 

“That’s what makes her fun,” said Kenny. He glances at Stan who is still heavily texting. Kenny finishes his lunch and gets clocked back in. “Well it’s been fun but I have to get back to work. You can meet me in the yard.” I nod hoping that Ike is almost done. I look at the clock seeing that it is now almost 2. I don’t want to waste any more time out here.

 

“You and Wendy seemed to be having heavy conversation,” I stated as we walked into the yard.

 

“Yeah,” replied Stan. “She wants me to stay with her tonight.”

 

“Why don’t you sound happy about that?” I asked taking in the yard. I see they at least organized the junk. Cars are all in one area, scraps and other things I’m sure Stan or Kenny would know what they are.

 

“I am,” he replied. He doesn’t sound very believable. 

 

I look to see if I can spot Ike. I do spot him but before I can call out to him I’m stopped by an older gentleman.

 

“Can I help you find something? Oh hey Stan.”

 

“Hi Carl,” he replies.

 

“Is this your way of telling me you really want to work today?” Stan laughs.

 

“No way,” he said. “I’m here with my friend Kyle and his little brother Ike.”

 

“Oh the kid I seen loading up on a ton of stuff,” said Carl. “It’s so random. What does he need that stuff for?”

 

“Art,” I reply not sure if I like this Carl fellow too much.

 

“Nice to meet you Kyle. Stan talks about you a lot. Are you still interesting in working here? I could use one more person still.” I never expressed interest to begin with but I’m not going to put Stan on the spot by telling the truth. I decide to test Carl.

 

“What is the hourly pay and what would I be doing?” I asked.

 

“Not much,” he replied shrugging. “Stan told me the smell here bothers you so I figured you could run the register and front area. If you join us I can have Stan and Kenny fully focus on helping me get stuff put out into the yard. The more out there the more it sales. The pay is 14 an hour.” I almost choked on my spit when he said that. “The job is yours if you want it. I would rather hire someone that was referred. The pay is good and I don’t have time for nonsense.”

 

“When do I start?” I asked. I can see Stan smiling.

 

“I will give you this upcoming week off. You can start June 13th.”

 

“Thank you,” I replied. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Carl. “I would need the employee papers to be filled out, stuff like that. You can bring it back to me on your first day. I will go and grab them for you now.”

 

“Carl,” called Stan. “He is going to need the same week off as me in August. My parents paid for him to come with us on the trip.”

 

“Good to know,” replied Carl stopping mid stride. “It’s fine. I think we should be good around that time.” He continues to the office.

 

“Holy shit Stan. You never told me you and Kenny was making money like that?”

 

“He just gave us a raise,” explained Stan. “He said something about business being good and he would share the wealth. I wasn’t going to question it.” I nod excited about the money I could be making. Who knows I may be able to update this old car I have. “I can’t believe you’re going to be working here.”

 

“Me too,” I exclaimed. “Carl seems okay.”

 

“He’s great!” exclaimed Stan. “I mean he is only 26 years old, owns his junkyard thanks to his dad, he also doesn’t hover. Long as you do your job everything is cool.” I spot Ike trying to pull a flatbed over where we are. Carl was not kidding, Ike had a ton of stuff on there. We walk over to him as he continues to struggle with the flatbed.

 

“Ike, you seriously don’t need all of that,” I state. “Do you even know how much this cost?”

 

“No,” he replied. “I mean this right here is like 20 ideas. I mean this will keep me busy for months!”

 

“I just hope you have money for it,” I explain. “I’m not trying to pay for all of this.” I see Kenny walking towards us with papers in hand. 

 

“Carl told me to give these to you,” he said handing me the papers. “Jesus, are you going to fit all of that in the car.” I hear Ike groan.

 

“I didn’t think about that,” he frowned.

 

“Alright then,” I sigh. “So take with you what we can fit in the car. You will have to come back for the rest with dad’s SUV.”

 

“He’s not going to want it to get dirty,” pouted Ike.

 

“You let me worry about that,” I reply. Ike narrows down his selections and we go check out. He had just enough to pay for the stuff. Stan, Kenny, and I help fit stuff into the trunk and then some of the backseat. I feel like I need a shower after all of this.

 

“Have fun with that,” said Kenny to Ike. 

 

“I sure will,” said Ike grinning at him. I start the car up more than ready to get home. We get back to the house and it is now close to 4. I practically lost this whole day between sleeping and the junkyard visit. At the same time Ike is doing me a favor so I can’t completely bitch. I head up to my room crashing on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Alright this chapter is when the ball is going to get rolling and won't slow down. For those who leave comments regularly, thank you. It helps to inspire me and get to know you all one on one.
> 
> Now with that being said some stuff is going down. If you choose to skip the reminder of the chapter, I will not fault you. I completely get it. Enjoy.

“Wendy said her and Red will be over here in another hour.”

 

“Okay,” I said into my mattress. I roll over on my back so he can hear me clearer. “I feel like we wasted this whole day.”

 

“It was a good day,” explained Stan sitting on my bed looking down at me. “We got to be around each other all day, you got a job where I work. I have to say we got a lot done.” Usually I’m the one talking logic, but Stan is right.

 

“I guess you’re right,” I admit sitting up. I lean over taking my shoes off. “You want to do anything before the girls get here?” Stan shakes his head no. “You seem off today, are you sure everything is okay?”

 

“I’m fine Kyle. If you don’t mind I’m going to go outside for a while.” I raise my eyebrows. Something is definitely off.

 

“Want me to come with?” I asked.

 

“No,” he replied. I roll my eyes thinking how he is the one who wanted us to be twins today, okay I wanted that too but still. I go to my computer and login as Stan walks out of the room. I hear my phone chime and I see that it is Red.

 

Red: We are coming over NOW!

 

Kyle: lol, like seriously?

 

Red: Yeah Stan texted Wendy saying how bad he needed it, hahahaha, pretty funny.

 

I frown reading the text. Stan is being an ass because he needs some ass. That is all he had to tell me, I would have understood.

 

Kyle: Lol. Okay, let me know when you are outside

 

Red arrived in 15 minutes. She looks cute in her black racerback tank and some jeans shorts, I’m glad to see they are tasteful. She walks in with her hands in her back pockets looking around.

 

“Nice place Broflovski,” she grinned.

 

“It’s okay,” I shrugged. “Where is Wendy?”

 

“She met up with Stan,” Red said before winking. I hear Ike come down the stairs. He is looking over at us, his face is stone cold as he continues to stare at us. “Hey Ike.” Ike waved before heading into the kitchen.

 

“You want anything to drink?” I asked.

 

“No I’m good,” she replied. “Are your parents here?”

 

“Not yet,” I said sitting down on the sofa. “My dad should be here sometime after 5.”

 

“Does that give us a decent amount of person time?” she asked. I get nervous since I know where this is heading.

 

“Depends on when Stan and Wendy come back,” I reply calmly. Red laughs whole heartily.

 

“I can easily send Wendy a text and she will stay gone,” I hear Ike going back upstairs and I become more nervous. Sure, Red is okay but I’m not sure if I want to have sex with her. “You know I like you, right?”

 

“Yes, you have made that very clear,”

 

“How do you feel about me?” Oh god. Let me think of a tactful way to respond.

 

“I think you are very bold and exciting. I’m just not looking for a relationship right now. I just want to focus on work and college stuff.” Red nods smiling which surprises me. She gets up sitting down in my lap cowgirl style. 

 

“You know, that doesn’t mean we can’t give in to our desires,” she whispers seductively. Jesus Christ she knows how to work it. Red leans down kissing me softly. I don’t know why but I let her. I haven’t decided if I want to do anything with her yet. Red continues to kiss me softly until suddenly she bites my lip lightly causing me to open my month. She wastes no time sliding her tongue in my mouth. 

 

I find myself moaning into the kiss as she grinds on me. Red grabs my face holding it in place. I now have my arms wrapped around her to pull her closer to my body. I can feel the blood rushing to my lower head quickly almost making me slightly dizzy. Red pulls back looking unfazed by what we’re doing.

 

“I want to fuck,” she states. I feel my face turning red and my dick getting harder. God her bluntness is too much for me but at this moment she has me horny enough to not care. I look at my watch and it’s almost 5. Do I want to take that risk? As if she knows I’m thinking about it, Red licks my earlobe. I grab her hand dragging her upstairs to my room. I close my door locking it almost excited. I haven’t had sex since I was with Annie and that was last year in December before we broke up. 

 

I feel a little shy but Red isn’t. She pulls her tank over her head removing this very confusing looking bra. I’m glad I did not have the pleasure of removing it. I remove my shirt before walking over to my dresser to grab a condom and nervousness sets in as I realize I’m having sex with a girl that is not my girlfriend.

 

I hear Red walk over and she starts kissing my back. I turn around and start kissing her holding the condom in my hand. She pulls back looking up at me.

 

“What do you like Kyle?” she asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” I reply. Red takes the condom from me pulling me toward the bed, once we’re in front of the bed she pushes me down. I’m a little soft now because of my nerves. 

 

“I’m going to take good care of you,” she grinned. “Don’t you worry.” I sit up and look at Red as takes me into her mouth with ease. Her mouth is so warm and wet. I remind myself to breathe because it feels so good. I start moaning as I watch her continue to blow me. My mind wonders to the whole fingering thing Stan mentioned. Don’t know why I would remember that at a time like this.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to cum,” I moan. I feel like an idiot but man it’s been over 6 months since I got to feel anything other than my hand. Red pulls her mouth off of me and I watch her to ensure she is opening the condom. I don’t need any unplanned children especially with someone I’m not even dating.

 

“Don’t feel bad,” replied Red. “I love sucking cock so you’re not the only one to toss up the white flag so quickly.” I’m not sure if this is something she should be bragging about. Red is one of the girls I have heard guys talk about but I don’t care to listen to shit like that and I always walked away. She rolls on the condom. “You may want to fully lay on the bed so you can enjoy this.” I lay down on the bed embracing myself.

 

Red slides down on me slowly moaning as she looks at me. I almost questioned if she was enjoying this but I see how flush her face is. Red starts bouncing up and down at a faster pace. My eyes start to flutter as I begin to feel the pleasure. Despite having the condom on she feels good. Makes me wonder how bad she wanted to fuck me, she is really wet. Red likes to change her pace which is driving me crazy. I wonder if she knows when I’m about to come because she changes her pace again. I finally reach the point where I can’t hold it off anymore.

 

“I’m cumming,” I moaned.

 

“Mm,” hummed Red tossing her head back. She speeds up going faster and changing the rhythm of her hips. I cry out loudly as I release everything in me inside the condom. I watch as Red cries out and my hips become wetter as well as my lower stomach. I am too busy recovering from my orgasm to question it. Red climbs off of me after a moment. She wobbles a little when standing. “It’s okay. I just need time to recover. My god you have good dick.” I blush as I sit up. Coming from Red this is a compliment to me. I look down and realized I’m really wet. I can see some got on my bed.

 

“What the hell?” I ask out loud standing up.

 

“Sorry,” replied Red sliding on her underwear. “I forgot to mention I can squirt.” I can only look at her in shock. Sure, I have seen that in porn from time to time but I mean I never thought I would experience it. Red finished dressing quickly. “I will be down stairs.” She walks out of the room smirking like she just won a million dollar prize. Sorry but this can’t wait, I strip my bed putting on new sheets and putting the old into the waste basket. I will have to wash those for sure. I’m going to have wait until no one is around because I don’t want to have answer any questions. I know I am over thinking it as washing sheets is normal but I’m not sure how strong the sex scent would be. I head to the bathroom to freshen up. I give myself a quick wash up and apply some body spray. Now that I feel more like myself I head downstairs and I see everyone is there. Everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who made it through the chapter lol. Yes this was hard as hell for me to write. Like my Kyle having sex with anyone other than Stan is a killer for me. I actually wanted to challenge myself though and see if I can do it and I did. Next chapter will have some interesting stuff going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot of love in the last chapter! That lead me to push through and get a chapter up sooner rather than later. Keep the reviews coming! I will try to get another chapter up soon :-)

I’m looking at my dad, mom, Ike, Stan, Wendy, and Red. They are looking at my awkwardly except Red who appears to be her normal self. Shit, how long have they been here. Red is smiling when she goes back to talking with my mom.

 

“Kyle,” said my mom. “It’s about time you came down here. You left your company unattended for so long.”

 

“Not on purpose,” I replied walking further into the living room.

 

“Kyle, can you help me with my art for a second,” said Ike standing up.

 

“Ike, Kyle has company,” said dad.

 

“I know it will be quick, I promise,” explained Ike. I follow Ike upstairs to his room wondering what can I help him with. I don’t know shit about the art he does. That’s the point of art though isn’t it?

 

“What the fuck!” exclaimed Ike as soon as we are in his room.

 

“What!” I exclaimed.

 

“We could hear you fucking,” said Ike blushing. 

 

“God damnit,” I hissed looking down. “Please tell me mom and dad was not here for that.”

 

“Oh they were,” said Ike sitting down at his computer. “I went downstairs to let in Stan and Wendy, mom and dad showed up shortly after. We were all talking when we heard the bed and then everything else at towards the end.” I cover my face with my hands in complete and utter mortification.

 

“They are going to kill me!” 

 

“Mom and dad looked happy honestly,” said Ike. “So fucking weird that they looked pleased that you were having sex. Anyway I don’t know about that. I feel like mom likes Red though. She hasn’t snapped at her or anything. I think is going to try and convince Red to convert to Judaism.”

 

“We are not even dating!” I exclaimed.

 

“Mom and dad don’t need to know that,” replied Ike now facing his computer. “You should have seen the look on Stan and Wendy face when they could hear you though. Their faces are how I thought mom and dad faces should have looked like.” I can only imagine what Stan and Wendy faces looked like.

 

“Thanks for the heads up. Let me get back down there and face the music.” Ike turns and gives me a pity smile. I leave his room heading back downstairs.

 

“I’m going to take Red home if that’s okay,” I state as soon as I enter the living room.

 

“It’s fine,” replied mom. “I’m so glad I got to leave the benefit early today. It was lovely meeting you Red.”

 

“Same,” she smiled.

 

“Kyle I’m going to get dinner started,” explained mom. “If you want to spend more time with Red that is fine by us.”

 

“Um okay,” I replied grabbing my car keys off the sofa table next to the stairs. I head outside to my car and notice Wendy’s car is not there. “Do you guys need a ride?” Wendy says no while Stan says yes. They finally decided to take the offer. I get in the car cutting on the radio. It is really quiet and weird. Red is on her phone doing god knows what. I pull up in front of Red’s house and I’m more than glad. I have a lot to think about when I get home. I get out to walk her to the door like the gentlemen I am.

 

“Your parents are super cool,” she stated.

 

“To you maybe”, I replied. Red laughed.

 

“Your parents heard us fucking and treated me like a person afterwards. They are cool in my books.” Red pulls out her keys. “We should meet up again. I had fun this afternoon. Shame it had to be cut short.” I planned to spend more time with her but I didn’t feel like sitting with her and my parents all damn night. I’m lucky mom didn’t invite her to stay for dinner, that just would have been too weird.

 

“I will text you,” I replied. “In a week I will have a job though so my free time may cut down.”

 

“Really,” replied Red. “Where at? I remember you mentioning something about a job earlier. I didn’t know you were looking for work.”

 

“I wasn’t. It was an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

 

“Smart boy,” smiled Red unlocking the door. She takes a few steps back over to me kissing me on the lips. She finally heads inside locking the door. I make my way back to the car. Things look tense between Wendy and Stan but Wendy still smiles at me.

 

“Red likes you a lot,” she said. “You two seemed to hit it off.”

 

“Yeah, she told me she liked me. I’m not looking to be in a relationship at the moment.”

 

“I thought things were different since you had sex with her.”

 

“Nope,” I replied feeling embarrassed having this conversation with Wendy. “It was something we both agreed on. You can ask Red if you want.”

 

“I’m sure I will hear all about it,” giggled Wendy. I see Stan give her this look and she stops laughing. It’s the look my mom would give me when she is going scold me if I don’t stop what I am doing. I pull up to Wendy’s house expecting Stan to go with her but he hops in the passenger seat while Wendy waves bye to me and mean mugs Stan.

 

“What the fuck was that?” I asked backing out of the drive way. Stan is looking out the window.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he muttered. “I didn’t know you lay down so easily.”

 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” I asked gripping the wheel. I’m headed towards his home which we will be there in a minute. He doesn’t live far from Wendy at all.

 

“Do you have any idea how many guys Red has fucked?” he asked.

 

“No I don’t know,” I reply getting angry. “You know I don’t listen to gossip. Besides you’re the one who told me to give her chance.”

 

“I didn’t think you would fuck her!” he exclaimed. “I told you to use her as a cover. You didn’t have to do…that!”

 

“What difference does it make?” I said pulling in front of his house. “I mean Red is an okay person. I don’t care about her past. I don’t know if I want to date her but for now I mean why not have fun.”

 

“Whatever,” said Stan getting out the car. I follow suit.

 

“Hey!” I yell jumping out the car and walking behind him. “What the fuck is your problem?” Stan turns around and his face goes from angry to sad.

 

“I’m still fighting with Wendy,” he explains. “It’s no excuse for yelling at you but this stressing me the fuck out.”

 

“Why are you guys even fighting?” I asked. “Things seem fine earlier today.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” replied Stan. “I’ll see you later.” Stan heads into the house not allowing me to get another word in. I shake my head getting back into the car heading home. I can see everyone is already sitting down at the table when I enter the house. My mom smiles so hard when she sees me.

 

“How was your day?” she asked.

 

“Fine,” I replied trying to tell myself not to blush at the fact that my parents heard me fucking. I sit down at the table as mom sits down my plate of homemade chicken parmesan.

 

“That Red is a very nice girl,” she went on to say. “I mean she is not Jewish but she is open to the idea! Those are the kind of girls you should be dating and spending your time with.”

 

“Agreed,” said my dad. “Instead of spending all your time with Stan.”

 

“Kyle got a job,” said Ike. I look at him not sure if I want to thank him or throw a roll at him.

 

“What?” asked my mom dropping her fork on the plate.

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “I got a job at the junkyard making 14 an hour. I will work the register and help people at the front. I don’t have to worry about getting dirty at all.”

 

Mom smiles. “You did a lot today, I’m so proud of you.” Now I can’t stop the blush from creeping up to my cheeks. Only my parents would encourage my sex life.


	10. Chapter 10

I am glad I don’t have to wear a uniform to work. I brought some clothes for work so I would not ruin my good clothes. I know Carl said I wouldn’t have to work out in the yard but better safe than sorry. I’m in route to the junk yard having my first shift with Kenny and I am really glad.

 

Things between Stan and I have been strained and fucking weird. I actually haven’t talked to him in a few days because I didn’t feel like dealing with his bullshit attitude. I pull into the parking lot parking where Carl told me too. The team, we have to park off to the side of the building to ensure we leave the parking spaces up front for the customers. I get out with my lunch in hand heading towards the building. I have a closing shift and I’m praying to god it is a slow day for my first day.

 

I head into the entrance Stan and Kenny showed me the time I came with Ike and locked the door behind me. I headed straight to Carl’s office in the corner of the building. He is sitting at his desk looking at something on the computer. He looks up noticing me.

 

“Hi Kyle, how are you today?”

 

“I’m good,” I replied handing him the papers. “Where would you like me to go?”

 

“You can meet Kenny up front. Since you are closing with him he will be showing you the ropes. I will be here until 6pm and then you two will be on your own.” Okay then. “Don’t worry I will come to check on you before I leave.” I let out a nervously laugh.

 

“Okay, thank you.” I head out towards the back of the building. I see Kenny is at the opening for the door that leads outside. It has a little window for us to talk to customers but we can also walk out of it as well by opening the bottom half.

 

“Hey,” smiled Kenny. “This is so awesome. Get to work with my best friends!”

 

“Yeah okay,” I replied laughing. “What do I need to know?”

 

“Only you would want to jump right into things,” said Kenny. “We don’t have any people here right now. Although since you will be working this area. You can actually sit over here at the desk if no one is up at the window. One of the reasons sometimes I like working up here.” Kenny walks over to the register. “This is pretty easy to use. It’s kind of old school. We have to type in the dollar amount and hit the plus sign if they are buying more than one. Here is the credit card machine to the right. If you are taking cash you hit the dollar sign. It will be easier to explain when you are checking someone out.”

 

I nod because I hear and see what he talking about but I would need to work through it when I have an actual customer. I look out the window and spot Stan. He is sweaty as fuck. I can see the sweat shining off his forehead and arms. You have got to be working hard to have your arms sweating like that. He is also covered in dirt in certain spots.

 

“Yeah, Stan had to put out the new stuff we got in,” explained Kenny. “We have to rearrange things when that happens sometimes. I am glad it was him today and not me. I would hate to go that dirty for the rest of the shift.”

 

“You already know how I feel about that,” I stated folding my arms. Kenny walks through the door and motions for me to follow him. He shows me all the parts of the junk yard just so I will know in case I ever need to find him, Stan or Carl. I would also be able to let the customer know where to go depending on what they are looking for. As we head back to the front Stan sees us. He walks off to the side of the lot with the cars. “Is it just me or is he running from you?”

 

I sighed. He probably is, Stan doesn’t like confrontation. “We kind of had this falling out last week.”

 

“Last week?” questioned Kenny. “You guys never fight, what the hell happened?”

 

“I don’t know!” I exclaimed. “Like seriously. He got mad because I slept with Red.”

 

“Oh shit, you fucked Red. How am I just hearing about this?” Kenny leans in close “How was it?”

 

“Kenny, that is not important right now?”

 

“It’s Red!” droned Kenny. “I haven’t had the chance to take her for a ride. Like most of the guys at school say she has skills. It’s only natural I would be curious.” He laughs at his own joke. I shake my head. “You guys hook up again?” I push Kenny blushing slightly. I did hook up with Red half way through the week. This time around I was much better and more prepared than before. “Let me find out Kyle.” I start laughing.

 

After horsing around for a bit we got a customer. I just watched as Kenny helped him locate whatever it was he was looking for. I’m standing in the window glad that I’m not out in the yard. It’s hot as fuck out there today. I continue hanging back until I’m needed to ring up a customer which Kenny helped me with. Sometime around 4 I see Stan making his way over.

 

“Bye Stan,” I said knowing he was off for the day. I know he was still not in the mood to chat but I don’t care about that. He waves at me before heading out. The rest of my day was uneventful. Closing up is pretty simple. Kenny has the keys to lock everything up and we let the dog out into the yard to patrol. We walk over to our cars to head home for the night.

 

“How is Ike’s project coming along?” asked Kenny.

 

“I guess it is coming along fine,” I said unlocking the car door. “He has been working on it outside but he will not let us see it until it’s done.”

 

“What do you think of the job so far?”

 

“I like it. It’s simple and not complicated. I could do without the smell but it’s fine. I’m making pretty good money.”

 

“Yup, just sit back and enjoy everything. Hope you and Stan patch things up soon. It’s kind of weird not seeing you guys talk. Although his focus on work has been incredible.” Stan does his best work under pressure or stress, sad to say.

 

“I’m sure we will, I just don’t know when. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I climb into the car thinking I’m not sure how to patch things up with Stan. I honestly don’t even know why we’re really not talking to be honest. It has to be more to it than me having sex with Red. I head towards home ready for a nice long shower knowing I am not going to figure out the answers to my questions tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

AUGUST

 

I’m sitting at my computer as Red is getting dressed. Heading out tomorrow morning with the Marshes for the beach. Although Stan and I haven’t really been talking I am still looking forward to going. Maybe Stan will get that stick out of his ass along the way and we can have some real fun. I’m logging into Facebook. The first thing I notice is that Stan and Wendy broke up. Since we haven’t talked in over a month I have no idea what is going on between him and Wendy. We have only been talking in passing but we aren’t talking like how we usually do. It is strange being left out of the loop.

 

“Shit,” I muttered staring at the screen. “Red, did you know about this?” Red walks over to the computer leaning over my shoulder.

 

“No but I’m not surprised,” she said standing upright. “They have been fighting like crazy. I’m sure they will be back together in a month or something.” True, Wendy and Stan have the highest record of everyone we know for breaking up and getting back together. “Should make for an interesting vacation for you guys.”

 

“Tell me about it,” I said swinging around in my chair. Red sat down in my lap straddling me while looking down at me.

 

“A whole week without you huh?”

 

“Yup,” I replied not feeling bad about it. I will admit I’m starting to like her. She is easy to be around plus my parents haven’t been up my ass which is an added bonus.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Red leaned down kissing me passionately. Although I like her, we’re having fun, enjoying each other company, but something seems missing. At least we’re not committed and I have time to figure it out. Unless she gets tired of me before I figure it out that is. 

 

“Are you going to talk to Wendy about what happened?” I asked.

 

“I won’t have to,” replied Red standing up. “She will come to me.” Red goes and picks up her cell off my nightstand tapping the screen. “She is already texting me. Apparently, she wants me to stop by and vent. I’m willing to be all ears for this shit.” I almost laugh but decided that would be rude.

 

“Okay,” I said standing up. “Let me walk you out.”

 

“That’s not necessary,” laughed Red. “Thanks though, I will see you once you return.” My phone starts ringing as Red walks out the room. I see that it is Kenny. Him and Stan are working tonight while I have the day off.

 

“Hey,” I said answering the phone. “Are you on break?”

 

“Something like that,” said Kenny. “Stan is pissed the fuck off. Him and Wendy broke up for like the 100th time.”

 

“Yeah, I saw that on Facebook.”

 

“How do you think things are going to be on vacation?”

 

“Okay I guess,” I replied shrugging although he couldn’t see me. “I mean it could be a great distraction for him. Has he told you anything?”

 

“Nope, he is man handling the shit of the scrap metal today though. No complaints from over here. I was calling to say see if you two can make up. Get him to talk because I kind of do want the normal Stan back.” He has been like this for a while now so I’m not surprised Kenny is now stepping in.

 

“Me too,” I reply. “I will give it my best shot.” I talk to Kenny as I double check my bags to ensure that I have everything. I’m pretty satisfied with the amount of money I was able to save for the trip. I can’t even sleep because I’m super excited about the trip despite the fact Stan is being an ass. This is the longest we have gone with not talking on a daily basis. I’m sure if my mom knew she would be thrilled. She hasn’t asked about Stan and I sure wasn’t going to bring him up.

 

It is now morning and I head over to the Marshes so we can head out. I’m still a bit tired since it took me forever to fall asleep last night. I knock on the door and see Shelly.

 

“Hi Shelly,” I smile.

 

“Hey,” she said. She is dressed in a loose tank top with jean shorts and sneakers. Her brown back length hair is tossed up in a ponytail. “Are you sure you want to tag along with our family?”

 

“I’m sure,” I replied. I notice that Mr. Marsh is running around looking for something. Stan is seen dragging bags towards the van they rented for the trip. “Should I follow Stan with my bag.”

 

“I guess so,” droned Shelly shrugging. “Whatever, I don’t really care.” I follow Stan out to the garage with my bag in tow.

 

“You need any help?”

 

“Not really,” said Stan. He looks like he hasn’t slept well in days.

 

“Where should I put my bag?” I asked.

 

“I got it,” said Stan taking the bag from me. At least he seems willing to talk to me. I’m hoping this drive will not be torture. Mr. Marsh finally finds what he is looking for and we all climb into the van. Stan and I are in the back while Shelly has the whole front seat to herself. Mr. Marsh struggles with the directions, I don’t know how since we’re just using google maps.

 

The drive is 10 hours. I want to see what I can get out of Stan but now is not the time. I end up falling asleep close to the end of the drive. I wake up once we have arrived thanks to Shelly yelling for us to wake up. I ended cuddling into Stan and he was laying against the window. His eyes were red which let me know he didn’t get enough sleep makes me feel bad. I slept great during the ride here to the beach. We gather our items and head into the beach house.

 

For a beach house, it is very nice. I know the Marshes had to spend a pretty penny on this. It has two floors making me curious as to what the inside looks like. Once inside the kitchen is a nice size off to the right. An open concept as across from the kitchen is a dining table that occupies 8 people. The living room looks weird to me since the furniture is white and they are trying hard to make it look like beach furniture? I am surprised to see the place at least has an inch flat screen. I continue into further into the house behind Shelly. I head upstairs behind her to select a room.

“This is my room,” said Shelly walking in and slamming the door. Well I guess we don’t get to pick that one. The master bedroom is on the first floor so the other room left is for me and Stan. It has two twin beds in it so we don’t have to worry about sharing beds. I sit my bag down already wanting the internet code. I look at Stan has he lays down on the bed closest to the window. He is on is back and looks like he has a lot on his mind. I decide to try and officially break the ice as I head over close to his bed.

 

“Stan, um did you want to talk about it?” I ask. Not very tactful but he looks awful.

 

“I just really want to get drunk but I can’t,” huffs Stan. I sit down on the bed looking at Stan feeling a little worried.

 

“Stan, you can talk to me,” I say softly putting my hand on his shoulder. He turns away from me. “I mean since when do we not tell each other everything? So what you and Wendy break up about this time? I know you love her but you guys will get back together, you always do.”

 

“She broke up because I was being an ass to her,” said Stan.

 

“Well, you have been an asshole lately,” Stan starts to shake a little. “Stan?”

 

“I have been having these thoughts,” he says lowly. “About being with men.” I am taken back by this. How do I respond to this? I don’t want to scare him off. “You’re freaking out aren’t you?”

 

“No,” I reply quickly. “I just wanted you to explain more.”

 

“What more is there to explain? I want to be with a guy or at least try it. I mean I might be gay but I really don’t know. It’s like the thoughts are driving me crazy.” I squeeze his shoulder because I don’t know what else to do. “I kept trying to convince myself that this is just a phase or something. I don’t know though.”

 

“Don’t let it bother you,” I sigh as I try to think of something encouraging to say “I mean let’s be logic about this. Maybe you should go out with a guy and see how you feel.”

 

“You can’t be serious? I’m on the fence about this. I can’t just go up to some guy and say hey you want to go out on a date with me so I can figure out if I’m gay.”

 

“Well not like that. We will figure it out okay.”

 

“Okay,” he said sounding emotionally drained. “Can I go to sleep now?”

 

“Sure,” I reply. I leave the room wanting to call Kenny so bad and tell him but I know Stan would not want this. Stan might be gay or might not be. A small part of me wouldn’t mind if he was gay. Does it really matter? He would still be my best friend. I get the internet code from Mrs. Marsh. They are counting everything in the kitchen to ensure the previous guest did not steal anything I guess. I don’t know how that works. I head back upstairs and I can hear Stan snoring lightly. I feel better knowing that he is now getting some sleep. I decide to put up my things and then decided to take care of Stan’s. I mean he has such a rough couple of weeks.

 

I reach into Stan’s bag pulling out his shirts, jeans, and shorts. I hang them up in the closet. I take his under garments and put them inside the draw. I pause when I get to a bottle of lube and um a rubber penis. I can feel myself blushing 10 shades of red. Um I guess I will put this in the draw for him as well. I put it the draw with his under garments as I begin to picture Stan fucking himself with it. I wonder how the hell does he plan on using that when we are sharing rooms? I hear my phone go off interrupting my thoughts. I walk over to the nightstand in between the two beds grabbing my phone.

 

Red: You make it there safely?

 

Kyle: Yeah we’re here. How did things go with Wendy?

 

Red: lol she is pissed off at Stan. I can tell you that much. Did Stan tell you anything?

 

Kyle: In so many words. He admits to being an asshole at least.

 

Red: That’s funny, guess that didn’t save him from her dumping him.

 

Knowing what I know about Stan now, I think it is best that him and Wendy aren’t together. I sigh thinking about this. My best friend was going through a crisis and I wasn’t there for him. Mostly because he wouldn’t let me. I look over at Stan who is still sleeping. Don’t worry dude, I won’t let you down again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to let you know to enjoy the binge posting. It's because I am on a mini vaca I can do this. Yay!

“Stanley, when did you want to set up camp on the beach?” asked Mrs. Marsh as we’re coming back from dinner. We went to a in town sea food house which is a great experience. My salmon tasted so fresh which it had better all the money I spent on it. 

 

“I don’t know,” Stan shrugged. “Maybe tomorrow or whatever. At least then I can see if I like it.”

 

“Remember to consider when the tide comes in as well,” Mrs. Marsh further explained. “I don’t want you boys drowning.”

 

“I don’t understand why you’re camping on the beach when you could be sleeping in this place we spent a fortune on,” said Mr. Marsh.

 

“Honey, you know Stan loves to camp. I think this is great. How often are we able to get to a beach to even do this.” Mr. Marsh rolls his eyes as we pull into the drive way. Poor Stan, I had to wake him up from his nap and force him downstairs so we could head out for dinner. I’m pretty excited about hitting the beach tomorrow myself. Shelly heads to the kitchen while Stan and I head upstairs. Stan walks into the room and walks over to where he dropped his bag noticing that it’s gone.

 

“It’s in the closet,” I explained sitting on my bed. “You were so tired I took the liberty of putting your things up for you.” I can see Stan blushing although his back is to me. “It’s okay Stan, I put it in the draw with the rest of your stuff.” Stan turns around walking out of the bedroom door. I sigh feeling bad. I’m trying to be supportive and show him this is not such a big deal but I think he is still having a hard time accepting himself.

 

I pull out my iPad getting online to see what is going on. I get on Facebook seeing that Wendy wasted no time moving on. She went on a date David tonight and had no problem posting the pictures. She is really telling Stan he can shove it. I shake my head as I continue on down the feed. I see that Red is going to a party tonight. She took a selfie and uploaded it. She looks nice in her white tube top and relaxed jeans. I can see a bit of her stomach showing. I know some guys are going to try to get into her pants tonight.

 

I look up and see that Stan has made himself back into the room. I don’t like seeing my friend like this so I decide to say something I know I shouldn’t have.

 

“You know Stan you were right,” I said looking up from the tablet. I can tell he is wondering what I am talking about.

 

“What?”

 

“I had Red try that um thing Wendy did with you,” I lied calmly. Stan is looking at me and my red face helps make my story believable. I can see Stan look like himself as he slowly starts to smile. He sits down on the bed across from me.

 

“What made you try it?” he asked. “I mean when did this happen? What did you think?” I laugh at his amusement.

 

“Dude calm down. I mean Red is very open about everything. She had no problem doing it.” It’s true, Red is very open. I’m sure she would do anything I asked her to but I don’t ask for much.

 

“Of course she wouldn’t,” laughed Stan. “She is the one who taught Wendy.” This I did not know. Either way I’m glad to see Stan is back to talking to me like nothing never happened. “What was it like being with the master? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“Well we weren’t really talking at the time,” I explain lying some more. “It is an experience I can’t explain but I did like it. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

 

“See, I knew I wasn’t crazy,” Stan runs his hand through his hair. “I like that feeling, you know, having her fingers inside of me. I kind of started experimenting which lead to my um thing you found.” I nod glad to know this lie has got him talking to me openly. I have no a clue what it feels like to have fingers up my ass but I better find out soon for the sake of this story. “What was going through your head when she did it?”

 

“You,” I replied when remembering I thought about what he told me that one time Red was blowing me. Stan turns red again. “Sorry, that came out wrong. I just remember what you told me and I was searching for those feelings you described.” Now I’m flushing since I messed up my wording. Stan looks at me wanting me to continue. “Uh it felt weird at first but I got into it.”

 

“Sure,” chuckled Stan. “That is what I said in the beginning, let me try again. I mean Wendy was fine with using one finger but I ended up having her use 3 fingers once before the break up.”

 

“Three fingers, Jesus Stan,”

 

“I know,” said Stan leaning back. “I just wanted to feel more, boy did I. I think the uh thing will help provide me with what I want to feel.” I like how he can’t even call it a penis, dick, or even rubber cock, that’s really what it is.

 

“Have you tried it yet?” I asked.

 

“No,” replied Stan. “It came in the mail like the day before we left. Lucky for me the box was discreet. My mom put it in my room last night since you know I closed at the shop. I had to focus on getting everything for the trip. I planned to use it at some point while I am here. I mean I didn’t know we would have to share rooms.”

 

“It’s fine,” I replied. “If you want to use it just let me know and I will steer clear of the room.”

 

“That would be just weird,” said Stan. “I mean you would know what I’m doing.”

 

“I know what you’re doing any way. What difference would it make?” Stan looks at me thoughtful for a moment. “Did you want to use it now?” Stan goes red again answering that question for me. “Okay well I can take my leave now.”

 

“No!” said Stan grabbing my hand. I feel a slight tingle in my hand travel down to my toes. “I don’t want to be here by myself. Besides I’m scared to use it.” I don’t know why he is so scared to use it. It can’t be that different from using your fingers.

 

“I can help you,” I offer. Soon as the words leave my mouth I’m asking myself what the fuck am I doing. Why did I just offer to help him shove a rubber cock up his ass. Sure, we’re best friends and always help each other but this is a bit much. Stan looks at me as if he is in shock that I made such an offer.

 

“Not tonight,” he said. I thought he would hesitate but he didn’t at all. “Tomorrow night, on the beach. I don’t want to chance my parents hearing us.” I nod wondering what the hell am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably weird for some people but I actually did do this for a friend. Probably TMI but I didn't want anyone to think I was just pulling this out of my ass with Kyle offering to help Stan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what is happening in this chapter XD 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kind words of encourage. I don't know why but this story line feels more personal to me some how so I'm constantly worried what the reader is thinking. Anyway enjoy the chapter :-)

I manage to act normal but on the inside I am freaking the hell out. I never had fingers up my ass, now I’m going to help my best friend take a rubber cock. I am inside on my bed on the iPad looking up safe ways to do this since neither of us know what we’re doing. Lucky for Stan I’m not squeamish around men, I think, I keep trying to tell myself not to freak out. It’s just Stan. He is outside setting up the tent and the little fire area. The only things we will have with us is our phones. I plan to at least bring my ipad but other than that no other form of entertainment, everything else will stay inside. Talk about some serious bonding.

 

I hear my phone buzz. I grab it and see that it’s Kenny, he sent me a text.

 

Kenny: Just so you know Red hooked up with someone last night.

 

I roll my eyes not surprised by this news. Red loves sex and I didn’t not think she was going to wait for my dick to return. Although if she had I would be impressed. Maybe then I would have seriously considered her to be my girlfriend but at this rate not going to happen.

 

Kyle: We’re not dating so it doesn’t matter

 

Kenny: I know but she had a three-some. That girl really knows how to get down.

 

Kyle: Are you telling me that you fucked her Kenny?

 

Kenny: I wish but no. She hooked up with Clyde and Jason. She has no shame in her game.

 

I shake my head because she really doesn’t. Sometimes I wonder if she really likes me or just my dick at this point.

 

Kyle: That’s Red for you. Did you go to the party?

 

Kenny: Yeah but I went late when almost all the booze was gone. Looks like you and Stan made up.

 

Stan and I had went to the beach earlier in day. We took lots of pictures and his dad even cooked on the grill. I have to say it was enjoyable. I even remembered to keep up with my sunscreen. Being sunburned is not on my to do list. Stan and I both uploaded some photos on Facebook. Poor Cartman is dying for a real hot dog and hamburger. I swear he is going to binge when he leaves that camp.

 

Kyle: Yeah we did. He had a lot of stuff going on with Wendy but I think he may be okay now

 

Kenny: I never seen Wendy move on so fast. She had no problem posting her date with David last night

 

Kyle: I mean she ended the relationship for a reason. I’m in no position to judge what Wendy does.

 

Kenny: I’m not judging her I’m just saying, like wow

 

Kyle: Kenny when are you going to get a girlfriend

 

Kenny: You got jokes huh Kyle. I have actually been talking to this girl online.

 

Kyle: Online? Serious dude, she could be anybody

 

Kenny: True but she is everything! She is a bad ass at playing MOORPG’s too. You know how rare that is.

 

Kyle: Very rare

 

Stan comes into the room. “Hey dude, you ready?”

 

“Ready as I will ever be,” I say sitting up. I’m glad we can at least come back inside to pee and things like that. Truly camping is something I would not want to do. Just thinking about makes me itch.

 

“I already got everything we need down there in the tent” said Stan. “Come on, I had to pay Shelly to watch the tent.” I roll my eyes grabbing my phone and ipad. I decided I would use my data if need be. What can I say I love my internet. We head down to the beach and I decide to go bare foot like Stan. I like the feel of the sand between my toes.

 

“Took you long enough,” said Shelly.

 

“Thanks Shel,” said Stan handing her some money. “What do you have planned that you need to get back inside so quick?”

 

“None of your business loser,” said Shelly walking towards the house.

 

“Well,” I sighed. “That went as expected.” I look at the fire going and it looks nice. The sun is just starting to set.

 

“I got some left over hamburgers and hotdogs from dad,” said Stan. “I figured we could go back in the house for breakfast in the morning.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” I headed into the tent. I can see the two sleeping bags along with pillows. I smile glad that Stan knew to bring pillows. It’s hard for me to sleep without them. I sit the stuff down and join Stan next to the fire in the second chair.

 

“We got a shit ton of likes on our photos today,” said Stan looking at his phone.

 

“It doesn’t help that you don’t post pictures often,”

 

“You know I’m not a picture person,” said Stan sticking a hot dog on a stick and holding it over the fire.

 

“I know but you could do a little bit more than what you’re currently doing,” I reply. “No one is saying to put all of your business out there.”

 

“Speaking of business,” said Stan. “Are you okay with Red sleeping with other guys?”

 

“Why do you guys keep bringing that up!” I exclaim. “I’m not dating Red so she can fuck whoever the hell she wants.”

 

“Dude, you’re so better than this. I know you have been single for months now but don’t settle.”

 

“I’m not settling,” I replied slightly agitated. “I would be settling if I was dating her but I’m not.”

 

“That’s my point,” droned Stan. “You shouldn’t just be letting her use you.”

 

“How do you know I’m not using her?”

 

“You’re not that kind of person,”

 

“I’m not the perfect little boy everything thinks I am,” I exclaim. “I am mean I don’t see what the big deal is about sleeping with Red. We both know where we stand and everything is fine.”

 

“You feel nothing for her?” asked Stan. “Nothing at all?”

 

“I almost did,” I reply being honest. “However, her doing a threesome this weekend to me shows she can’t be in a committed relationship. She can’t even handle me being gone a week before she goes to fuck not one but two guys.” Stan seems happy with this answer and turns his attention back to his cooking hotdog. “Nervous about tonight?” I wanted Stan to dance a little although I’m shaking like a leaf on the inside. Small payback for him bringing up Red.

 

“Yeah,” said Stan not making eye contact. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this?”

 

“Because we’re friends,” I explain. “You’re going through something and I want to help you when I can. I am comfortable with my sexuality to help you figure this out.” Stan looks at me and I can see that he is afraid, he nods.

 

“Promise me our friendship won’t change after this,” he says. “I don’t know if I can be me without you.”

 

“You seem fine without me for like that past month,” I pointed out.

 

“I felt like I was dying,” Stan said quietly. I feel my chest tighten hearing him confess how it made him feel. It made my heart hurt knowing he felt that way. “I mean if I wasn’t working I was throwing myself into workouts and video games. Anything to stop me from thinking about you.” I swallow hard with the heaviness of his words weighing in on me. “Anyway, did you want a hamburger or hotdog?”

 

“Hamburger,” I reply. I can feel my chest getting a little tight. What we’re doing tonight is a big deal. I promised it won’t change things but I’m not sure if I can live up to that. I will do my best because it’s Stan. I eat my burger and we actually sit by the fire watching a movie on my iPad laughing at the stupid shit going on. As the night gets later less and less people are on the beach. The water has made its way closer to us but we are still far enough away from it. 

 

We finally head inside the tent and I’m super nervous. I watch as Stan zips it close. The moon is out so it looks brighter outside than usual. Stan is going over to his side of the tent. He looks up at me.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Yes,” I lie. Hell no I’m not sure but I don’t want to back out now. “What do we do now?” I already know what we should do since I looked it up. I want to see if Stan knows anything about what he is getting himself into.

 

“I guess I should stretch myself out a little,” said Stan blushing.

 

“That would be best,” I suggest. I crawl over to Stan as I can see he is nervous. I put my hand over his. “Nothing is going to change.” Stan looks down so unsure. I don’t know why but I lean in and kiss him, it looks like he needs it. At the same time, I surprised myself. I moved the second I completed my thought. Stan doesn’t kiss me back as he is in shock. After a minute, it feel his tongue breezes by mine as he starts to grip the front of my shirt. I open my eyes in shock because I didn’t expect him to slide his tongue in my mouth. Stan lays back on his sleeping bag removing his shorts. I feel my chest become tight as it feels like I know what I’m doing but not at the same time.

 

“Can you keep kissing me please?” asked Stan timidly. “It was helping me to relax.” Glad to know the kissing worked, I lean over Stan pressing my lips to his. I feel myself becoming lost in the kiss. I moan when I feel his hand come up and start to massage my curly hair. I love having my hair played in, hidden secret only my girlfriends know. Kissing Stan is much easier than I thought. I don’t realize how much I have engaged into the kiss until I’m pressing my body against his.

 

“Ah,” I moan pulling back. I can feel both of our hard cocks. I was not expecting to be turned on by this. I grab the lube before pulling a condom out of my wallet. Stan sees this and his eyes get wide. “This is for me to stretch you.” I open the condom putting it over one finger before coating it with lube. I close my eyes taking a deep breath still not believing I’m doing this. I only wanted to watch Stan fuck himself with this rubber cock. I did not plan this much to happen. Stan slides off his boxers and I see his dick spring up, I can’t help but stare it. The foreskin makes it look more interesting. Nothing like the little flash I saw on phone some time ago.

 

“You’re staring,” stated Stan blushing and closing his eyes.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize. I slide my hand down to his entrance. How do I know I won’t hurt him. This whole thing is crazy. I ended up here because of a white lie and some stupid little offer. Who am I kidding. I think a part of me wanted this, deep down. I push one finger inside slowly. Stan releases a low moan. I have no idea what I’m doing so I start to slide my finger back and forth slowly as I listened to Stan beneath me. I’m leaning over Stan holding myself up with my left forearm. My eyes are closed because I’m slightly embarrassed to see Stan being turned on. Damn if I would say he doesn’t sound sexy. After some time, I tell Stan I am going to add a second finger. At this point I am so hard my balls are starting to ache.

 

I pull my finger out to adjust to having two fingers inside the condom. I open my eyes catching a glimpse at Stan’s cock. It has a little precum starting to appear. I’m on my knees with my face on the side of Stan’s hips. I slide my two fingers in slowly.

 

“Ah,” moans Stan. I can’t help but look up since this is the first time he openly let his voice out. I can see his face is pink on the verge of being red. I continue to move my fingers in out now pretending that I’m fingering a girlfriend. I notice this changes things as Stan is now continuing to respond openly. It’s like our energy have become one. I slow my pace a few times before speeding up. I groan when I see Stan arch his back because I wish like hell I was touching myself.

 

“I think I’m ready now,” panted Stan sitting up. I remove my fingers putting the condom in the plastic bag we deemed trash. He grabs the rubber cock from the same bag the lube was in. Looking at it I’m glad to see he purchases an average size rubber penis and not something ridiculously big like I have seen in porn. I go to my side of the tint sitting down.

 

He rubs the lube on it and gets on all fours. I feel my mouth open as I see him bent over in from of me with his ass full on display, shiny, waiting. Knowing I’m the reason he is ready to take this cock has me very aroused. I watch as Stan slides it in slowly. He groans but doesn’t look to be in any pain. I watch as he works the rubber cock in and out slowly as if he is exploring the full feel of it. He looks like he is enjoying it as he quickens the pace.

 

After a while I can’t take it anymore. I slide my hands into my shorts wrapping my hand around my own dick. I moan feeling such relief touching myself. I decide to release myself from my shorts as I start moving my hand up and down slowly as I watch Stan. Stan must have found his spot because he just got louder. This is a side of Stan I have never seen before. Wendy was the only other person to see him like this. The strange connection we formed while I was fingering him didn’t go away. I close one eye trying to keep from cumming when I witness the look of pure pleasure on his face.

 

“Fuck,” moans Stan. He turns his head where he can now see what I’m doing. I should feel embarrassed since I’m sitting here masturbating to my best friend fucking himself. I can’t bring myself to feel bad about it. “Kyle…” He starts to move the rubber cock faster as I start to pump my hand faster. I watch Stan cry out louder as he starts to cum on his boxers that are beneath him.

 

“God damnit Stan,” I groan as I start cumming. I’m withering in pleasure as I see my cum squirting out and down my hand. I focus back on Stan who is still bent over breathing hard, his face still flushed. This feels like the most intimate thing I have ever done. Once I calm down I clean myself off with a paper towel and crawl towards Stan who is now curled over. I fold his dirty boxers hiding the evidence and look at him. “Stan, are you okay?” He nods slowly.

 

“It felt good,” he said lowly. “I don’t know what else to think right now except I want a real cock in my ass. Jesus Christ, what am I going to do?”

 

“Everything is going to be fine Stan,” I said placing my hand on his exposed hip. “Don’t over think this okay? You’re fine, everything is going to be fine.” Stan finally rolls over sitting up.

 

“Thanks, for everything,” sniffled Stan. I then realized he was very close to losing it. I don’t know why he would feel that way. He is not the only one who put himself on the line tonight. He begins to laugh nervously. “I didn’t know you were such a good kisser.” I laugh and push him lightly with things almost feeling normal.

 

“Whatever,” I smile. “I got skills, Red is not keeping me around for nothing.” Stan laughs sounding more like himself. He sits up putting the rubber penis back in the bag with the lube. He pulls on a pair of sweat pants climbing into his sleeping bag, I follow suit. “Hey Kyle, you think anyone heard us?”

 

“I don’t know if I even care at this point,” I reply honestly. I snuggle into my pillow.

 

“By the way your dick is pretty,” said Stan smiling at me. I laugh at him before rolling over to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter yay! I start back work tomorrow, I have told most of you who left comments this already. I am dropping back down to my 1 or 2 posts a week. It has been fun posting just about everyday. 
> 
> Sorry but more smut ahead. Wasn't planned it just happened.

The following morning I wake up to hearing children on the beach. God they are so loud. I groan as I shift inside my sleeping bag. I look over and I don’t see Stan. He actually woke up before me for a change. I grab my phone and see it is only 10am. I see Stan come into the tent fully dressed.

 

“Hey,” he smiled.

 

“Morning,” I yawn. “You almost scared me not being here when I woke up.”

 

“I know,” he replied. “I went to go take a shower and freshen up a bit. You can go now if you like.”

 

“Alright,” I reply. “Are we sleeping inside tonight or tent?”

 

“Can we do one more night in the tent? After that we can stay inside for the rest of the week.”

 

“Deal!” I exclaim.

 

“Oh, mom made breakfast. You may need to heat it up though. She was up pretty early.”

 

“Okay, what are the plans for today?”

 

“Mom and Shelly wanted to go to the mall so that kind of works out if you wanted to shop today.”

 

“Naw,” I reply. “Can we save that for another day. I will be right back.” I head into the house happy for the air condition. I head upstairs to the room we are staying in. I grab my clean under garments and clothes for today. I head to the bathroom thinking to myself everything feels pretty normal so far and I’m glad. I was expecting Stan to be super awkward about it but he isn’t. It’s almost as it last never happened. I get into the bathroom placing my phone down. I turn on some music to enjoy during my shower. As I wash myself I can’t help but think about what we did last night. I know I’m not gay. Does that make me curious?

 

I wrap things up getting dressed and heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, biscuits and gravy. Mrs. Marsh outdid herself. I see her sitting on the sofa reading a book.

 

“Hi Kyle, are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“Yes Ms. Marsh, thank you so much for paying for me to be here.”

 

“Of course,” she smiled. “You’re really like a second son. I noticed you haven’t been around much.”

 

“I had some things I had to take care of,” I said as I loaded a plate with biscuits and gravy and some bacon. I grab me a glass of orange juice. “When I’m not working I’m working on my essay submissions for college apps.”

 

“That is a great idea. Maybe you can get Stan to start working on his.” I laugh.

 

“I will try,”

 

“Will you guys be joining us at the mall today?”

 

“Not today,” I reply picking up my plate to take back outside and eat with Stan. “We are going to camp one more night outside and stay inside for the rest of the week. We can’t leave the tent unattended.”

 

“I understand. You let me know if you boys need anything. Stan has his key?”

 

“Yes,” I reply. He would have not been able to get inside the house without it this morning. I head back outside and head into the tent. Stan is sitting there reading a game magazine. “Did you eat already?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied looking over at me. “You could have eaten inside.”

 

“I know,” I reply. “I wanted to sit out here with you. I did leave my phone behind to charge. I swear these iPhones can’t hold a charge for shit.” Stan laughs. 

 

“Did you want to charge your iPad?”

 

“Yes, I will take that back in and do a trade off when I take the dishes in.” I focus on eating but I keep stealing glances at Stan and he keeps doing the same to me. I can’t help but wonder what is he thinking. I wonder if Stan is wanting to do what we did last night again. Shit even I want to do it again. I finish my food while reading on my iPad. Since my phone is inside I can’t use the internet at the moment.

“Did you want to go swimming?”

 

“Maybe,” I reply. I feel so clean at the moment I’m not sure if I want to go out in the dirty ocean water. “Did you bring any other magazines?”

 

“Not really,” said Stan sitting down the issue. “I’m going outside for some air.” He sits outside the tent in one of the chairs. Since I finished my breakfast heading the house to trade in my dishes for my phone. I plug up my iPad and check on my phone. I can see my phone needs to charge some more. I head back outside and Stan seems to be laid back enjoying the sun. Not that he needs a tan anyway. He is always tanned thanks to work. I grab my sunblock knowing damn well he didn’t put any on.

 

I start with his legs. I felt Stan jerk as he sits up slightly.

 

“It’s just me,” I reply. “I don’t want you to get burned dude.”

 

“Okay,” said Stan. “I can help you out. I mean you don’t have to do that.”

 

“I don’t mind,” I reply looking at him. I look away to focus back at the task at hand. I think I wanted an excuse to rub my hands on his skin. I take care of his legs, and arms, the back of his neck and he does his face. I cover myself next knowing what will happen to me if I don’t.

 

The rest of the day we ended up spending time relaxing. Chatting about our remaining plans for the summer, colleges we want to go to. Stan doesn’t have much thought on where he wants to go. He doesn’t even know what he is looking for regarding what the college can offer. We actually did end swimming later in the ocean. It was hot outside and I decided I didn’t want to miss out on my time to enjoy the beach. We got cleaned up for dinner and now we’re back on the beach. My electronics had the perfect time to charge so I have them back in the tent with us.

 

“What do you want to watch?” I ask Stan.

 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” he replies. “I’m actually kind of tired.” I don’t blame him, swimming kind of has that affect.

 

“Okay,” I reply. I turn over and start surfing the internet. I’m not missing much. I check my phone seeing a message from Kenny. He is following up on us, not much to tell since I’m keeping Stan’s secret at the moment. After some time I can hear Stan snoring. My god he is out. I see a text come through from Red.

 

Red: Thinking about you

 

I laugh. Is this girl for real? I don’t even bother responding. I lay down getting comfortable. It takes me a while to go to sleep over Stan’s snoring. My peaceful sleep is interrupted some hours later because the temperatures dropped. It’s the summer for god sake, I was not expecting it to get this could out here. I feel myself started to shake. It gets to the point I can’t even go back to sleep because of the shivering I’m doing.

 

“Hey,” says a groggy Stan. I feel too cold to even move.

 

“I’m trying to sleep Stan,” I say in a sleepy voice. “What is it?”

 

“I know you’re cold, you’re sensitive to the cold. Come closer to me.” It’s true. Despite growing up in South park I hate the cold. I wonder if being outside in it all these years finally wore down on me. Stan on the other hand loving camping shit despite if it’s hot or cold. I scoot over close to him but it is still not enough. “Get in my sleeping bag.” It pains me to move but I do it because I’m tired as fuck and just want to be warm so I can go back to sleep. I snuggle against Stan’s back feeling cozy immediately. I sigh in content as I’m finally able to drift back off to sleep.

 

I wonder how much time has passed now. I blink my eyes as I adjust to our surrounds. Stan has his arm wrapped around my waist. This actually feels nice. I quickly realize we both got morning wood. I groan not really wanting to leave my warm comfy spot. I want to reach for my phone but it’s too far away. It must still be early because I don’t hear many voices on the beach and the sky doesn’t appear to be bright either. I start move and I feel Stan tighten his grasp on me.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“In the house,” I replied still sounding like I should be sleep. “It’s cold as shit out here.”

 

“It’s not cold, just cool. I think a storm might be coming in. You hear those waves out there.” The waves are much louder than usual. I can hear him breathing in my ear, his breath on my neck. I blink trying to push away the tiny feeling that I think I’m feeling. “You’re really hard.” I can feel myself blushing and I’m glad I’m turned away from him.

 

“So are you,” I replied. “It’s um normal, no big deal.” I feel Stan’s lips on the back of my neck.

 

“You can’t go out there with that,” chuckled Stan causing me to laugh.

 

“No shit,” I replied. “I was waiting for it to go down.”

 

“Seems like it might be a while,” said Stan.

 

“How would you know?” 

 

“Don’t worry about how I would know,” laughed Stan. “I can help you out. If you’re comfortable with that? I mean I know you’re not into guys or whatever.” Stan sounded so confident but not at the same time. “Never mind, forget I said anything.” I feel Stan sit up.

 

“Wait,” I said grabbing his wrist. “I have never done anything like this before you know that.”

 

“Me too,” said Stan looking at me still nervous. “I mean we did okay without letting it change things. I just…”

 

“Stan it’s okay,” I reply with my face on fire. “How did you want to help me out?”

 

“I just want to do what Red did to you,” he said looking down at the sleeping bag. “I just want to finger you.” This is why you don’t lie to people. Red has never fingered me! I can’t tell him that now. I just finally got him to open up to me. If there is going to be anyone sticking their fingers up my ass it mid as well be my best friend.

 

“Um okay,” I reply. 

 

“Okay,” said Stan as if he couldn’t believe I agreed. “Well I plan to find your uh spot so it shouldn’t take long.” My spot? Dear god I’m starting to freak out now. “Did I need to do something to make you relax?” Stan laughs nervously as he goes to grab the lube.

 

“Um no,” I reply getting back into the sleeping bag. I pull off my bottoms more nervous than I was before. My erection is pretty persistent at the moment. He may be right about it taking a while to go down. I close my eyes knowing Stan is not going to hurt me. This is not normal. Two guys do not just do this and say oh we are helping each other out. Oh my god, what the fuck am I doing? My thoughts are interrupted by Stan’s fingers brushing the inside of my legs. 

 

“Condom” I say to Stan.

 

“What?” he asks half way crawling over to me.

 

“Grab a condom out of my wallet” I instruct. “It will be less messy.”

 

“Oh” said Stan going to my side of the tent and grabbing my wallet. “How many of these do you keep on you?”

 

“You never know what can happen so I like to keep 3 on me at all times”

 

“Well now you have 1 left” stated Stan as if he was proud two of the condoms was used between us. Stan crawls back over to me with everything he needs. I can tell he is now nervous. Stan gets into the sleeping bag with me but he keeps his clothes on. Probably for the best because I don’t give a damn what he says it is cold out here.

 

I feel my body become tense as his hand rubs my thigh. Stan sense this, leaning over me and kissing the side of my neck. I turn my head to side to hide my face. He continues to suck on my neck and his fingers make their way closer to my center. I hear the condom wrapper being opened and him fooling around with the lube. I can’t believe I’m even doing this. 

 

“Kyle” says Stan causing me to open my eyes. He leans down kissing me as I feel his finger slowly pushing in. I am talking to myself, telling myself to calm down, relax. Hard to relax with your friends finger up your ass. 

 

Stan stops kissing me once he has one finger inside of me. I lose my thoughts as I listen to Stan breathing. I can tell he is turned on by this by his breathing alone. It’s just how it was yesterday when he had the rubber dick in his ass. I moan remember what he looked like. I can tell Stan is not just sliding his finger in and out, he is really looking for my prostate. After a while I start to feel really good although he has no rhythm at all to what he is doing. My cock is hard and starting to leak. I’m to the point where I want to touch myself.

 

“Ahhhh,” I cry out grabbing Stan’s biceps as I arched my back.

 

“I think I found it,” smiled Stan. Holy shit. I heard I mean I know Stan said it felt good but I was not prepared for that. Stan touches it again and I grit my teeth. Stan starts to move his fingers in and out again as I begin to catch my breath. “Am I doing okay?” I nod my head yes. Stan leans closer to me. “Can I kiss you Kyle?” I nod again because I feel like my voice doesn’t want to work.

 

Stan leans close enough to start kissing me. He feels so good I can’t help it as I wrap my arms around his neck thrusting my hips slightly. Stan moans as he locates my spot again.

 

“Hah,” I cry against his lips. Stan touches it again and it feels like he put more pressure on my prostate. I can’t even say anything as my body starts to shake as I’m cumming on my shirt. I’m blinking trying to get my vision back as I’m gasping for air. I can see why Stan wanted Wendy to keep doing this. “You just made a mess in my sleeping bag.” Stan chuckles. 

 

“Oh you will be fine,” I breathed. “Oh my god,”

 

“Did I do alright?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, you did great,” I see Stan smile.

 

“We may want to get inside and change those clothes,”

 

“Yean,” I reply climbing out of the sleeping bag. I grab my boxers and shorts sliding them on quickly. I turn to Stan noticing the wet spot in front of his shorts. “Did you cum?”

 

“Let’s get going,” he said standing up blushing and hiding his wet spot by pulling up his shorts and placing his tee shirt over it. I stand up praying to god there are not a lot of people on the beach and none of the Marshes are downstairs. This would be hard as hell to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the great words of Kyle and Stan dude, man my inbox was flooded today. Like I came back home to 20 comments in my inbox. I can't begin to tell you how happy each and everyone made me. My first day back and I worked 12 hours today. I was so pleased with the responses I came home and got to work on this next chapter!
> 
> Not much going on this chapter but the next one um hm :-)

The rest of the week went by fast. We had a great time. We went shopping and got some clothes for school. We eat out every single night staying up late watching movies and showing. During the day it was us hanging out in the pool or swimming in the ocean. After not talking much prior to vacation this was much welcomed. Nothing more happened between Stan and I but things felt different. I won’t say it out loud plus it might freak Stan out. I can’t stop thinking about him, it’s kind of weird. I mean I am not sure if it romantic or sexually. I don’t want to think on it too hard and cause Stan to panic.

 

Believe it or not I actually met up with Red the day we returned. I wanted to have her try the whole fingering thing. She went down on me while fingering me. It was okay but not as pleasurable as it was when Stan did it. It was weird and didn’t feel right at all. I’m at work currently finishing up with a customer. Stan opened today and I’m mid, leaving Kenny to close with Carl. Soon of hours would change because of school. I’m not looking forward to that. I grab a cup of water and bring it to Stan. He was rearranging some small auto parts.

 

“Thanks Kyle, you didn’t have to bring me anything to drink.”

 

“I know but you’re working so hard,” I replied. “We got school in another week, it’s going to start to cool again soon.”

 

“I don’t mind it,” replied Stan. “I kind of miss the snow.” We share a laugh. “Your mom is starting to let up on us hanging out.”

 

“I know,” I replied. “I’m kind of glad.” I think mom let up because of Red, not sure but a huge theory. I see Stan shift nervously.

 

“So are you still seeing Red?”

 

“I’m not dating Red, never was.”

 

“You saw her, didn’t you?” asked Stan in shock. Damnit I hate how he knows me so well.

 

“Does it really matter if I saw Red?” I asked not liking where this is going.

 

“I guess it doesn’t,” replied Stan. He finished his water quickly handing me the empty cup before walking away. The only thing that has change is his hatred for Red has increased. I walk back to the front of the yard where I’m suppose to be and I see Kenny. He is standing with his arms folded.

 

“What is it Kenny?” I know he has something to say.

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” he asked.

 

“Nothing to tell,” I replied.

 

“Lair,” laughed Kenny. “What the fuck is going on with you and Stan? I thought you guys were cool.”

 

“Nothing is going on,” I replied heading back inside to my post. “Cool? Whatever everything is fine.”

 

“Bullshit,” replied Kenny.

 

“He is upset because I’m still fucking Red,” I explained.

 

“Why would he be mad about that?” asked Kenny dropping his arms. “I mean hey if she giving up free ass, I say take it.”

 

“That’s not why I’m doing it,” I reply.

 

“Really? Why don’t you explain to me why you’re sleeping with Red? You said you don’t want to date her and I find that to be very true.”

 

“It’s convenient that she wants to sleep with me,” I explain. “I don’t see anyone else offering me pussy.”

 

“Kyle, you would be surprised. You have to chase the women sometimes. You usually don’t and that’s the problem.”

 

“I do chase!” I exclaim. “Only if they’re worth it. I haven’t seen any girls I really want to date.”

 

“You’re so damn picky,” sighed Kenny folding his arms again.

 

“Well unlike you, I do not plan to date girls I do not see myself having a future with. If I want to sleep with anyone I can do just what I’m doing with Red.”

 

“That’s cold, Kyle.”

 

“It’s not cold,” I replied. “Not if the other party agrees.” Kenny and I chat a bit more before he goes to the shop to help Carl with the new items that were dropped off. I stare off into the junkyard waiting to catch a glimpse of Stan. I feel bad that my screwing Red is hurting him but shit we’re not dating. I pause as the thought crosses my mind. Dating.

 

The rest of my work day went by quickly. Stan left with a weak good bye. Damnit. I feel bad that I kind of messed things up. Did I really? This whole thing was his idea. He was the one who said things were not going to change. Now he is the one who changed. I say good bye to Carl and Kenny and head to my car. The drive home was longer than usual since I couldn’t wait to get there. I head into the house and my mom is sitting on the sofa watching TV.

 

“Kyle, I’m so glad your home,”

 

“Me too, did you cook tonight mom?”

 

“I did, everything is in the kitchen.” I start to head towards the kitchen. “I want to have a talk with you Kyle.” I knew she wanted something. She was practically waiting for me. I grab my plate and some ice tea wishing it was a beer instead to brace me for the nonsense to come.

 

“Okay mom, I’m ready,” I announce sitting at the table. She gets off the sofa and walks over and joins me at the table.

 

“How are things going with Red?”

 

“Things are fine,” I reply before digging into my roast.

 

“When are we going to meet her parents?”

 

“Mom we know everyone in town,”

 

“I know but I mean Red is your girlfriend,” Damnit I do not want to have this conversation with my mom.

 

“Red and I are not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just enjoying each other’s company.” I see my mom frown.

 

“Kyle please tell me you are not just sleeping with her?” Man this beyond weird. Why can’t I have normal parents, well dad is not so bad but mom is pushing it. This conversation shouldn’t even be happening with her, with dad I get but her, ugh.

 

“No, we hang out, go to the movies, things like that…”

 

“Why isn’t she your girlfriend then? I don’t understand this at all. Is this because Stan is single?”

 

“This has nothing to do with Stan!” I exclaim mad at the fact she tried to take a shot at him. “I mean Red is nice but I don’t know if she is someone I want to be my girlfriend.”

 

“Oh so you’re just using her! I raised you better than that.” I fight to not roll my eyes. I finish my dinner as quickly as I can so I can get the hell away from her. Now mom is telling me to date Red or let her go altogether. Somehow Stan being a bad influence came up somewhere in the mix. Good lord, at this moment I could kill Ike.

 

I head upstairs to my room glad for some peace and quiet. Doesn’t last long as I hear a knock on my door. I pray it is not my mom.

 

“Come in,” I see Ike peek into my room before entering. I laugh at how timid he looks. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” said Ike. “Why does something have to be wrong?”

 

“Dude, you can’t see the look on your face and it screams something is wrong,” Ike starts rub his hands on the front of his jeans nervously.

 

“Well nothing is wrong. I just had a question. I wanted to ask Dad but I’m not in the mood to hear the birds and the bees talk.” I chuckle as Ike rolls his eyes. Must be about some girl he is now interested in. He always has girls coming up to him but he can be pretty shy unless he gets to know you. “I think I’m in love Kyle but I’m not sure. I mean how do you even really know?” 

 

This is a hard question to answer. I don’t really love anyone accept my family, Stan and Kenny. I try to think of a way to word it.

 

“This is hard to answer,” I reply looking at him from my bed. “I mean if you’re questioning it you’re probably in love. It’s more than just butterflies in your stomach. It’s like you care about the person more than yourself. You’re willing to do anything to ensure they are happy even if it hurts you. Sometimes you might find being in contact with them in must. Talking them, having to touch them, that is the only way I can explain it” I look at Ike.

 

“Wow that is pretty intense. I guess that is why you always need Stan around.”

 

“Now what a minute,” I reply. “Why are you bringing up Stan? You’re just as bad as mom.”

 

Ike laughs. “I’m nothing like mom and you know it. I mean come on, you freaked out when she said you couldn’t see him.”

 

“Of course I would. He is my best friend!”

 

“Best friend that you love,” said Ike teasingly. “Why don’t you want to admit it.”

 

“No, I love him but I am not in love with him,”

 

“Whatever,” said Ike turning towards the door. “You’re in total denial. At least I can at least admit that I’m in love.” Ike walks out of my door before I had the chance to ask him who. I didn’t know my baby brother was even talking to anyone. I lay back on my bed wondering why does everyone think I have a hard on for Stan or vice versa. Why can’t we just be two very close friends. In this case we are very close now but……ugh. So annoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, whew, going through some serious shit over here so took me a while to get around to this chapter but here we are. Kyle finally admits his feelings in this chapter FYI, yay!
> 
> Not sure when my next post will be but I will aim for it to be soon.

School has been in session for 3 weeks now. I have submitted one application to a college in California. It would be nice to get away from the cold. I was thinking of a college in Miami but I know most people that go there it is just to party so I’m not sure if I really want to go there. 

 

On the upside, I traded in my car for something a little better since I was working this past summer. I’m at least getting something for all my time being held up. I’m currently in the lunch room eating the lunch I made for myself last night. Nothing special, just a tuna salad and some veggies. Trying to stay healthy but easier said than done.

 

Stan is actually sitting with Wendy and not me. We still talk but not as much. I know he is pushing me away but I don’t have time to chase him right now. I turn my attention to Cartman making an ass of himself with his jock friends. Yes, that idiot has friends and is rather popular, I have no idea why. I’m making great use of my time during lunch as I’m searching to see if there are any other schools I would be interested in. I look up in time to see Red sit down next to Kenny.

 

“What do we owe this visit?” asked Kenny.

 

“No one is here to see you McCorrmick,” Red turns her head towards me “Hey Kyle,” She flashes me a bright smile.

 

“Hey,” I stated picking at my salad as I sit my phone down.

 

“Haven’t seen you around too much. Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine. I have been busy.” I can see Kenny watching our faces carefully. He is not even trying to be sly about it.

 

“Are avoiding me Kyle?”

 

“No, if I was I would not be talking to you right now,” I clarify to Red.

 

“Is there a problem Kyle? I’m sensing some attitude.” She looks visibly upset. I don’t know what for. She knew what this was from the beginning. Red should know as well as everyone else I don’t play around when it comes to my education. This is our last year and I don’t have time for games.

 

“It’s not you it’s my mom,” I admit not sure why I should even really be telling her this. “She pretty much wants you to be my girlfriend.” I hear Kenny chuckle before Red gives him this look causing him to stop.

 

“Your mom knows I’m great catch,” beamed Red. “Smart women.” I see Red reach over and take a carrot from my side dish. I frown not pleased she just put her hands on my food without asking. “Think Stan and Wendy are going to get back together?”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t really care.”

 

“Sure you don’t care. You want your best friend to be happy right. Wendy just might be his happiness. They do look pretty cozy right now.” I take a quick glance and Stan is actually smiling as he chats with Clyde and Bebe as Wendy is leaning into Stan giggling.

 

“I do but not if they’re going to break up again and he is right back at square one, I state looking away from the scene.

 

“Maybe it’s just their thing,” shrugged Kenny.

 

“That would be retarded but I can see that,” agrees Red. It sucks that I’m the only one who knows that Stan is going through an identity crisis. I feel like I’m even questioning myself after everything that has happened along with Ike’s statement weeks ago. Another reason I don’t mind the distance at this time. That is not going to fly for long since we’re working together closing tonight. We spend the rest of lunch chatting about random stuff before heading to class. I see that Kenny sent me a text as I’m half way to my next class.

 

Kenny: You’re still banging her!

 

Kyle: Not lately, I’m seriously busy

 

Kenny: No one is that busy

 

Kyle: Bye Kenny

 

The school day goes by quickly for a change. I can’t even enjoy it knowing that I have to go to work. Once behind the wheel of my car I smile remembering it is worth it. I drove to work parking in my usual spot. I’m sure Stan could use a ride home tonight but I don’t know if he is going to have his parents come get him or not.

 

I head into the office ready to get this shift over with. I say hi to Carl and head to my spot. Stan and I could have rode together but I needed my alone time. I have my phone out when Stan walks in cutting it close to being late. He waves at me before heading into the yard. Hey, I got a wave today, some small improvement. Time starts to slow down. There is nothing for me to do since everything is clean and in order. We were doing so good today, why slow down now. If Kenny was here it wouldn’t be as bad.

 

“Kyle, Stan has the lock up keys correct?”

 

“Yes Carl, are you leaving for the day?”

 

“It’s that time. Just to let you know the colder it gets, the less exciting things will be around here.”

 

“I’m just glad to still being working here,” I smile.

 

“I’m glad to have you guys. The people that worked for my dad when he was in charge were awful. I mean they wanted to get paid to do nothing.”

 

“I honestly feel like I do nothing,” I admit leaning against the desk.

 

“Are you kidding me,” laughed Carl. “Look at this place? You got everything organized and clean. Despite us constantly getting our dirty hands all over everything. I can only imagine what your house looks like.” I laugh. “Have a good night and I will see you in two days, right?”

 

“Correct,” I confirm. I watch as Carl leaves before turning my focus back to my phone. I know terrible but I have nothing else better to do. I head to Facebook going down the feed. After a while I end up on Kenny’s page. I’m laughing at some meme’s Kenny posted when I see Stan walking towards me with blood running from his hand and down his forearm. “Jesus Christ!” I open the door allowing him to come in.

 

“I don’t know what happened,” he explained. “I was moving the metal scraps and next thing I know I’m bleeding. Hurts like a bitch.” I pull Stan over to the sink. I put his hand under cold water. I ran to the first aid cabinet grabbing almost everything I see not knowing what I will need yet.

 

“Let me see,” I instruct turning off the water. I have Stan sit down in the chair behind the desk before checking out the damage. I look at his hand and he cut is in a bad spot, right by his thumb down his palm. I look to make sure he doesn’t need stiches. “I think you’re going to be okay.” I feel myself become a little nervous as I clean him up as my heart starts to beat a little harder from touching him. I wrap his hand up feeling better after cleaning and applying disinfectant. “What else did you have to do tonight because I don’t think you can do much in that condition.”

 

“I was just about done anyways,” explained Stan. He shifts a little bit in his chair. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

 

“No problem,” I replied. I look into the yard and not a single person in site. I look back at Stan who is still sitting at the small desk. “How is everything? I have been busy and we haven’t had a chance to catch up.”

 

“You know my number,” replied Stan.

 

“Yeah and you know mine,” I reply trying not to be snippy. “I’m just trying to see how you’re doing.”

 

“I’m fine,” he lies. I know he is lying. Don’t ask me how I know but I do.

 

“Are you and Wendy going to get back together?”

 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs standing up. “Doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” I scoff. “Did you forget what you told me?”

 

“No I didn’t,” muttered Stan.

 

“So are you saying you know what you prefer now? Are you still confused?”

 

“I’m not confused. I thought I was but I’m not, I prefer girls,” Bullshit. No non confused person would touch me the way he did. I’m not buying this at all. Just because he doesn’t like me seeing Red which I’m not, doesn’t give him the right to lie to me. This is too major for him to be bullshitting with me.

 

“Did you need a ride home?” I ask changing the subject.

 

“Are you offering?” asked Stan with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes,”

 

“It’s cool then.” Stan walks back outside to do who knows what. I sigh know I’m going to corner the shit out of him on the way home. I mean why is he lying to himself? I thought back to what Ike said that me. I guess it is a friend thing, whatever. I just want to make sure he is okay, we are okay. We manage to get 2 people before having to close for the night. We let Besty the dog into the yard for guarding. I get into my car realizing this is Stan’s first time in it.

 

“You like it?” I ask.

 

“It’s nice,” replied Stan. “I’m still saving for mine.” I unlock the doors to my 2008 Nissan Maxima.

 

“You have been saving for months,” I replied starting my car up and pulling out of the parking space. “You’re going to be able to get a good car, that’s for sure.” I turn on some music to lighten the mood a bit. Once we are on the main road home is when I decide to go for it. “You know we’re going be friends regardless of your sexual preference.” Stan signs.

 

“I know, everything is fine.”

 

“You don’t seem okay,” I reply. 

 

“I’m fine Kyle just drop it okay,” I don’t say anything further. I focus on the road ahead almost mashing on the peddle. I usually don’t tend to speed but in this case, I did a little. We finally pull up to his house. I barely get the car in park before he is hoping out of the car and running towards the door. I get out and run behind him.

 

“Stan, wait a damn minute,” I say loudly. “What is going on? Why are you mad at me?” This can’t just be about Red. Stan stops moving and turns to face me.

 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself.” Wait, he’s not mad at me?

 

“What?” I ask confused. I stop midway up the driveway. “Why are you mad at yourself?” Stan walks closer to me.

 

“Because I love you,” he mutters looking off to the side. I stare at him in disbelief as he starts to walk closer. “I didn’t love Wendy like how I love you.” Stan is now so close to me I can smell his body wash. Pretty impressive he smells good even after a shift at work. “I guess I never realized it was on this level.” I feel like I can’t breathe. My best friend is in love with me. My body starts to feel warm all over before Stan is cupping my face kissing me. 

 

I’m not sure if Annie, Bebe, or Rebecca ever loved me. The way Stan is kissing me, I know he loves me. I kiss Stan back because it feels good and maybe just maybe I feel something for him. I slide my tongue into Stan’s mouth allowing a small sound of pleasure to escape from me. Stan grunts slightly moving his hands down to my waist. 

 

“Stan,” I moan against his lips. Stan is not letting me go as he holding me tighter as we continue to kiss. God I missed him so much, I miss being this close to him. I hear Stan moan as his hands start to roam my back. “Ah,” I toss my head back slightly giving Stan lead way to assault my neck. He goes back and forth with soft kisses and licks. I grip his shoulders trying to hold myself up. 

 

“I love you,” he says into the side of my neck. I feel a shiver travel down my spine hearing his love confession.

 

He looks at me in a way that causes me to surge forward. I press my lips against his wanting to feel connected to him. I bring my arms around Stan’s neck pressing our bodies closer together. Stan slowly slides his hand under my shirt and I began to his bare hand on my back as the bandaged hand holds my waist. I begin to suck on Stan’s tongue and I almost lose it when I hear him moan like he did on the beach inside our tent. I forgot that we are even outside until I hear Shelly clear her throat. 

 

“Is this why I didn’t have to pick you up from work?” Stan face turns bright red.

 

“No,” he replied. “Kyle offered. Um thanks for the ride Kyle. I will see you at school tomorrow.” Stan hurries into the house pushing past Shelly. Prefer girls my ass.

 

“Yeah,” I reply slowly still recovering from the kiss. Shelly gives me this weird smirk before going back into the house. I go and get back in my car and head home on cloud 9. As I pull in the driveway I have accepted I’m developing feeling for Stan, romantic feelings. Shit my mom finds out she is going to kill me. Doesn’t matter, I mean it’s not like I’m acting on them, I think? I take a deep breath getting myself out of the car knowing damn well I’m lying to myself. I unlock the front door ready to deal whatever my mother wanted to talk about this evening, I hope anything but Red.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling tired and down today and every single comment made in the last chapter made my day today. Like seriously, hearing how happy each of you are with the story is the main reason I post stories. I enjoy writing period but it's nice to share with others and know they are enjoying the story with me.
> 
> We are half way through the story now. A lot happens in this chapter just so you are aware. I usually don't give warning but if you are sensitive to rape or rape like situations, you may want to skip this chapter. Does rape take place, no but I know it is enough to freak some people out.

I was busy over the next couple of days. I been texting Stan a lot more. It’s kind of weird because I don’t know how to act around him. I find myself wanting to touch him, be touched by him, kissed, maybe more. It’s frustrating to say the least. I am on my way to a party I really shouldn’t be going to. With how mom is I really don’t get to go to any wild parties. I at least use to have Stan do a sleep over with me on those nights but not happening this time for obvious reasons. Stan closes tonight so he will be there later. Kenny is standing beside me really excited.

 

“What are you so happy about?” I asked running my hands over my jean pockets making sure I have everything.

 

“I’m about to get fucked up!” said Kenny. “School is wearing down on my ass already.” 

 

“I hear you there,” I agree opening the door to Clyde’s parents’ house. Seemed like the whole school was there, barely any room to move. “Shit you think any booze is left.”

 

“Free loaders,” said Kenny rolling his eyes as we made our way to the kitchen. “I at least brought something to share.” Kenny holds up the bottle of rum in his hand.

 

“You’re thoughtful like that,” I reply. I see Craig and Red laughing at something they were talking about. It’s weird to even see Craig laugh. Red spots me and comes to life.

 

“Hey Kyle! I’m so glad to see you!”

 

“I said I was coming didn’t I,”

 

“Yeah you have been breaking a lot of those lately,” I avert my eyes knowing she is talking about us fucking. For the love of god, she can have anyone she wants. Why does it matter if she fucks me or not?

 

“I’m surprised you’re drinking,” said Craig. 

 

“Just because I get A’s doesn’t mean that I don’t want to party or not know how,” I had to keep from adding how my mom tries to baby the shit out of me. If I didn’t say Red was going to be here I don’t think my mom would have let me come.

 

“Well don’t let me stop you,” laughed Craig. “If it is anybody that needs a drink, it’s you. I’ll be in the other room Red.” Red nods before looking back at me.

 

“So what are you drinking?” she asked.

 

“Shit, I don’t know,”

 

“I got him,” said Kenny. “We have to start Kyle off with something light.”

 

“Does he not drink?” asked Red.

 

“You’re fucking him but don’t know if he has ever had a drink,” droned Kenny.

 

“Fuck you,” Red snarled.

 

“I wish you would,” smirked Kenny.

 

“Hey, hey!” I said louder than the both of them. “Cut that out.” I watch as Kenny makes me a drink and hands me the cup. I take a sip and it taste pretty fruity so I’m very happy. I have smelled alcohol before and it smells nasty.

 

“Want to dance?” asked Red.

 

“No,” I replied. “I’m not good at dancing.”

 

“No one cares,” laughed Red.

 

“Yeah, no” I reply walking to find me a seat. I’m actually looking forward to Stan getting here. It’s fun talking with others but not the same without Stan. Kenny fixes me two more drinks and I feel great. I go to fix one on my own and that was big mistake. I don’t know what I fixed but it put me on my ass. I find myself slurring a bit when I talk.

 

“What the fuck did you drink?” asked Kenny when he spotted me on the coach.

 

“I don’t know,” I whined. “I tried to make the drink that you fixed me.”

 

“My shit was not that strong though,” explained Kenny taking my cup and smelling it. “It would have kept you mellow for the night.” Kenny sits down and I lay my head on his shoulder because it seems like so much work to hold it up. “Ah shit he is done.”

 

“I can take care of him,” said Red. Where the fuck did she come from? I thought she was off somewhere dancing or screwing her next victim. “You can go ahead and enjoy the party.”

 

“I can’t just leave him. I’m going to take a piss and I will be right back.” I watch through hooded eyes as Kenny walks off. Maybe it was not a good idea to fix my own drink. The room is spinning and to keep it still I have to lay down. I lay on the back of the sofa groaning.

 

“Come on Kyle. Let’s get you upstairs,” said Red helping me to my feet. “There you go.”

 

“No,” I mumble. “I need to wait for Stan.” Where the hell is he? It’s slowed down and yet he still isn’t here. I forgot he doesn’t have his own car. Ugh he has to walk here. I have no idea who’s room where in but Red lays me down on the bed.

 

“You’re so cute when your drunk,” she smiled. Cute? I almost feel like shit because I can’t even really sit up let alone stand. “Looking all flushed and embarrassed. I wonder if you can still perform.”

 

“No,” I choke out. I don’t want to have sex with Red. Things were getting too weird which is why I stopped sleeping with in the first place. Her, my mom, it all become too much, then there is Stan. I can hear Red undoing my jeans. I grab her hands and she easily moves them.

 

“You’re so hard,” she moaned. “Just admit it, you want us to fuck,” This is nothing like our first hook up. She can’t seduce me this time because I really don’t want to have sex with her. Red licks my smaller head before blowing it. Despite being drunk it does feel good. I can feel Red swallow me. I groan being overwhelmed in this state.

 

“Red,” I moan. “Please stop,” I try to push her off of me but she is over powering me, damn alcohol! Red continues as if she doesn’t hear my pleas. I have never felt weaker than I do in this moment. As time continues I can feel my dick becoming wetter. Must be the alcohol slowing me down on cumming because any other day I would have cum by now. I look towards the door when I hear it swing open hitting the door stopper. “Stan,” Red slowly removes her mouth from my dick to look towards the door.

 

“Hello, we’re busy!” snapped Red turning around to look at Stan in the doorway.

 

“The hell you are!” barked Stan walking over to her. “You slut ass bitch!” Stan yanked Red by her left arm from the kneeling position she was in tossing her across the room like a rag doll. I watch as Red crashes to floor so hard I can see the pain her face although it is covered by her hair. I may be drunk but I know wrong is wrong.

 

“Stan what the hell are you doing!” I slur. “You can’t hit Red, she’s a girl.” I can tell Red is dazed as she tries to move. I’m sure her drinking didn’t help matters.

 

“Red is a bitch!” he screamed looking at her on the floor. “Fucking bitch.” Stan pulls me up reaching into my pocket. “Your phone called me and I heard everything. This bitch was trying to rape you.”

 

Red is now on her feet with her face matching her hair. “How dare you! I wasn’t trying to rape anyone!”

 

“Get the fuck away from me,” growled Stan. “You touch Kyle again and I don’t care if you have a pussy I’m kicking your ass.”

 

“Bitch!” yelled Red following behind us. “I’m going to get Craig to kick your ass.” We are making our way down the stairs but I’m having such a hard time walking. Stan finally decides to swoop me up once at the bottom of the stairs and carry me. I can’t even lie it feels good to be held by him despite the circumstances. I bury my face into Stan’s chest. “I know you hear me!” Stan heads out the door with a few people staring us not much.

 

“Hey you leaving?” said Kenny jogging over to my car. Stan takes my keys out ensuring I am in the car safely before doing anything else. I look over at him and Kenny from my seat in the car.

 

“How could you leave him alone with Red,” said Stan clearly angry. “Red tried to rape him!”

 

“Wait, whoa. I don’t know anything about that. I told Red I would be right back but they were gone. I figure they went off somewhere to fuck.” Stan shakes his head as Craig comes out of the house with a few people in tow, oh god.

 

“Marsh, you put your fucking hands on my cousin!” yelled Craig.

 

“You have no idea what is going on Craig,” replied Stan walking around to get in the driver’s seat of my car. “Leave us alone.”

 

“Kick his ass!” instigated Red. I couldn’t believe this is happening.

 

“Stan!” I yell knowing Craig is going to try and fight him. Stan gets into the car peeling off leaving Kenny looking confused and Craig running after the car. I feel better being away from them, no, wait, oh god. Stan has just stopped at a stop light thank god. I feel a wave of nausea hit me, I open the door hurling into the street. I’m lucky no cops were driving by at the time, this would send mom into a tail spin. When I stop, Stan continues toward his home. We get to the Marsh’s and Stan helps me upstairs to his room.

 

“Thank you,” I say weakly.

 

“What the hell was you thinking?” he asked taking off his shirt. “You should never get flat out drunk at a party.”

 

“You know I don’t drink like that,” I whine trying to defend myself. “I tried to fix my own drink but I guess it was too strong.”

 

“You guess,” hissed Stan. “You have any idea what it was like to listen to what Red was doing to you. I wanted to make that bitch suffer.”

 

“Please stop being mad,” I beg. “I don’t feel good.”

 

“I’m glad,” snapped Stan. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out of his room shirtless, I wonder where is he going. I feel another wave of nausea hit me. I made it just in time to the bathroom in Stan’s room. I happily put my face in the toilet regretting fixing my own drink more than anything. I rinse my mouth out before going back into the room. I don’t like the taste of vomit in my mouth but who does.

 

Stan is removing his remaining clothes. I can help but look at him with awakened eyes. He truly is handsome, sculpted well from the years he played football. I smirk as I look at his way sculpted ass. I think my ass looks great but Stan’s….yum. Stan sees me standing there.

 

“Dude, come get in bed,” he demands pulling on his pajama bottoms. I walk over to the bed feeling a bit better since I vomited twice already. “Clothes off.” I pull my shirt off and drop my pants. Stan hands me my pants from when I use to could stay over here. I slide my boxers off looking at him watching me. He turns away once he starts to blush. I don’t know why he is blushing as we have done way worse than him checking out my dick.

 

“Thanks for tonight,” I mutter getting into his bed. I didn’t realize how much I miss it. I lay down in the bed hugging my pillow before I took a huge whiff of his scent. I feel Stan get in the bed on his side. He tends to sleep by the window and I have always slept on the side that allows me to get up easily.

 

“It’s okay,” replied Stan. “I would have been there sooner. Dad was late picking me up. I’m almost there with the amount of money I wanted to save for a decent car.”

 

“That’s good,” I muttered. “You saved me.”

 

“You would have done the same for me,” said Stan turning his light off. He laid down facing me and I looked at him. I can feel myself becoming a little nervous as we just stare at each other. I want to get closer to him, maybe touch him just a little. We lean in close until our noses are touching and I sigh with relief from the touch. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” I sigh before kissing him. I’m glad I rinsed my mouth out now. Stan seems to not care one bit sliding his tongue into my mouth.

 

“I love you so much Kyle,” he said in between kisses. I can feel my erection starting to touch Stan’s stomach. He pulls me closer to his body as we continue to kiss like the horny teenagers we are. I want to make Stan feel good, really good. I stop kissing him and slide my fingers in his mouth. Stan makes me tingle the way he is sucking on them. Jesus, does he know how to suck dick too? I finally pull my fingers away from him. He whines but not for long.

 

I close the gap between us before sliding my hand down the back on Stan’s pants. Stan straddles me while deepening our kiss. I grip his ass with my hand not being able to help myself. I can hear his breathing becoming heavier as I begin to inch my fingers toward his center.

 

“Kyle,” I shush him as I slide my finger closer to where I want it to be. I slide one finger inside causing Stan to lean forward moaning. I try to remember the way he touched me. I still prefer to have a rhythm but I’m feeling around for his prostate. It is difficult in this position but I don’t mind the challenge at all. I like Stan being this close to me. I start to suck on Stan’s neck to keep him aroused. Stan starts to grip the pillow that is beneath me. “You’re driving me crazy.”

 

“Not yet,” I whispered before adding a second finger causing Stan to moan. I continue to move in and out of him in teasing strokes. I finally locate his prostate. I know I did because he tightens around my fingers crying out ‘Jesus Christ’. I continue to tease him in light brushes making him shiver.

 

“Fuck,” moaned Stan as he starts to push back on my fingers as if he wants to feel more of me. I turn my face kissing his lips because I want a taste. I can tell Stan is fighting this orgasm but I’m ready for him to cum.

 

“You can cum Stan,” I moan into his ear as I press on his prostate a little harder. Stan starts cumming on my stomach moaning he thrusts his hips towards me. I moan feeling him release on me. I finally remove my fingers relaxing a little. I feel so tired. I’m trying to keep my eyes open because I want to talk to Stan, talk about what is happening between us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I am leaving this message for those who decided to continue to read this story. I want to explain my stance on Red. Red is a very complicated character in this story. Only certain people may see that Red is looking for love in the wrong places. She liked the challenge of getting Kyle and once she had him she was careless but also didn't want him to stray. Sad part is I went to school with girls who acted like this which is why I portray this often in my stories. Thus probably why I didn't hang out with many girls at school. Boys all day every day. You come across a cool female where I went to school, you better hold on tight.

I moan stirring in my sleep. I’m trying to remember where I am at. I open my eyes and slowly realize I am not in my room. I quickly recognize the bronco’s poster on the wall. I moan again realizing that Stan is kissing my neck, more than just that. He is actually holding my morning wood in his hand.

 

“Stan,” I mutter.

 

“Let me do this for you,” he whispers. I’m pretty horny after last night’s events. I am surprised I don’t have blue balls. I noticed that Stan actually cleaned his cum off my stomach. I will have to thank him later for that. For now, I give in to the pleasure that Stan is providing me. I’m leaned back against his chest as we lay on our sides. I can feel his heart beat among other things. It doesn’t take me long before I reach my peak at all. I grip Stan’s thigh as I feel my orgasm getting closer. 

 

I feel Stan shift so suddenly. What the hell is he doing? I was so close. I start to shiver as Stan brings his face close to my dick. Stan has gotten on his knees on his room floor tugging me towards the edge of his bed. I was going to try and stop him but he is swallowing me before I can get a word out.

 

“Ahhhh,” I moan tossing me head back. I’m sitting up trying to support myself on my arms which is becoming harder by the minute. Stan is super good at this that it scares me. Has he slept with someone else? No, he would tell me, wouldn’t he? I fall back on my elbows. Stan continues to bob his head as he tugs on the PJ bottoms pulling them down to my ankles. Soon I feel Stan hand on my inner thigh making things feel a bit more intimate. I moan lowly as I watch him slide a finger inside of me. 

 

This time it feels different since he is going down on me as well as fingering me. I had Red do the same thing but yet again this feels very different. Maybe it’s the technique, the person or maybe because I know Stan loves me. I feel him touch my prostate, which seems more sensitive than usual.

 

“Oh yeah dude,” I moan. It’s like my words inspire him and he starts to tighten his mouth allowing more drool to coat my shaft. He quickly learns my favorite spot making sure his tongue constantly licks under my head and around my slit. Stan makes his way back to teasing my prostate.

 

“S-SStan, I-I’m cumming,” My orgasm slams into me sending my body crashing into the mattress. I am crying out some more as Stan continues to try and suck the life out of me. I can hear him moaning and I look up to see Stan stoking himself to a climax which sends me into another mini orgasm with his mouth still on my dick. “Oh god,” my eyes roll back in my head as I try to remember how to breathe. I moan as the last of my 2nd orgasm as it runs through my body. I feel like I can’t move at the moment Stan on the other hand seems to be just fine. He stands up looking down at me pulling up his PJ bottoms.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. “I just um never had a double orgasm before.” I feel myself starting to blush as I look off towards his closet. I can see that he is smiling out of the corner of my eye.

 

“You know, most guys don’t really get to experience that,” I chuckle from embarrassment. “I’m glad to see you’re not hungover. I think you throwing up last night helped a lot.”

 

“Yeah it did,” I sigh. I sit up and start to remember the whole thing with Red. I am not talking to her anymore. Sure, we hooked up from time to time but no means no. I can see Stan going through his phone.

 

“Craig wants to fight me,” he says. “I don’t even care, I will kick his ass.” Stan walks into the bathroom and I slowly get up to follow him. Man drinking is so not my thing. My body is hurting in places I didn’t even know existed. I watch as Stan turns on the shower. “I know you’re going to want this.” I can’t help but smile, he is so perfect.

 

“Yes, yes I am.” 

 

“Wendy is trying to find out what happened,” Stan turns to look at me. “I hope you don’t mind but I told her what Red tried to do to you. She doesn’t believe me. I don’t know why? I know her and Red are friends but she knows that girl’s rep.” I shake my head.

 

“No one wants to believe in the possibility that a woman can rape a man,” I reply. “It can happen though. Thanks to you it didn’t happen to me.” Stan smiles at me before turning to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste.

 

I stare at Stan as he brushes his teeth. I think he is starting to accept that he likes men. Now I’m trying to figure out what I like. I thought I knew but apparently, I have no idea. I get in the shower thankful for the warm water breaking down my stiff muscles. I hope out of the shower and get my face and teeth cleaned up before heading back into Stan’s room. He is sitting on his bed on his phone. “Who you talking to?”

 

“Kenny, he is apologizing for last night or whatever,” I know for a fact that Kenny must feel like shit. I remind myself to talk to him later about it.

 

“I still have clothes, here right?”

 

“Yes,” replied Stan. “Same spot. I don’t think you have any boxers here though so you can take a pair of mine.” I know darn well his are not going to fit me. Stan is what I would describe as a muscular beefy guy, size large and I’m a lean medium. It would do for now. I get dressed and grab my phone. My mom was blowing me up with messages demanding to know where I was.

 

“Damnit,” I muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“My mom,” I replied. “I need to get home.”

 

“You’re not going to tell her you stayed here, are you?”

 

“Hell no,” I replied. “I’m going to tell her I stayed with Kenny. I don’t need to give her a reason to freak out. I’m sorry you didn’t get to stay and enjoy the party.”

 

“It’s fine,” replied Stan standing up rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sure there will be more.” I give a small smile still feeling bad about everything that happened. I walk towards the door when I feel Stan grab me before he hugs me from behind. I pat his arm trying to sooth him. He makes me feel so loved I almost don’t want to leave him. I continue out the door letting him know I would call him later.

 

I get in my car and jet off down the street. No need to rush since the house is around the corner but I’m ready to get this over with. I head into the house and I see no one is down stairs. I breathe a sigh of relief. I quickly head upstairs and head into my room. I stop in my tracks when I see my mom standing in the center of my room.

 

“I have been waiting for you,” she says sternly. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I got sick last night and stayed with Kenny.”

 

“Yet neither of you called to tell us, even a text would have sufficed. I was worried sick.”

 

“I’m sorry. Kenny took good care of me though.”

 

“Um hm. So was Stan at this party?”

 

“Everyone was the party mom, including Red like I told you,” I threw that out there so she would shut the fuck up.

 

“How is my little Red?” I roll my eyes.

 

“Oh, she’s fine. She got really drunk last night,” I say this because I want to see how my mom would react.

 

“You should not really be drinking. You’re much too young for that. I will have to tell Red I highly do not approve when I see her.” That’s it! That is all she says. Sad part is she doesn’t know she will never see Red again. I don’t want that bitch anywhere near me.

 

“I can certainly pass the message along,” I said sitting my wallet and phone on the desk. I sit down at my desk turning on my computer. “Was there anything else mom?”

 

“No I just want you to be more careful if you’re going to go to these parties. You know how I already feel about them.” I nod trying to get rid of her. She finally leaves my room by the time my computer is up. I go to my Skype and call Kenny. I’m glad as hell when he answers because it is still pretty early with it only being 9:30. Kenny answers on his phone, I can see half of his face in the pillow. Clearly he was sleeping but at least he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way that sex scene was planned. Hmmm that Stan....


	19. Chapter 19

“Kyle, I am so sorry,” he apologized.

 

“I know, it’s okay,” I replied. “I mean thank god for Stan.” Kenny moves his pillow so I can see his face.

 

“Did Red really try to you know…take advantage of you last night?”

 

“Pretty much. I mean I told her no, I even tried to get her off of me but I was almost out of it. I’m so done with that bitch. I mean I seriously lost all respect for her.”

 

“Is it wrong that I still want to fuck her?”

 

“Kenny,” I chuckle “You can do whatever you want to do. You may want to wrap up things tight because who knows what you can get.”

 

Kenny laughs. “That’s messed up.”

 

“Hey, look at what she tried to do to me. Who knows who else she pulled this stunt on and actually succeeded.” I shiver from the thought.

 

“So true, I’m not worried about Red though. You remember that girl I told you about. The one I play with online. I finally convinced her to meet me in person!”

 

“Are you sure that this is even safe?” I ask. 

 

“Yeah we’re meeting somewhere public. I have her meeting me at the arcade.”

 

“Good choice,” I reply. “Plenty of people will be around. Wait, don’t you have to work tonight?”

 

“Changed my shift. Stan should be covering for me.”

 

“Alright, cool,” I reply. “You seem to really like this girl so I hope it works out for you.”

 

“Shit, me too! I mean I don’t want to sleep with her but I just want to see her and talk to her in person you know.”

 

“Yeah I do know. What school does she go to?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Kenny scratching his head. “She does talk about school but she never told me the name, said the school is shitty or whatever.”

 

“Kenny nothing about this sounds right but I will let you handle this on your own. You sound like you really like her.”

 

“I do! She is perfect!”

 

“Nobody is perfect,”

 

“I think she might be. For somebody drunk as fuck you look like your glowing this morning.” I know I’m blushing remembering what I did this morning.

 

“You’re being ridiculous. I’m just in a good mood despite my mom being in my room this morning.”

 

“She was in your room? What for?”

 

“If she asks I stayed with you last night. She was mad because I didn’t tell her I was not coming home. I mean it’s understandable but you saw, I was in no position to even text.”

 

“I agree. Speaking of which Craig is super pissed. I think he is still going to try and fight Stan. He was raging at the party afterwards and even talking shit on Facebook.”

 

“It’s not his fault! I’m going to try talking to Craig when I see him. He could at least ask me my side of the story. He should know I would never let a girl get beat on. Stan did man handle her though.” I feel bad but I can’t help but chuckle thinking back to the look on Red’s face when Stan snatched her up. I really think she thought Stan was going to walk away. As if he would leave his super best friend in a position like that.

 

“That’s fucked up Kyle, you laughing at her getting man handled by Stan.”

 

“Hey you would have had to be there to understand,” 

 

“True,” noted Kenny. “I’m glad your safe and not grounded.”

 

“God yes,” I drone. “Punishments in this house sucks. I remember when the punishment was you can’t go outside now it’s I’m taking away your internet. My god what is happening to the world.” Kenny chuckles.

 

We chat a bit more before ending the call. I stretch thinking I am going to head back to sleep. I hear a knock on my door. “Yesssss,” I see Ike open the door. He closes the door and goes to sit on my bed.

 

“Mom was so pissed last night,” he chuckles. Feels like the whole world is laughing at me right now. He moves his hair off his forehead before looking at me.

 

“I know,” I groan. “I seriously got fucked up last night, I threw up twice.”

 

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.”

 

“Oh it wasn’t. I was trying to fix my own drink and it went terribly wrong.” Ike shakes his head. “Learn from my mistakes little bro.”

 

“How did you manage to not get grounded?”

 

“I mentioned Red,” I say with an eye roll. “I trust you will not tell mom, I stayed with Stan last night but I told her I was over at Kenny’s place. I can only imagine how she would have freaked out. She was already trying to blame him for me not feeling well without knowing all the details.”

 

“I think it so weird she like suddenly started to hate Stan, it’s crazy. I mean I really didn’t think mom would take it this far.” I agree with Ike on this whole thing is insane. I mean I’m only 17. It’s not like I have to find a bride right now, I have plenty of time for that. “I’m glad Stan was able to take care of you last night.” I can feel myself blushing remembering me taking care of him last night. God I can’t stop thinking about it.

 

“What are you up to? Did you decide if you’re in love?” I am trying to take the heat off of me because Ike is way to observant. I watch as Ike turns really red.

 

“Yeah I am,” he smiles. “I actually made a sculptor from the scraps I brought. Want to see?”

 

“Sure!” I exclaim. I am pretty excited to see this secret project he has been working on. I follow Ike to his room. The is a metal sculptor that looks like lily, one big lily. Since it was made from scrap metal it is not the prettiest but I do know it was a lily flower so in my books he did great. “I think she is going to like it. Just to confirm this is a lily right?”

 

“Yeah,” grinned Ike. “It was really hard to put this together but I think it paid off. I hope it is well liked.” 

 

“It will be bro,” I replied smiling at my brother. “Don’t worry about it so much.” It’s so strange how my little brother is in love. I look at the metal lily realizing I’m falling in love too.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the weekend was great. I skyped Stan on my phone, I just had to see his face. I have to admit I feel a little nervous when I talk to him. Thinking he will bring up the fact that he is in love with me or the sexual acts we had been doing. Is this what being in love feels like?

 

I pull into my parking space at school. I get to school the same time every day and get the same parking space 95% of the time. Instead of heading to my locker I walk to the back of the school where I know Craig is. Sure enough he is there smoking a cigarette. I see Tweek sitting off to the side with a cup of coffee in his hand. No matter the weather he will always have coffee in his hands.

 

“Craig, I need to talk to you,” I say getting straight to the point. No need in being kind, we don’t really swim in the same circles. 

 

“If it’s about Marsh there is nothing you can say that will stop me from kicking his ass.”

 

“Seriously Craig, how much do you even know about your cousin? You weren’t in the room and you don’t know what happened. I admit that Stan shouldn’t have pulled on Red the way he did. She was doing something she shouldn’t have been.”

 

“Oh please,” droned Craig rolling his eyes. “Everyone knows you are fucking my cousin.”

 

“Well that night I didn’t want to but she was just going to take it anyway.” I cringe slightly after saying that. “She would have if Stan didn’t stop her.” Tweek eyes get wide and he starts to shake a little before sipping his coffee. It makes me wonder has Red really done this before.

 

Craig laughs. “You expect me to believe that.”

 

“It’s the truth. I have no reason to lie about this.” I can’t believe he is laughing, this is not funny.

 

“Of course you do, trying to save good old Stanley.”

 

“I am trying to stop you from doing something that is not necessary. Red tried to rape me. She is lucky I don’t press charges.” Craig throws down his cigarette on the ground walking over to me quickly.

 

“Are you threatening me,” he growled getting in my face.

 

“Not you but Red,” I replied looking up at him. Craig is taller than me but I don’t give a shit. “Get the fuck out of my face Craig.” I am more than ready to knock his ass out if I have to.

 

“Craig!” cries Tweek as my phone alerts me to a new text. That will have to wait, no way am I taking my eyes off of Craig. Craig backs up as Tweek takes his hand leading him away. Tweek gives me an empathic look that lets me know that he believes me.

 

“Tell Stan to watch his back!” Craig yelled before they went inside. Fucking asshole, I swear. I pull my phone out and Stan is looking for me. I asked him where he was I would come to him. He said he was at my locker. I head back into the school past the stairwell blending in with my peers making my way to the locker. As I get closer there are more kids and it is loud. Fuck. I bet Stan and Craig are fighting. I walker faster towards the growing crowd.

 

“Move!” I yell pushing my way through the crowd. Stan is kicking the shit out of Craig who is on the ground who is coughing up blood. I can see Tweek screaming in fear or for them to stop, hard to tell. I see Clyde push his way through the crowd on the opposite side. I see Clyde making a move for Stan. I move quickly tackling Clyde to the ground. I struggle with Clyde on the ground as we both fight for control. I end up winning by sitting my knee into his chest. “You trying to play dirty!”

 

“Get off of me!” screamed Clyde pushing at me. I punch him in the face which is weird as hell from this angle but he got the point. He recovers quickly managing to grab my neck. It honestly feels like he trying to kill me. I start hitting in the chest with my fist trying to get him to loosen his grip but it’s not working. I see Stan’s sneaker kick Clyde in the face making him let me go. I stand up choking and gasping for air.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Stan looking at me. I nod my head as the administrator makes his way over to our fight. He looks pissed off to say the least. The rest of the students run away while Stan and I had to go to the principal along with Clyde and Craig. My mom is going to be so pissed. 

After an hour, Stan and I are waiting for our parents to come get outside the office. Stan is texting with Kenny telling him what happened. I sigh. I should have never slept with Red, I swear it was like making a deal with the devil. “Thanks for having my back.”

 

“You really think I was going to let Clyde jump you!” I exclaimed. “No way. I mean I tried to reason with Craig but he doesn’t believe me but you already know this.”

 

“You tried to be an adult about the whole thing. It didn’t work.” We were lucky that Craig just ended up being bruised and swollen, no broken bones. Clyde was okay as well but he was livid. Still trying to fight even as the administrator was trying to lead us away. Two teachers had to grab him managing to hold him back. The principal was asking me what happened but I could only speak from what I saw. I don’t know if Stan threw the first punch but I doubt it. We see both of our parents walking towards the office. I’m not looking forward to this.

 

We watch as they sign in and get instructions from the secretary. I am sure she filled my mom in my lovely 3 day suspension, poor Stan got a week.

 

“What the hell is going on?” demanded my mom.

 

“Someone was going to attack Stan!” I explain.

 

“Stanley, why were you fighting? The principal said you wouldn’t explain,” stated Mrs. Marsh.

 

“It’s complicated,” muttered Stan. My mom huffs.

 

“Kyle let’s go. You’re grounded young man, you hear me!”

 

“Yes,” I reply trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I follow my mom out to the car. The whole ride home she was yelling about how I was ruining my future and all this jazz. I have never been suspended. I doubt one time is going to ruin me. I got home and had to go straight to my room. I tried to get on the computer but my mom changed the internet pass code so I couldn’t. Fuck.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!
> 
> That is all I have to say for now ;-)

Tonight is Stan’s birthday, no he is not having a party but I did buy him a present as I do every year. My punishment lasted long miserable 3 weeks. I couldn’t get on the internet, no TV, I never read so much in my life. I lied and said I was going to work tonight but I’m not obviously. That punishment inspired me to apply to a school in Washington state and another Arizona. I’m needing to get away from here before my mother smothers me to death. 

 

The Colorado chill is already in the air. Stan asked me to meet him in the backyard at his house. I walk my way around back and I see him sitting in a chair. I can tell something is off. I walk until I’m facing him.

 

“Happy birthday Stan!” I exclaim smiling.

 

“Um thanks,” he replies looking down.

 

“Really dude, that’s all I get.” Stan nods. “What’s wrong? You’re not mad because you’re getting older are you?”

 

“No,” he said. “I want to know why don’t you love me?” I’m completely caught off guard. This was going to come up at some point but I did not think today would be the day. We have gotten really close which I didn’t think was possible because we are already close. He has told me he loves me like 2-3 times. I have never said it back to him, it would make it too real, too final.

 

“I do love you,” I reply. “You know that.”

 

“No I don’t. I want to know do you love me in the way I love you.” I feel like I’m being put on the spot as Stan gets up out the chair. “I’m not gay Kyle. I have accepted the fact that I am bi. I love you dude. I love you so much and this is killing me now. I need to know if you feel the same way.” I’m breathing so hard right now. I’m trying to think of the words to say. Stan is slowly closing the space between us. “I know you do. I can feel something between us. Why won’t you admit it.”

 

I look into Stan’s blue eyes and I can see he wants to cry. It’s hard to realize that you like men but for it to be your best friend, that your mom doesn’t want you to be with, it’s overkill. I try to look away but Stan grab my face cradling it.

 

“No! We are doing this!” he demands. “Tell me that you love me, even if just once.” He is breaking my heart.

 

“Stan,” I sigh. He starts kissing me and I lose all frame of thought. This is more than what it was before. It’s like it grew and intensified. We continue kissing until we can’t breathe. I lay my head into his chest trying not to feel dizzy from my overwhelming amount of feelings. “I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you,” I nuzzle my face into his chest sighing because I have been holding this in for weeks maybe months. I think I always knew deep down that I was in love with him but it feels like there is so much at risk.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Stan kissing my forehead. I look up pulling him down to kiss me. I lock onto Stan tight releasing all the feelings that have built up. We’re standing outside kissing and groping without a care in the word. “Kyle, I want you to,” he pauses “I want you to make love to me.” I blush but nod my head yes. Stan grabs my hand pulling me towards the house. We head in through the back door. I can see Shelly sitting on the couch. Stan is pulling me up the stairs I don’t even have time to say hi to her.

 

“Where are your parents?” I asked. He closes his room door locking it. 

 

“Dad got a flat tire and mom went to help him out” he explained. “I got out of going because it’s my birthday.” He is staring at me so intensely. I take off my jacket as does Stan. We are watching each slowly undressed. I’m nervous because this feels like the first time I have truly given a shit about what the other person thinks about me. I just hope I don’t hurt him. Stan gets under the covers and waves me over. I get under the covers as well, it would have been a given for me since it’s cold. Stan turns off his lamp leaving only the street lamp to light the room.

 

“I’m nervous,” he admits. “This makes me feel better.”

 

“Me too,” We turn towards each other. I rub my nose against Stan before leaning in kissing him softly. It’s not long before we are losing ourselves yet again. “I need to loosen you but I’m sure you know that.” Stan nods as he reaches for his lube. He keeps it in his nightstand. I coat two fingers leaning back over kissing Stan. I start wonder why didn’t we feel this way until recently. I feel like I can’t live without him more so now than before. Stan slides his tongue into my mouth reaching his hands up to my hair.

 

I reach my fingers down working my way in. I’m making sure to stay away from his prostate. I want him to come with me inside of him. I start to suck on Stan’s neck teasingly, nipping, biting lightly or hard depending on his response. I wanted his body to not know what it was going to be hit with. Stan and I are starting to sweat a little by the time I think he is ready for me to enter him.

 

“Kyle, you really are in love with me right?” I put on my condom and lube myself as I look him in the eyes beneath me looking a little lit up with the street light. I can’t believe he would even doubt me, this is serious.

 

“I do Stan. I am really in love with you.” I kiss Stan to distract him from me sliding inside. I can feel his breathing change a little but in a good way. I stop after a few inches I allow him to get use to me as I kiss him tenderly. He is moaning the deeper and deeper I go. I feel like I could cum just from hearing his voice alone. Everything in me is telling me to go faster but my heart is telling me to go slow. I continue to kiss Stan as I slowly roll my hips. 

 

“Ah,” says Stan lowly. Stan is moaning is so intoxicating. I’m finding myself stopping a lot trying to not blow my load. I continue to move my hips slowly feeling every inch of Stan. It is getting hard by the minute because he feels so good. I start to feel him gripping me as I discovered that I just found his spot. He is withering beneath me breathing harder than before. “Faster,” he moans. “Right there, I want to feel more of you.” I follow his instructions as my hip rolls turn into deep powerful thrusts.

 

“I-I’m going to cum,” I explain to him. I look at Stan as I continue to hit his stop

 

“It’s fine,” replied Stan with his eyes looking hazed over. “It’s f-fine, h-hah,” I watch as Stan’s eyes roll into the back of his head. I quicken my pace towards his prostate and Stan cries out loudly causing me to stop.

 

“Your sister,” I whisper.

 

“I don’t care,” he pants. “Shelly owes me anyway.” I starting moving inside him again trying to keep my voice low which becomes difficult as he starting to twitch around my cock. “Oh yes, Kyle, right there. Ah, a-ah,” I follow his instructions feeling my orgasm sneaking up on me as I begin thrusting into him harder.

 

“Shit,” I cry out pumping my release into Stan. I’m seeing stars as I watch Stan clutching onto my shoulders as he starts to cum on his stomach with some splashing on mine as well. We’re both panting and recovering from our orgasms. I lay beside Stan cuddling against his side. Once we are calm my first words are “How was it?” I couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Much better than the rubber cock,” said Stan. We both laughed. “I can do you.”

 

“Sure,” I reply. “Not tonight but some other time.” I snuggle my nose into his hair that now smells lightly of sweat. “Are you okay with us keeping this relationship on the low? You know, for the sake of my mom.”

 

“Dude, you don’t even have to ask,” replied Stan gripping my hand that was resting on his stomach. “She tried to rip us apart and we weren’t even a thing. I can only imagine what she would do now that we are.”

 

“I just don’t want you to think I am ashamed of you,” I replied sniffing a little to keep my tears in check. I don’t know what I would do if Stan thought otherwise.

 

“It’s okay, Kyle,” replied Stan rolling over to face me. “I know you’re not ashamed of me. What are we going to do about school? I want to be where you are.” I smile.

 

“I think we can make that work,” I reply before leaning in to kiss him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my post may slow down a bit. I am training a new hire and have one after this one gets out of training. Not only is this slowing down on my writing but posting as well. I should be happy but I miss being able to write.

JANUARY

I can’t believe this happened. I actually feel in love with my best friend. It was not planned, it really did just happen. Keeping the relationship under wraps harder than I thought. We can’t hold hands in public or have any nice moments, it’s pretty annoying. My relationship with Stan is so natural that I have to pay close attention that I’m not doing anything my mom would deem wrong. I haven’t told anyone about us, not even Kenny. Last thing I need is him accidently spilling the beans.

 

Stan and I decided to go to a school in Arizona. It’s a school we both got into so it’s perfect. I have a full scholarship while Stan was able to get a half scholarships and grants. I’m currently looking at the job market out there to see where we can work that would be helpful to us getting a place together. It’s stressful but the thought of living with Stan and coming home to him every day makes me happy.

 

Things at school have been tense. Craig and Clyde are still pissed at Stan and I. Red actually had the nerve to try and talk to me. I have nothing to say to that vindictive bitch. I just got off from work and I’m so ready for a nice shower. Tonight, I actually helped Carl in the garage with taking some parts off a car that recently got sold to us. The car was total trash so he decided to pull the good parts to be sold separately. I think this is a skill I can possibly take to my next job. I walk into the house to see my mom screaming at Ike, what the hell. Ike is never in hot water. I close the front door and Ike notices me immediately.

 

“Kyle!” he screamed running towards me and hugging me tightly.

 

“Hey, calm down. Mom what is going on?” I can see my dad is upset as well as my mom.

 

“Don’t you dare console him!” she snaps pointing her finger at me. “I was worried about the wrong son this whole time.” What is she talking about? “You’re going to that boarding school and that’s final.”

 

“Boarding school!” I exclaim as I’m still hugging Ike who is bawling into my coat.

 

“Yes,” replied mom. “That is where you would have been going too if you were not in your senior year.”

 

“Why are you sending Ike away?” I asked.

 

My dad sighed. “Kyle, Ike has been seeing a boy, a boy much older than him.” This is news to me. I thought Ike was seeing a girl, in love with a girl. I think back to him being embarrassed and everything. He knew, he knew how I felt about Stan because he felt the same about who ever this guy is. Damnit how did I not see this sooner.

 

“Please don’t do this,” I beg them. “I mean we can have Ike break things off with him and everything will be fine.”

 

“No!” cried Ike looking up. He turns and glares at mom. “I love him and I will never not be proud of our love.”

 

“Shut your mouth!” hissed my mom. I’m scared to say anything or even move, this is serious. Making me more aware of how my mom can’t find out about me. We have got to do something.

 

“Calm down honey,” said dad rubbing our mom back.

 

“I’m going to go upstairs and talk with Ike if that is okay with you all,” I say. Our dad nods while he is still trying to sooth mom. Good luck with that, when she gets this mad it can linger for a while. Ike is no longer crying though so this is good. Ike slowly climbs the stairs and I try to think of what I’m going to say to him. I close my room door locking it. “Ike..”

 

“Don’t do that,” he said cutting me off. “I don’t want you babying me.” He wipes his eyes that are now red from crying. I take off my coat placing it on the back of my desk chair.

 

“I wasn’t going to baby you,” I replied. “I mean I’m just trying to find out what happened so we can fix this.”

 

“The only thing that needs fixing is mom,” he replied shaking his head.

 

“How long have you known?” I ask referring to him liking guys.

 

“I have known for 2 years,” replied Ike. “It’s no big deal to me. I just prefer guys like some men prefer women. I just never came across anyone I wanted to date until this year.”

 

“He must be pretty special,”

 

Ike smiled. “He is, he accepts me for who I am. I thought he would hate me but he didn’t. It’s like he loved me more.” I become a little nervous.

 

“Are you still a virgin?” I ask shyly. I don’t know why I’m being shy. Ike laughs at me. “Hey, I am trying to be serious right now.”

 

“Well you suck at it and yes I am. We have only felt each other up if you must know.” Ike sighs. “We have to do something about mom.”

 

“I don’t know if we really can. I mean I have never seen her this mad. How did she find out anyway?”

 

“Snooping as always,” shrugged Ike. “She took my phone so I can’t even call him to tell him what’s going on. I think they’re going to even take my computer.”

 

“Did you want to use my phone?”

 

“No I will get with him tomorrow,” replied Ike. “Kyle I’m considering running away from home.”

 

“Are you crazy!” I exclaim. I know he loves this guy but for the love of god, running away. Ike still has a good 4 years of school left, he can’t just leave. “You can’t drop out of school. I mean this relationship can’t be that serious.”

 

“Is your relationship with Stan serious?” asked Ike folding his arms. I’m stuck and can’t even respond. “I’m talking about before you started dating.”

 

“How do you even know that we’re dating?” I ask lowly in case our mom is listening on the other side of the door.

 

“I just know,” sighed Ike. He walks over and lays down on my bed. “I feel so tired now. This whole thing has been draining.” I walk over and tuck Ike into my bed. We don’t have school tomorrow so it doesn’t matter. I get on my computer and once Ike is knocked out I decide to go and try to talk to my parents about this again.

 

I notice they are no longer downstairs but in their bedroom. I walk to their room trying to think of how can I save Ike. I knock on the door and my father opens it.

 

“Dad, can we talk about Ike.” He sighs.

 

“Sure,” I can see my mom is sitting on the sofa inside their room. She still looks disturbed but not as much. “Kyle wants to talk about Ike.”

 

“There is nothing to talk about,” said mom. “I am sending him off to that boarding school after we send him to that one camp that helps you to date who you are suppose to.”

 

“Mom I don’t think boarding school is the answer, I mean Ike is still Ike. You’re hurting him right now.”

 

“You will not understand until you have your own children. Men dating men, women dating women is wrong, just plain wrong. We are meant to reproduce. You can’t reproduce with the same sex, that is proof that it is wrong.” I don’t think I’m going to get her to change her mind.

 

“Dad please, I don’t want Ike doing anything stupid.”

 

“What do you mean Kyle?” asked dad.

 

“I’m just saying this guy or whatever means a lot to him. I’m not saying he would do this but what if he took his own life. Would this be worth it?” I hated to say that but my parents need to understand that Ike is serious about this guy. I’m not sure if he would not try to commit suicide but I am not willing to take that chance. I hope they’re not either.

 

I can see my mom face soften. “Fine, we will not send him to boarding school but he is not allowed to see whoever the hell this boy is. That ends now!”

 

“Okay,” I agree. I know Ike is not going to go for this but at least he is not being sent to boarding school. I walk towards the door before walking out I turn to look at my parents. “Thank you.” I head back to my room deciding to text Stan since I can’t call him about this.

 

Kyle: Stan you will never believe what just happened

 

Stan: What? You didn’t get hurt at work did you?

 

Kyle: No everything is fine. Ike is seeing a guy and mom found out

 

Stan: Holy shit, did she kill him?

 

Kyle: No but she threatened to send him to boarding school. I really think she was going to do it. I manage to talk her out of it. I mean Ike is a lot braver than me. He was talking back to her and everything.

 

Stan: This is really bad. How did she find out?

 

Kyle: Ike said she was snooping through his stuff. I can’t stay here when school is out Stan. It’s getting uncomfortable around here.

 

Stan: Don’t worry if everything goes according to plan we should be fine

 

Kyle: I know. I’m trying to look more into the job market there and hope we can afford to live together in peace. God I’m so scared she will find out about us.

 

Stan: We will make sure that doesn’t happen

 

I chat with Stan some more before calling it a night. Stan found it rather amusing to find out Ike is gay. It’s weird because I feel like I already knew in a way. I look at my bed glad I upgraded to a full size. That took some serious convincing but now I can sleep without having to be all up on Ike. I look at him wondering how the hell can I help him when I can’t even help myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who are use to reading my stories should have seen this coming.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired. I really wanted this up on Sunday but time was not in my favor and neither was yesterday. Tonight was a damn struggle but here is the next chapter :-)

I am awakened to the clacking of keyboards from my computer. I groan as I roll over seeing it’s a little after 10am. Stan has to open today but I get this Saturday off thankful so. I have had better nights but Ike can be a wild sleeper. My eyes adjust to my surroundings and I see Ike is at my computer heavily into whatever he is doing.

 

“Hey,” I say in my sleepy voice. “Are you okay? What are you doing?”

 

“Sorry, mom and dad took my computer. I was using yours to communicate with my boyfriend.” I sit up in my bed.

 

“How do you know my password?” I asked. Ike snorted.

 

“Seriously?” he chuckled not taking his eyes off the computer. “Your password is weak. You should really consider changing it to something harder. Don’t worry I’m not mom. I didn’t go snooping or anything. I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend, that is all.”

 

“Ike about your boyfriend…” I say. I’m cut short by a knock on the door. Ike puts on a screen saver and opens the door seeing our mom. She still looks slightly unhinged but nothing compared to last night. 

 

“I hope you boys will be joining us downstairs and not stay in your room all day.”

 

“Sure,” replied Ike. “We have plans for today though, right Kyle?” I let what Ike is saying sink in.

 

“Yeah,” I replied catching on to the hint. I don’t want to bring up last night at all. I’m scared it will put mom in a bad mood.

 

“What are you boys doing today?”

 

“I need to go to the junkyard for supplies,” replied Ike. 

 

“I am getting ready for the whole college experience,” I explain. “I think I know where I’m going to go but I want to do more research into the surrounding areas I applied to.” I’m relieved to see my mom’s face break out into a smile.

 

“Only you would prepare so much in advance,” she smiled. “I expect nothing less, very good. How is my Red doing? I haven’t seen her around in months.” I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

 

“She’s fine mom.” I really have no idea how Red is doing. From what I see on Facebook she is getting by without me just as she was before.

 

“Um hm, you must have her come by. We have so much catching up to do.” She finally walks away leaving me to get dressed.

 

“Mom doesn’t know where you are going to school?” asked Ike.

 

“I have my reasons,” I reply sliding on some pants. 

 

“I bet you do,” replied Ike turning back on the computer. He unlocks and proceeds to do what it was he was doing before.

 

“I’m glad you’re not letting this um thing slow down your creative process.”

 

“Naw, if anything it has inspired me. Why don’t you tell mom you’re not friends with Red anymore?”

 

“It makes it easier for her to not ask questions about Stan,” I said putting on a long sleeve tee. “I mean as you can see she is clearly worried about us not ending up women.” Ike rolls his eyes before nodding. I head to the bathroom to finish getting cleaned up. I’m pretty excited about seeing Stan today. He is going to be going to get his own car finally on Sunday. I’m working that day so I won’t be with him. I’m sure he will find something nice.

 

We head downstairs not wanting to do this whole breakfast thing. I’m mostly ready to see my boyfriend but that will have to wait. Mom at least cooked our favorites. Makes me wonder if she is trying to make up for how she acted last night. Dad is already eating but I’m sure he was up before us as well. We get seated and comfortable as we can be at the table.

 

“Ike,” said mom. “I’m proud of you for giving up your boyfriend in exchange to not go to boarding school.” Ike looks confused and I hit his thigh under the table so he knows this was my doing.

 

“Sure,” he muttered. 

 

“I know this is going to be hard for you. You just need to find a sweet girl like Kyle did with Red.” I almost wanted to laugh in mom’s face. Red is anything but sweet. Thinking of her sometimes makes me want to vomit.

 

“Well we all can’t be lucky,” replied Ike through gritted teeth. He doesn’t like Red and never really did. I guess he saw her for how she really is.

 

“True, your father was lucky to find me,” she grinned. Mom then went down memory lane with her and dad laughing here and there. I was glad when breakfast was over so we could get the hell out of there. Ike and I make our way over to the junkyard in record time. I hate being here in the winter because it is super slow. Everything covered in snow, rusting faster because of it. People are willing to buy it for whatever reason. I know the guys are going to be inside unless we had a customer out in the yard which I know we don’t, the parking lot is empty.

 

I head in through the coworker entrance and the first person I see is Stan. He is surprised to see me but he eyes light up none the less. He is wearing his work coat which dirty but it still looks good on him. I smile just as glad to see him. He spots Ike behind me.

 

“Hey Ike, here for some more metal art stuff?”

 

“You can say that,” replied Ike. “Is Kenny here to help me in the yard today with loading the cart?”

 

“He is,” replied Stan. “Let me grab him for you, he is in the shop with Carl.” I watch as Stan goes to grab Kenny. I look down at Ike who looks relaxed immediately. I seriously under estimated how important art is to him. The look on his face reminds me of me when I having a bad day and I’m reading a good book. It always helps me to feel better.

 

“I’ll be out in the yard,” said Ike walking towards the back exit. He has been in here with me a few times now and knows his way around. I can’t even begin to think of how much money he has given this junk yard. Stan comes back up front.

 

“Hey,” he smiles.

 

“Hey,” I replied looking at him. I can’t help but feel this pull towards him. I walk over to him and hug him instantly feeling connected. I’m so grateful for the contact as I breath in his scent mixed in with the shop. I bury my face into his neck as he hugs me tighter.

 

“Everything is going to be okay,” he whispers. He kisses my hair which causes me to lean up slightly kissing his cheek. Stan sighs before he turns to me kiss me on my lips. I moan lowly knowing this is what I really wanted. I kiss Stan back doing my best not to get carried away, it seems too late for that as I slide my tongue into his month. Stan releases this cute little moan. I’m rubbing my hands all over him as if our boss can’t walk into the room at any moment.

 

“Your making me hard,” he whispers against my lips. I pull away blushing a little.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize. 

 

“How is Ike doing?” asked Stan shoving his hands into his jean pockets. “He seems to be taking things well.”

 

“Not really,” I replied folding my arms. “Mom took his computer and his phone, I at least still had my shit. Mom is also asking about her again.” I can’t even say Red’s name without Stan getting upset so I don’t mention her name. I only bring her up when need be. 

 

“You need to tell your mom what happened and why you’re not talking to her anymore,” replied Stan looking a little dark. “You know she is just going to keep bringing her up.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry,” I apologize. “Now is definitely not the right time.” Stan agrees with me walking over grabbing my hands.

 

“I can’t wait until we’re away from all of this,” he says looking at me. “I want to enjoy being with my boyfriend and enjoying our lives together.” I start blushing and look away from his gaze. Amazing how he can still do that to me. We talk some more before heading outside to find Ike. I put my gloves back on as I follow Stan we can hear Kenny voice and Ike’s. We slow down and I stop Stan because it sounds like they were talking about something important.

 

“I don’t want to stop seeing you,” said Ike.

 

“I know,” replied Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who didn't see that coming, I did lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait until things slow down a bit at my job. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up mid week for you all.

“I think it would be best if we stopped. I mean look at what your mom is doing to you.” Kenny sounds so troubled, so pained. “I mean she was going to send you to boarding school. Thank god Kyle interfered.”

 

“Yeah, Kyle is smart but I mean I’m willing to run away. We can be together. I can sell my art and make a lot of money.” Stan and I share a look as we realized my brother is in love with Kenny, what the fuck?

 

“Ike, you don’t understand because you are still too young but it is not that easy. I know it sounds like something that can be done but..”

 

“Are you giving up on me?” asked Ike upset. “Giving up on us?”

 

“I’m not,” replied Kenny. “I mean I don’t want your mom to send you away because of me.”

 

“No, she would send me away because she has gay phobia,” hissed Ike. “I should have never met up with you or allow myself to fall for you. Not if you were going to bitch out.”

 

“Now wait a minute,” said Kenny loudly. “I’m not bitching out. I care about your future. I have seen your mom do some crazy shit over the years and I don’t want to see any of that happen to you.” We don’t hear anything for a while and I wonder what is happening. Stan is looking at me as should we let our presence be known or say something later. I nod my head for us to fall back. We head back to the font of the yard quickly and quietly as we can.

 

“Holy shit,” said Stan pacing. “It’s Kenny, fucking Kenny. Your mom would kill him! Not to mention press charges.”

 

“She can’t,” I replied pacing with Stan. “I asked Ike did he do anything with his boyfriend and he said no. Jesus, how the hell did this even happen?”

 

“I mean how does any relationship happen?” asked Stan.

 

“You know what I mean,” I replied folding my arms. “I mean Kenny and Ike never talk.”

 

“Didn’t Kenny say he was dating a girl online,” replied Stan. 

 

“For all we know that could have been a damn cover,” I reply. I look and see Ike and Kenny come into view. Ike looks pissed off and Kenny looks like he always does. “We need to talk about this. Get Kenny to your house tonight. I will meet you there.”

 

“What about your mom?” asked Stan.

 

“I will worry about that,” I said lowly as they got closer. “Ike, did you see anything you like? I know most of it is covered in snow and everything.”

 

“Not today but it was worth trying,” he said folding his arms. “Let’s go. I’m sure mom is timing us or whatever.” Ike starts walking towards the exit without even looking back.

 

“I’m sorry about what Ike is going through,” stated Kenny. “He kind of filled me in a little bit.” I had to bite my lip to keep from opening my mouth. I felt Stan hand on my lower back.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Stan. “Kyle told me last night but you saw how his mom was with us and we’re just friends.” Kenny smiles.

 

“Sure, just friends,” said Kenny. I glare at him wondering if he is dropping a hint that he knows about us. “You got things Stan? I’m heading back in the shop.”

 

“Yeah,” said Stan. We watch until Kenny is out of sight.

 

“I don’t care what you have to tell him but get him to your house,” I say seriously. I close my eyes not sure what to make of this whole thing. Kenny is my friend and Ike is my brother. He is too young to be dealing with….this. “I’ll see you later.” I give Stan a quick peck on the lips before bolting from the yard. On the drive home Ike is quiet. I want to ask him about Kenny but I don’t want to alarm him. 

 

The rest of the day Ike is hanging out in my room and I let him. It’s the least I could do. Dad was working in his office while mom was trying to bond with us which was annoying as all hell. I had convinced her Red was having an emergency and needed to see me tonight which allowed me out of the house. This is the last time I will use her as a scapegoat. I really am going to tell my mom that me and Red decided not to date and we would be friends. In Red’s dreams, we would be friends but my mom doesn’t need to know that.

 

I get to Stan’s house and he is there to answer the door. Despite what I’m feeling at the moment I’m so glad to see him.

 

“Hey, where are your parents?” I asked once inside removing my coat.

 

“They went to some dinner thing,” said Stan. “Kenny is upstairs. Did you want me to leave you two alone or something?”

 

“No,” I reply. “I would really like to have you there with me.” Stan kisses me before heading up the stairs. I peak into the room first and Kenny is sitting there playing on the PlayStation 4 and eating what looks like a hot meal. Food is always the way to get him anywhere.

 

“Kyle, what are you doing here!” he exclaims with a grin noticing me.

 

“I needed to talk to you,” I replied sitting at Stan’s computer and turning towards Kenny.

 

“I’m surprised your mom let you out. How is Ike?” I can see Stan shift uncomfortably as he sits on his bed.

 

“Ike is fine,” I replied. “How long have you been involved with my brother?” I see Kenny look at me and he stops playing the game he is playing. It’s like he is trying to weigh his options.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied after a few minutes.

 

“I heard you and Ike today,” I reveal. “No need for you to lie to me now. I just want to know what the fuck were you thinking.” 

 

“I swear I never planned on dating your brother,” explained Kenny. “Ike was the girl I met online.”

 

“What?” said Stan unable to keep quiet. 

 

“Ike basically catfished me,” Kenny explained sitting down the controller. “When I met up with who I thought was the girl online Ike revealed himself when he saw it was me. I was mad don’t get me wrong but I grew to really like and care about that girl. I mean Ike is pretty well rounded for a kid. I tried telling him we could just be friends and I would be there for him but the feelings never went away.”

 

I’m pinching the bridge of my noise as this information sinks in.

 

“Does Ike know, you know?” asked Kenny.

 

“No,” I replied. “I didn’t want him freaking out. Kenny my brother is young as fuck. I mean he shouldn’t even be in relationship, I’m just ugh….you know my mom would have your balls for this!”

 

“I know, I know,” whined Kenny. “It’s why I tried to break things off when him. He is more stubborn than you though.” I can see Stan chuckle causing me to roll my eyes. “Do you want me to stop seeing Ike? I do care about him a lot. I will end things if you want me to.”

 

“Do you not want to end it on your own?” I ask.

 

“I can try again but I don’t think Ike will let me.”

 

“He is not going to have a choice in the matter. Mom took away his phone and internet which I’m sure he told you about. I mean I let him use my computer for most of today.” I sigh because I know Ike loves Kenny. Kenny doesn’t love Ike but he cares about him. Do I really want to want to come between the two? “You can do what you want. I support you but just please don’t hurt Ike. You’re his first love Kenny. I’m letting you know that.” Kenny nods as he stands up. He walks over hugging me.

 

“While you guys are here Ike did spill the beans,” he beams. God damnit Ike. “How long have you two been an item?”

 

“Kenny you can’t tell anyone!” I beg.

 

“I won’t say anything, I promise.”

 

“Since my birthday last year,” said Stan shifting on his bed. “The last thing we need is Mrs. Broflovski finding out.”

 

“I have known for a few weeks thanks to Ike,” replied Kenny. “I’m happy for you guys. I won’t say a word. Red sure is going to be disappointed.” Stan growls. “Sorry, sorry, I know you don’t care what Red thinks. Speaking of which she has been coming by the shop for you.”

 

“Why?” I ask standing up.

 

“I don’t know,” replied Kenny. “She wouldn’t tell me. She has been coming by for the past couple of weeks but it’s gotten worse.”

 

“I find it interesting how she shows up when I’m not there,” said Stan balling up his fist.

 

Kenny laughed. “I think she knows better. I don’t know what she wants though.”

 

“Thanks for the info,” I said rolling my eyes. “I’m going to head back home now. I don’t want my mom asking me a ton of questions.”

 

“I second that,” said Kenny. “Stan, can I crash here tonight?”

 

“Sure,” replied Stan standing. “I’m going to walk Kyle out okay.” Kenny nods getting back to the game I interrupted. I walk down stairs and Stan grabs me from behind as soon as I hit the ground floor. “I miss you already.” I smile.

 

“I know dude. Me too.” I turn around kissing him wishing we could sneak in a quickie. “I will text you when I get home.”

 

“Sure…uh are you really okay with Kenny dating Ike?”

 

“I don’t agree with the age difference but I believe Kenny will not hurt him on purpose.” Stan nods before rubbing his nose against mine before kissing me again. “Stan I’m never going to leave if you keep that up.” He smiles against my neck where his head is currently resting. I kiss him one last time before running out to my car and speeding home although it is just down the street. I walk into the house and I’m shocked to see Red sitting in the living room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay!
> 
> So I don't have much to say but if you all are into Style and Creek you should check out these two stories. Some of you I know are already reading these gorgeous pieces of work. 
> 
> 1.Hide Tides by ArtisticallyInsightful1  
> 2\. Senior Year by CreekOTP
> 
> If you do and happen to read the comments lol you will see my ass up and down in the comment section. I am loving both of those stories at the moment. If any of come across a good fandom you think I will enjoy let me know. I will certainly check it out.

“Red!” I exclaim in shock. I make sure to close the front door as I’m too distracted by Red in our living room. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Kyle that is no way to greet Red,” said my mother standing up looking very firm. “How could you just run away from her in her time of need.” Time of need?

 

“It’s complicated mom,” I replied taking off my coat and hanging it on rack instead of taking it to my room. Those two have been alone long enough. “Can I have some time to speak with Red.”

 

“Of course, you can,” replied mom. She looks at Red before continuing to speak. “If you need me sweetie I will be in my office. Kyle knows where to find to me.” My mom walks up the stairs but not before giving me the death stare. What the hell? 

 

“Red what are you doing here?” I ask wasting no time getting to the point.

 

“Is that any way to talk to the mother of your soon to be child,”

 

“The hell, what are you talking about Red?” I already know what she is hinting at but she can’t be serious. Red stands up revealing a baby bump I never noticed before. I think I just vomited in my mouth.

 

“I’m talking about this,” she said rubbing her stomach in circler motions. “The baby we created.” I start shaking my head not believing this for one second. I take a deep breath before I respond to Red.

 

“I haven’t slept with you since last year,” I explain. “You also have a habit of sleeping around. This baby could be anyone’s.” I’m not trying to be rude or hurt her feelings but I refuse to let her pin this baby on me. I can see Red’s face darken.

 

“Well you can explain to your mom why she thought you were at my house tonight,” snapped Red. “Speaking of which where the hell were you really? I have been trying to reach you for weeks.”

 

“That is none of your business where I have been,” I replied getting mad. “How dare you tell her this is my baby and you don’t know who the father is. I demand a DNA test. How far are you?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” replied Red rubbing her tummy. “I’m not getting a DNA test done.”

 

“The hell you aren’t,” I growled at her. I had to bit my tongue because I almost called her a bitch.

 

“I’m not putting our baby at risk,” replied Red unfazed by my angry face. She looks down at her tummy still rubbing it as she smiles.

 

“Whatever,” I replied waving it off. “We can get it done when you have the baby. I’m fine with waiting because I know that is not my baby.”

 

“You’re so stubborn!” she yelled snapping her head in my direction. Must be the hormones because her mood is all over the place. As she looks at me her face goes from angry to sad to hurt. “What happened to you? You were always so nice to me, treated me right and now you treat me like shit.”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know why I don’t talk to you anymore,” I scoffed. “Yes I was nice to you despite all the things I heard about you. Then you tried to…” I couldn’t even get the words out. “You tried to take advantage of me. I will never forgive you for that. Whatever friendship we had is over.”

 

“This is because of Stan,” cried Red beginning to rub her eyes as tears came to them. “I know it is.” I sign in frustration.

 

“This has nothing to do with Stan,” I replied. “You painting him to be the bad guy doesn’t help matters. You got your cousin to attack Stan…you know what we’re not getting anywhere tonight, I want you to leave.” Red folds her arms with her eyes a little red from the rubbing.

 

“Go get your mom so I can say good bye,” she said. No way was I doing that. I don’t trust Red to not say anything else that may be a lie.

 

“I will tell her you said goodbye,” I replied sternly. “You can leave.” Red gives me this look of evil but I ignore her opening the door allowing the cold weather to enter in. Red turns to face me once on the porch.

 

“I never meant to hurt you,” she pouted giving me a look that is begging, pleading for forgiveness. 

 

“You did hurt me,” I replied. “Bye Red. Let me know when the baby is due.” I close the door upset, angry, sick, yeah definitely sick. I run into the kitchen getting to the trashcan in time to vomit. This whole thing is fucking stupid and I feel like my world is being turned upside down. What the hell did I do to deserve this? I still feel ill as I stand up. Ugh, I wipe my mouth just as my parents are walking into the kitchen.

 

“Kyle, why didn’t you tell us what was going on?” asked dad. I look at him but don’t know what to say.

 

“Can we have a seat and talk about this?” I asked ready to let them know everything going on between Red and I. We head to the living room just where Red was. I feel myself getting mad all over again. I think of how to explain everything to my parents without giving out too much information.

 

“We won’t judge you son,” said dad sitting on the sofa. “I’m just concerned about how you could let something like this happen.”

 

“I would first like to stay Red and I are not dating. I was hanging out with Red to see if I wanted her to be my girlfriend. However Red has a reputation if you know what I mean.” Dad gives me a look that he does while mom is still giving me her stone cold face. “I never let that stop me from getting to know her. Red continued to sleep with other guys and not just me. She couldn’t even keep her hands to herself for a week. It was then I decided that she was not the girl for me.”

 

“Well you weren’t committed to her,” defended mom. “She really didn’t have a reason to not go out with other guys.” I can’t believe my mom is still defending her! Unbelievable.

 

“Red is not for me,” I continued ignoring what my mom said. “She is not a good person. She tried to have sex with me without my permission. That is why I do not want to even be friends with her. As far as this baby, the father can be anyone but I always used protection. I mean she was sleeping with other guys for god sake. I’m not an idiot.”

 

“What are you going to do now?” asked dad full of concern.

 

“I wanted her to do the DNA test now but she is refusing to until the baby is born. Which is fine. I know I’m not the father. She would not even tell me how far along she is. Why would she not want me to know that.”

 

“How come you never told us she tried to do things to you without your permission?” asked dad. “That is pretty serious.”

 

“Dad, how often do you hear of men talking about something like this,” I say blushing. “If Stan had not interfered I don’t know what would have happened.” I look at my mom who has yet to say anything.

 

“I don’t know what to say about this,” she said looking very upset. “I’m so confused. When did all of this happen? Why did you go see her tonight if you weren’t on speaking terms?”

 

“She was looking for me,” I reply with the truth. She has been coming by my job but we kept missing each other.” I’m not lying regarding that, Red has been looking for me. Mom shakes her head as if she still doesn’t believe me. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.

 

“Can I go up to my room now? This is a lot for me to deal with and I just want to be alone to think this over.”

 

“Yeah sure,” said dad reaching over grabbing mom’s hand. “If you need anything please let us know. You don’t have to go through this by yourself.”

 

“Nothing to go through because this is not my baby,” I hiss before walking away. I can’t believe Red. Yet she wonders why we’re not friends, never will be. I head up to my room and I see Ike in the hall. “Ease dropping?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who didn't see this coming? Red is pushing it now...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost at the end. Whew wild ride these last few chapters...

“A little,” he admits looking like he feels bad. “I don’t think that is your baby either.” I open my room door with Ike following me. I don’t want to discuss this in the hall, I rub my temples feeling a headache coming on. “I didn’t know Red tried to you know….rape you.”

 

“Well it’s not something I like to brag about if you know what I mean,” I explained walking to grab the aspirin in my nightstand draw. “I was really trashed and I didn’t want to tell mom and dad that. Doesn’t matter, no means no.” I swallow the pills dry before looking back at Ike. I still can’t picture him and Kenny together. “So you want to tell me more about your boyfriend?” I want to know how much he is willing to tell me plus it takes the heat off my own troubles at the moment. I sit down on my bed while he is still standing by the door at looking at me.

 

“What do you want to know?” he asked walking closer to me.

 

“Whatever you feel comfortable sharing,” I assure him.

 

“Do know he respects me, he hasn’t pressured me for sex. He also doesn’t have the best home life but he never let it reflect who he is as a person.” Ike starts smiling. “He is super sweet. He cares so much for other people that sometimes he will do for others more than he does for himself.” I nod because that is so Kenny. “I don’t want you to freak out but he is older than me.”

 

“I remember mom saying that. How much older?” 

 

“By four years,” replied Ike rolling his eyes. “It’s not his fault though. I kind of deceived him.” I didn’t think he would admit to lying about how he got his boyfriend. I’m curious as to why he would do it.

 

“Why?” I asked. “Ike you’re fine the way you are. No need to try and lie to people.”

 

“I met him online and I have a lot of profiles,” he further explained. “I was using one of my bullshit ones. I didn’t expect to actually meet someone online that I liked.” I understand what he means, I mean love is tricky. Sometimes it just grabs you by the balls and tells you ‘hey, this is person you’re going to love’. “I’m just glad he forgives me for it and everything.”

 

“Me too,” I replied glad he mostly confessed.

 

“Are you going to tell Stan about Red?”

 

“Yes, I’m going to tell him. Last thing I need is him finding out from someone else.” I sigh regretting every getting involved with Red. “I never thought I would dealing with something like this.” Ike hugs me.

 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I believe you, for the record...” he stands up. “I never liked her.” I laugh.

 

“I know you don’t,” I replied. “Thanks for listening and ease dropping.”

 

“Anytime,” smiled Ike. “When are you going to talk to Stan?” Poor Ike sounds as stressed as I feel.

 

“Shit,” I hiss. “I don’t know but I need some time to think of how to tell him about this. Although this baby is not mine it is still going to piss Stan off. Ike nods in agreement knowing Stan almost as well as I do. He gives me another brotherly hug before heading out of my room. I lay back on my bed wondering how the hell am I going to tell Stan this. Even if it is not my baby it is still depressing news. God damnit Red.

 

I am rather pissed off on Monday morning. I can’t count on Red for shit. She is on Facebook revealing her baby bump and tagging me on the photo. She did this early this morning leaving me not much time to address the situation. I almost made it through the weekend but it’s my own fault for not talking to Stan sooner. I pretty much blocked her on Facebook this morning after seeing that. I’m at school in the parking lot waiting for Stan to show up. I run into Kenny first and I’m happy to see him.

 

“I hear congrats are in order,” he smiled. I pushed him really wanting to knock that smile off his face.

 

“This is not funny,” I snap at him. “I know the baby is not mine but I wanted to be the one to break the news to Stan.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Red is doing some wishful thinking. I haven’t slept with her since last year in August.”

 

“You and many others I’m sure no doubt,” replied Kenny. “Stan is going to lose his shit.”

 

“I know,” I sighed. “It’s why I wanted to tell him. What makes things worse is Red told my parents this shit.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” exclaimed Kenny cocking his head to the side. “Wow she is crazy.”

 

“You have no idea,” I said shaking my head. We both look up as Stan comes speeding into the parking lot. Oh boy, he’s pissed. I mean I would be too so I’m not upset by this at all. Stan gets out the car walking over to me like a man on mission.

 

“Dude, what the fuck is this bitch talking about?”

 

“Stan,” I say sternly. “I just found out Saturday night.”

 

“Yet, you didn’t me! I had to find out on fucking Facebook!”

 

“I wanted to tell you face to face,” I explained. “I didn’t think Red would go around talking about it on Facebook.” Fucking dumb on my part. “There is no way that baby is mine.”

 

“How do you really know?” asked Stan almost yelling with his arms out. 

 

“I used protection when I was with her,” I replied appalled. “I would not slide in her like that knowing her history.” I folded my arms now annoyed to the high heavens.

 

“God, you should have never slept with Red.”

 

“I know!” I shouted. “I feel bad enough so please stop giving me shit!”

 

“Hey, hey,” said Kenny. “We all make mistakes. Makes me glad I didn’t fuck her now because I know I would be in the hot seat. At least we know what kind of person she is now.” I shake my head starting towards the school doors. I know a lot of people know what is going on. Some are staring me while others are not saying anything else. I saw Craig and he gives me this smirk. What the fuck is he smiling for! I wanted to knock his face in.

 

The rest of my morning is normal until I get to lunch. Stan, Kenny and I are enjoying our lunch when Red does what Red does, starting shit.

 

“Kyle, are you going to buy lunch for me and the baby,” she hummed rubbing her belly.

 

“No,” I replied coldly not even looking at her, if I do I will lose what little control I have left.

 

“Stop being mean to our unborn child,” whined Red causing some nearby peers to look at us.

 

“Stop it Red,” I continued keeping my voice even. “You know I’m not claiming anything without a DNA test.” Red stomps her feet.

 

“You were so cool to fuck me but not take care of your baby!” she yelled. “You’re a dead-beat dad already.” I glare at her getting anger because she is drawing in attention I don’t want. I can see Cartman pulling out his phone grinning.

 

“Aww shit,” says Cartman.

 

“Get the fuck away from this table,” snarled Stan looking up at Red.

 

“This doesn’t concern you Stan,” snapped Red. “Why are you always trying to come become between us?”

 

“There is no us!” I yelled louder than I wanted to. I can tell anyone within 5 tables close to us are aware of what is going on, I can feel their stares on all 3 of us now.

 

“You weren’t saying that the other day in front of your mom,” Red continued running off at the mouth. Stan stands up suddenly and I know he is being pushed.

 

“I told you to stay away from us and away from him,” said Stan pointing at Red. “You lost all rights to even talk to him after that shit you pulled.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” exclaimed Red putting her hands on her hips. “We’re having a baby.”

 

“Even if was his baby, you have no place in his life!” exclaimed Stan.

 

“You don’t get to say that!” yelled Red with the crowd looking at us as if we are on Maury.

 

“As his boyfriend, I do have a say!” yelled Stan with his face full on red from anger. Kenny face looks as surprised as I am. This was suppose to be a secret, god Stan.

 

“Aw shit,” said Jason with Cartman laughing.

 

“This is fucking awesome,” laughed Cartman continuing to film us.

 

“Stan!” I yell standing up looking at him. Red is looking back and forth between us. Stan is glaring at her still angry not realizing what he just did.

 

“This makes perfect sense,” said Red nodding yes before she turns to me “I guess that is why you liked having me fuck you in the ass!” I lunged at Red almost putting my hands on her but Stan is quick and he stopped me.

 

“You evil bitch!” I yelled. “I fucking hate you!” I can hear some whistles, laughter, whispers as Stan dragged me out of the lunch room with everyone watching. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I’m glad the teachers don’t try to stop us because my reaction would have for sure got me kicked me out school. Stan took me out to the parking lot by his car. I was crying by the time we got there, it was like everything just hit me at once. I’m angry, hurt, scared of what Red will tell my mom about me and Stan. Oh god! He hugs me as I stand there crying everything out. Once I calm down I’m pulling out of Stan’s arms wiping my face off. He looks sad and upset as well. “You know Red is going to tell my mom.”

 

“I’m sorry dude,” said Stan face full of sorrow. “I got tired of her talking as if she owns you, it was driving me nuts.” I nod because she was getting to me as well. She just had to keep pushing and pushing.

 

“I want to get out of here,” I state looking at Stan feeling cold since my coat is in my locker.

 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked pulling out his car keys.

 

“Anywhere but here,” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Luna gave me the idea to refer Maury. I haven't watched the show in forever and forgot all about it. My old ass was remembering Jerry Springer lol.


	27. Chapter 27

Stan opens his car door and climbs inside. I sit down in the passenger staring out the window as Stan takes off without a word. I have never skipped school. Today I say I damn well deserve it. Not many places we can go in a small town without being seen. Stan drives to his house and we head upstairs to his room. I already know what he wants without him having to say anything, I want it just as bad right now. I take off my clothes thankful to be inside Stan’s room and soon to be in his arms. I go to lay on the bed but Stan stops me.

 

“Turn over,” said Stan sternly. “Face down, ass up.” I shiver at this because he so demanding, usually I’m the one always taking charge. Sex between us is good but also routine, this is not routine. I lay down trying to contain my excitement that is clearly being shown by my hard cock. Stan drops to his knees on the floor behind me. Soon I feel his hands on my ass as he kisses one cheek. I mumble lowly liking the feel of this. “You are not to cum until I tell you to.” I nod but not sure how that will work out, you can’t stop something like that from happening can you? Soon I feel Stan’s tongue on the crack of my ass.

 

“Stan, that’s dirty!” I exclaim trying to sit up. Stan using his hand to push me back down onto the bed with ass still up in the air.

 

“The way you take showers I doubt it,” he replied. “Shut your mouth and take this ass licking.” I shudder as Stan goes back to what he was doing to me before. He slowly licks around the rim and I squeeze my eyes shut wanting to die of embarrassment. Why does this feel so good. Like kitten lapping up milk he starts to lick at my hole. I moan blissfully into his sheets. In between licks there are soft bites and nips causing me to pant. I am trying to contain myself as I want to touch myself but the last time I tried that Stan smacked my hand away. I can feel his tongue sliding in and I feel like I am going to lose it. His tongue is so hot, that texture sliding in and out of my ass in different paces driving me slowly insane. I moan and begin to shake trying to not reach my peak. I can feel the heat building in my lower groin. 

 

“Stan!” I cry out. “I-I’m…nhhh….going to cum!” I start to growl into his blankets because he did tell me not to cum until he said so. I’m doing my best to follow these little rules he set in place. I feel Stan stop and I can now breath again. I have my eyes closed and I even my breathing before I look behind me as Stan is stroking himself with lube and his other hand begins to tease my hole. “Oh,” I moan watching him doing this. 

 

“You like that don’t you?” teased Stan sliding his fingers in brushing against my sensitive area.

 

“Fuckkkkk,” I moan thrusting my hips back onto his fingers trying to feel more. I listen as Stan chuckles.

 

“Can’t even answer me?” he asks as he begins to slow down the pace of his two fingers moving in and out of me.

 

“I-I can,” I manage to say after much focus. I’m too busy trying not to cum but with all this build up I don’t know. I can’t even handle looking at Stan right now because I’m so worked up anticipating his next move. He removes his fingers placing himself behind me and I can feel his head at my back door. It’s just sitting there, warm, pulsing, creating even more of a slow torture. He thrusts into me so suddenly I can feel some of my cum leak onto his sheets. “Ahhhh,”

 

“How does that feel Kyle?” he asked with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

 

“Amazing….mmmm,” I replied while turning my head to the side to see him just a little. Stan snaps his hips forward causing me to feel deep hard thrusts. They almost feel angry but not at the same time. I can hear Stan’s thighs slapping against my ass as he continues to dive deeper in my wet hole. “Oh God! Uh……so good.” I want to cum so bad as Stan continues to pound me so forcefully with these sexy grunts. He leans over and I feel his chest on my back as he reaches his right hand around and starts stroking me to the rhythm of his thrusts. “Ffffuck….,” No way am I am going to be able to hold back with him fucking me in the front and the back.

 

“Yeah…mmm….. that’s right,” moaned Stan continues to roll his hips into me. “You’re not giving my cum away anymore, are you!” 

 

“No!” I cry out trying to hold on to this orgasm that is building for what feels like the 10th time today. I’m starting to shake from the amount of pressure building. My mind knows I am trying to fight it while my body is wondering what the hell am I doing. Everything in my body is telling me to let it go but I know I can’t, no yet, not until Stan says so.

 

“You belong to me,” growled Stan thrusting into me harder than before. He sits up his releasing my dick in the process. I whimper from the loss although I know this will allow him to have a better angle to destroy me. “I belong to you, no one else.” I am blinking the tears back from the overwhelming amount of feelings I have. “Nobody is having your babies but me!” Stan hits me prostate causing me to forget how to breath as my lungs gasp for air. I don’t even have time register the fact that Stan can’t have my babies until he is thrusting into me again. “Cum Kyle….show me…..h-hah…. how much you love taking my dick,” he said while hitting my prostate dead on. 

 

“Aghhh…….nghhhh,” I gasp before screaming loudly as I released a huge load on his sheets. “Ahhhh……Stan.” I reach back grabbing his left hand that is on my hip as he snaps his hips. It’s not long before I can feel Stan cumming inside me.

 

“Oh god Kyle….mmmm,” he moans as releases inside of me thrusting as deep as he can. Stan finally slows his movements leaning over me, I can feel his chest on my back.

 

We are both slightly sweaty and trying to even out our breathing. Stan is still hovering above me breathing hard. Was this angry sex? I don’t even care because this was hottest shit ever. Stan moves off of me and I glad before my arms muscles gave out and I end up falling into a puddle of my cum. I lay on my side before trying to scoot to the edge of his bed, I feel like I can’t walk.

 

“Let me help you,” said Stan. “Turn over,” I do as he says. “Spread your legs,”

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it!” I can feel Stan wiping me and I feel embarrassed although he has seen me do this plenty of times to myself or himself when the shoe is on the other foot. “All done,” I roll over feeling better I don’t have to worry about leaking out all over the place. I place my feet on the floor and stand up but end up sitting back down on the bed. “You okay?”

 

“I can’t seem to walk,” I whisper in embarrassment. Sure we have sex plenty of times but not to this extreme. Stan smiles lighting up my world as he walks over to me in his naked glory.

 

“What are you trying to do?”

 

“Go to the bathroom,” I explain. “I have to pee.” Stan picks me up bridal style carrying me to the bathroom. He carefully sits me on the toilet. He quickly walks out of the bathroom giving me the space he knows I would want. I can hear him moving about his room. When I’m done cleaning myself up some more, I flush the toilet and wobble back into the room. I see Stan has changed his sheets and I’m excited seeing we made a huge mess. “Stan, are we okay?” He looks back at me as he places his blue green plaid comforter on the bed while still naked, damn he looks good.

 

“Yeah, why would you ask me that?”

 

“Um you seemed kind of angry during you know, us having sex.”

 

“I was,” replied Stan slowly standing upright. “Did I hurt you?” He has walked over to me touching my face looking concerned.

 

“No,” I replied grabbing his hand on my face. “It was intense, it was exhilarating, I just want to talk about everything openly so we don’t have a miscommunication.”

 

“It’s just me being stupid,” said Stan turning away from me and out of my reach. He pulls back the comforter getting underneath them. I make the short walk over joining him. I get comfortable as I face him laying on my side. Stan lays on his side facing me taking a deep breath. “I was so jealous of Red. It makes me mad that she even got to sleep with you all and then this whole baby thing…”

 

“Don’t you worry about that,” I said cutting him off. “I regret so much having sex with Red. I mean in the beginning she made me feel kind of sexy and wanted which was nice. After knowing she slept with two guys while we were on vacation I stopped liking her in that way, the near rape incident made me hate her, the whole baby thing has me despising her. Falling in love with you also helped. It’s the main reason I didn’t want to sleep with her when I was drunk.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” said Stan looking emotional.

 

“Yeah,” I laughed nervously to break the tension. “I may have been an ass for sleeping with her but I’m not that bad.”

 

“You want to hear something maybe funny,” said Stan. “You remember when I came over the first day your mom allowed me to see you in weeks.”

 

“How could I forget,” I droned. “It was the longest two weeks ever.”

 

“Yeah that morning I was super hard, I had to jack off in the bathroom to get it to go away. All I could think about was you while I was doing it.” Stan is blushing although we have pretty much seen all of each other. I giggled leaning in closer to him.

 

“I knew you were gone too long that morning,” I tell him tilting my head.

 

“What do you mean too long?” laughed Stan.

 

“Dude you were fucking weird that morning,” I laughed with him. “Now I know you were trying to hide that big hard dick from me.” I close what little space is between us kissing Stan. I can feel myself becoming hard again I slide my tongue into his mouth. Stan laughed into the kiss almost breaking the mood. He puts in hands in my hair causing me to groan.

 

“I can’t wait until we can do this every day,” he said against my lips.

 

“Me too,” I agreed. We continued to make out lazily for a while before watching TV while eating some cold sandwiches Stan prepared for us. I felt like I went into a food comma because soon after we ate we drifted off. I slept hard next to Stan to the point I think I was snoring. I woke up looking around trying to shake off the sleep still in my veins and saw that it was getting dark outside. Shit I need to get home. I look around the room trying to remember where I left my clothes. The TV is still on providing nice white noise and soon will be a nightlight. I turn back towards Stan who is still knocked out. He laying on his back with his face turned to the right, his mouth is slightly open as he is breathing heavily, his hair is laid out on the pillow and I know for a fact it is going to be messy later. I smile when I realize I can feel his erection under the covers. I raise the comforter to take a quick peak, I think I can sneak in a quickie.

 

I reach over grabbing the lube and coating two fingers. I kiss Stan on the lips lightly. I pull back to look at him but he doesn’t stir. I take his lips once more applying more pressure. I lick at his bottom lip before moving to his neck. I lap at his neck and he turns his head away from the pillow a moan escaping his lips so lowly I almost didn’t hear it. I get on my knees on the bed to give myself more balance. I kiss light kisses on his neck, his collar bone, his chest, then I flick my tongue across his nipple. I begin to tease him, I suck on his nipple stopping to bite it lightly before sucking on it again. I continue to follow those steps until he starts to squirm. I feel Stan’s hands come to my waist sliding up to my back. This lets me know I got him where I want him. I kiss his nipple making my way to my target. I grab his dick into my hand, I rub my hand up and down the shaft slowly before I lick the crown smiling when I hear Stan starting to moan louder. I suck harder on his head before swallowing more of him. I continue to bob my head until Stan spreads his legs for me. I have done this to him several times before so he knows what to do. I’m more than please when he slides his hands into my hair massaging my curls.

 

“Kyle,” he moans lowly. I respond by sucking him harder and a bit faster as I slide a finger inside him. I work quickly to get Stan opened up so I can enter him. I slide my fingers in and out making sure I scissor them to help stretch. Despite him cumming earlier he is sensitive as ever. I withdraw my finger not able to wait any longer. I line myself up with Stan, I slowly push my way inside Stan as his moans are heard over the TV. He opens his eyes for the first time looking at me. Those ocean blue gems piercing my soul. I slowly roll my hips into him. I moan as he brings his hands to my hips. Fuck, he feels so good today. I remember how he give it to me hard and fast. I watch him to feel the same pleasure I did earlier. I change my pace thrusting into him hard as he had done me.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” I ask him panting. Stan nods his head unable to speak. So nice to see since he had my ass begging to cum earlier. “A-ahh…..God you feel so tight….Stan.” Him being tight and wet with plenty of lube inside is going to make this an even faster quickie. I continue my powerful thrusts getting closer to my orgasm. I look down at Stan as his eyes are rolling in the back of his head, this causes me to fuck him harder.

 

“Ssshiitt,” he moans arching his back. I wrap my hand around his cock wanting him to have a power orgasm with me. I begin to move my fist with the timing of my thrust. As I get closer to my orgasm it becomes harder, I can tell I’m losing rhythm. “I-I’m going to….hha….cum,” Before I could release myself inside of Stan the room door flies open.

 

I pull out of Stan pulling up the blankets to shield us. I could see Stan struggling against the light trying to use his hand to block it. I make sure the blanket is covering us both before turning my attention to the door.

 

“Oh my god,”

 

“Mom!” I exclaim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when BabyBooChamploo was reading What Am I To You and kept thinking the parents would walk in on Stan and Kyle. I said not this story but in another story it will happen...well this was that story *snicker, snicker*
> 
> Yes I remember people's comments, I'm weird like that


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a minute. I have been super busy, work and that. After this chapter we have just one more left. Enjoy!

“Oh my god!” She walks out of the room while Mrs. Marsh is still standing there. Mrs. Marsh looks mad as she looks at us.

 

“Stanley, you two get dressed now. We will be down stairs.” Fuck. I get up quickly grabbing my clothes off the computer chair where I sat them at after we had lunch. Stan’s room is usually not the cleanliest but I like to try and keep things orderly.

 

“You think Red said something to your mom?” asked Stan shakily as he slid on some sweats and grabbing for a tee shirt. We are both shaking from our mom’s walking in on us. I slide into my boxers, quickly followed by my jeans.

 

“I know she said something to her,” I said reaching for my shirt. “Like why else would my mom even come here.”

 

“True,” said Stan walking over to me. I sat down to put my shoes on trying to brace myself for what my mom is going to say.

 

“Fuck,” I cry out leaning over putting my face in my hands. “My mom caught us fucking! She didn’t even want us….ugh.” Stan sits beside me hugging me tightly and I hug him back because I don’t know what else to do. I’m trying so hard to keep myself from not start crying. I bury my face in Stan’s chest gripping his shoulder. I don’t know if I can do this, I don’t know if I can face my mom. Stan grabs my face forcing me to look at him.

 

“We love each other,” said Stan looking me in the eyes before his eyes travel my face a bit. “I don’t regret loving you. I don’t care how upset our parents are, I won’t allow them to tear us apart. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. Maybe our parents will be supportive once they realize how in love we are.” I want to believe him so much but I know better. I decide to take this moment to enjoy being in his arms what could be for the last time for a while. I lean in kissing Stan, I feel like life is being poured into me again just by feeling his lips against mine. I can’t imagine never being able to talk to Stan again, not to see him…..I didn’t realizing I was crying until he started to wipe the tears away with his thumb. “Let’s go get this over with.” I finish getting dressed and follow Stan sadly. 

 

We head down stairs and I feel Stan grab my hand making my heart pound even more. He is proud that I’m his boyfriend, I love that he is not ashamed to be with me. Makes me feel bad that I had him hiding out relationship this whole time. Easy to be proud when you’re not afraid of your mom. We enter the living room my mom is on the couch crying while Mrs. Marsh is consoling until she notices us.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that mom,” apologized Stan.

 

“How long has this been going on?” asked Mrs. Marsh looking at us in surprise. 

 

“Mom, we didn’t plan this,” explained Stan. “It just happened. We have only been dating since the end of October.” I grateful he did not say his birthday giving me away to my mom, she has the memory of an elephant. My mom’s crying becomes softer, she seems to have enough strength to look at me. She looks sad, angry, shocked, and another face I can’t understand. Mrs. Marsh clears her throat to break the tension.

 

“We have a lot we need to discuss,” she says running her hands over her jeans.

 

“Nothing for me to discuss,” said my mom standing suddenly. “Kyle grab your things, we’re going home.”

 

“I need to pick my car up from school,” I said as excuse to try and get away from her.

 

“Why is your car at the school?” she asked. I had to think quick.

 

“I was not in the position to drive so I had Stan drive,” I replied.

 

“You can get dropped off to school tomorrow, drive your car home then but we are leaving now!” I look at Stan and he looks so worried. My mom starts to move towards the door but I’m still standing there. “Now Kyle!” I let Stan’s hand go walking behind my mom out of the door. I don’t have the heart to look back at Stan because I know I will start crying. I get into the car wanting to get into the backseat but I climb into the passenger seat. My mom takes off before I can even get settled in my seat. I decide to try and be brave and say something.

 

“Mom…,”

 

“Don’t,” she replied cutting me off. “How dare you! You told me there was nothing going on between you two! Then I see….that!”

 

“There was nothing going on between us at that time!” I exclaimed. “I didn’t lie to you, like Stan said it just happened!”

 

“I knew this was going to happen,” she snapped gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turn white. “That is why I tried to separate you two. First my Ike, now this, I just can’t…..”

 

“It’s not so terrible mom. Why do you make this sound so horrible!” I cried almost close to tears, I blink them away.

 

“I already told you it’s wrong. We were not made to be with the same sex. You’re making it sound like I’m the one who’s crazy!” I don’t say anything else because I know this is going nowhere. We pull up to the house and I want to run to my room but my dad just so happens to be home early in the living room reading a book. “Gerald, so help me…..you need to talk to Kyle now!”

 

“Shelia,” he said standing up sitting his book down. “What’s going?” My mom grabbed me by my arm shoving in the direction of dad. I stumble falling at his feet feeling like a total disappointment. Dad leans down to help me up.

 

“He is doing things with Stan! I saw it with my own eyes. We took care of Ike now we need to deal with this.”

 

“Kyle, tell me it’s not true?” he asked wide eyed.

 

“I don’t understand why it is so wrong for me to love him?” I exclaimed. “You make it sound like I went out of my way to be with a guy. I didn’t, I swear I didn’t.”

 

“I don’t care what you say,” snapped mom. “Nothing like this just happens. I may not be able to send you to boarding school but both you and Ike are going to that camp. I don’t care that you will missing a week of school.”

 

“Mom, no!”

 

“I gave you too many chances, I mean poor Red. She was thinking you cared about her when you were just using her. I did not raise you to be like this or to treat people that way.” My sadness is quickly replaced with anger at the mention of Red’s name.

 

“Red is a whore!” I yelled with my fist balled up. “She sleeps with everyone, everyone! I tried giving her a chance but old habits die hard apparently. You would rather me be with a whore over Stan. At least Stan really cares about me. He is the one who stopped that evil bitch from raping me. Thank you so much for caring!” Mom walked up on me so fast I didn’t have time to react. The sting on my cheek is the only thing that made me realize she slapped me. I’m holding my cheek glaring at her hating her with every bone in my body. I don’t regret a single word. I try to calm my breathing because I almost growled at my own mother.

 

“Everyone calm down,” said dad stepping in between us. “Shelia, I think we should just wait until the DNA test comes back regarding the baby. I also agree with Kyle on not dating Red. I know you wanted him to be with Red but she is not the girl for Kyle. That has been made very clear.” Thank you! “We can send him to a camp along with Ike but what is this really going to do? The boys are going to love who they love.” I have never seen Dad stand up to mom the way he just did now. He makes sense, she really needs to listen to him.

 

“Get out of my sight,” she growled. I quickly run to my room. Soon as I close the door I release the tears I had been holding in. I know Cartman would clown me if he saw me right now but my own mom hates me. She hates me because I’m dating a guy. I’m not gay but I can’t help it that I fell in love with my best friend. Isn’t my happiness important. I pull out my phone seeing several messages from Stan.

 

Stan: Are you okay?

 

Stan: My mom was mostly upset because I didn’t tell her when we started dating. She wasn’t too upset about me dating a guy

 

Stan: Your mom looked so pissed off. Text me as soon as you can.

 

Kyle: You’re lucky your mom is so accepting. Pissed off is understatement at this point regarding my mom. Although dad was cool, he actually stood up to her. I mean I lost it when she mentioned Red.

 

Stan: Thank god, I was starting to get worried when I didn’t hear from you. About time he did something because I swear your mom has a hard on for Red

 

Kyle: I actually think she would have been this way about any girl I would have dated. She just wanted me to date a girl so badly. Stan I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have never seen her so mad, she slapped me.

 

Stan: She hit you! It’s not even that serious. Why did she hit you?

 

Kyle: Tell her that. I told her how Red tried to rape me and you saved me pretty much. Did your mom tell your dad?

 

Stan: How is she going to hit you for Red trying to rape you, she should be hitting Red instead. My mom told dad when he got home. She tried to butter him up with a beer. He still ending up spitting it out in shock from the news. He was not surprised however that it was you.

 

I sigh scared out of my mind. I don’t know what is going to happen. I have 4 more months before I can really leave from home. I hear a knock on my door, I go and open it expecting it to be dad or mom but it’s just Ike. He hugs me as soon as he can. I rub his back because he seems more upset than I do. Talking to Stan calmed me a little.

 

“I heard everything,” he explained frowning. “I figured you needed some time alone.”

 

“Aren’t you thoughtful,” I replied making my way to my bed. “It was so bad Ike. I mean, this whole thing with Red just made everything 10 times worse.” I start running my hands over my face because I’m so annoyed with everything that has happened.

 

“Do you think mom is going to really send us to that camp?” asked Ike looking worried as he plays with his hands.

 

“Dad seems like he is going to talk her out of it,” I replied. “I’m sure things around here are going to be unpleasant for a while.” I take a deep breath. Maybe mom will come around and continue to love me and care for me and Ike as she always has. I’m not holding my breath though.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter but a happy ending. God I am so tried. I was going to take a break from posting. Like my job...ugh just getting in the way. Then I figured some posting is better than not posting. This is the busy season at my job so expect my posting to slow down.
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end!

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER

“This is home,” I explain allowing Ike inside the small duplex Stan and I renting along with Kenny. Ike runs inside the house smiling from ear to ear. Not much on the first floor. Our living room is to the left, a pretty decent size. We have a white sofa set as it was the most affordable we could find at IKEA. We plan to go back and buy another cover later. We also got two side tables, a coffee table and one TV bench to help make the living look complete. Straight ahead is the stairs to lead up to the second floor but to the right of the stairs is our small kitchen. The dining area is small but fits just what we need. We have a small round glass top with 4 chairs, so perfect and cozy. I leave the door open for Stan as he helps bring in some of Ike’s things. 

 

Ike was just granted for me to be his guardian, living with mom did not improve at all. The whole thing was pretty awful and I would much rather forget about it. Things where much harder for Ike after I left. My mom ending up sending him off to a boarding school anyway. He filed to be emancipated but it was denied because my parents were not putting him in harm’s way. He pleaded to the court for me to be his guardian. I had to have a background check, go to court, but it was all worth it. He came straight here soon as it was finalized that I would be his guardian. I wanted to ask him did he have the paperwork to transfer to the high school around the corner from here but we would get to that later. 

 

“Kenny gets off at 7 right?” he asked heading up the stairs. I follow him up the narrow stairs.

 

“Yes, he closes today,” I reply. “His room is the first room to the left.” Ike and Kenny are still dating. I have to admit they are pretty cute couple even with it being long distance. I kept my best eye on Kenny but it wasn’t needed. Kenny didn’t stray or even have a wondering eye. He stayed focus on work and school making me feel like a proud parent. Besides I don’t want to stand in the way of true love. I think them being apart made Kenny realize how much he loves my brother. I have my love and I want Ike to have his. Stan follows me up the stairs and head straight into Kenny’s room setting the stuff down.

 

“Are you hungry Ike?” he asked.

 

“Not yet,” smiled Ike sitting down on Kenny’s bed looking around. Kenny’s room is not big but it is not small either. A 12 by 10 with one in the left corner. He has a desk under the window for Ike and to the right is his bed. Across from his bed is a 3 chest draw with a TV on top. The closet is on the wall next to the window. Not much but better than what Kenny had before. He is much too excited to be thinking about food but I appreciate Stan for asking. 

 

“Kyle are you cooking tonight or are we going to go out?” asked Stan.

 

“Let’s go out,” I suggest. “I mean it’s not every day my brother moves in with us.” Ike is already starting to unpack and set things up. He has plenty of space since Kenny does not have much in here. “I’m going to leave you to unpack.” Ike nods not skipping a beat. If he had a tail I’m sure it would be wagging right now. I leave the room feeling good to know I made my little bro happy. Stan and I walk downstairs turning on the TV before getting comfortable on the sofa.

 

“You think he is going to do well in school here?” asked Stan.

 

“I’m sure he is going to do much better than he did at that boarding school,” I snorted. “I mean he was on the verge of failing 9th grade. Had I not stepped in and promised to get him out there he would have, he was so miserable.”

 

“Well at least he was away from your mom,”

 

“Being away from Kenny and me…” I replied. “I think it was a bit much for him. I’m glad he is here though. I heard the high school he is attending has a great art program.”

 

“You would look into that,” laughed Stan.

 

“Of course, I would. He is my little brother and I have to ensure his wellbeing. No need in his raw talent going to waste.”

 

“I was thinking we could go to Ruby Tuesday,” stated Stan changing the subject. “Haven’t been there in forever and they don’t have any back home.” I think on it for a bit.

 

“That would be nice, I think Ike would like it there. Plus, you will want to enjoy your time with me. You know I have signed up for summer classes.” Stan groans laying on my shoulder. I’m going to school to become a counselor. I didn’t really want to have a psychology major, maybe in the near future. Not the best paying job but if I can get in with the government or state I should be fine.

 

“I wish you would just enjoy the summer and spend time with me,” pouted Stan.

 

“I will,” I replied smiling at him not that he can see me from his position on my shoulder. “You know I have a goal I’m trying to meet. By this time next year, I could already be doing a paid internship which is unheard of now days.” Stan hums before kissing my neck, those soft lips are my weakness. This causes me to smile hard or have a goofy grin as Kenny describes. Being around Stan every day has not lessoned our affection towards each other. I recall some people say the spark leaves a relationship when you see someone every single day, not us. Stan starts to suck on my neck lightly. I close my eyes appreciating the feeling. Stan hits that sweet on my neck causing me to moan. “A-ahh…..Stannn...”

 

I turn towards Stan hungrily taking his lips. Nothing is better than being in the arms of the man I love, nothing. Being with Stan fills me up with more than air, more than love, but life. Stan wraps his arms around my neck whimpering into the kiss.

 

“Mmm…fuck” he says. Stan straddles me not breaking the kiss. I tilt my head at the perfect angle to allow his tongue into my mouth. Stan slides his hands into my hair.

 

“Ugh…” I groan continuing to taste his tongue. Stan starts to grind against me in small thrusts. I can feel how hard he is for me. I continue to kiss me Stan with my hands beginning to explore his back, my hands making their way lower to his ass. We’re so into things I didn’t notice Ike come into the room.

 

“This is what I have to look forward to?” he asked. Stan and I both look up clearly embarrassed. Stan slowly gets off my lap back into the spot he had beside me.

 

“Sorry Ike,” said Stan. “Um we usually don’t do that out here.” Ike walks into the small kitchen grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl I have on the counter. He takes a bite while walking over to us.

 

“No, it’s cool,” he replied sitting down on the loveseat across from us. “I want you guys to be yourself because I know I will. Speaking of which did I give you the latest scoop on Red?” Stan rolls his eyes. If his dick was still hard it certainly isn’t anymore. Although I no longer talk to Red, with her blocked on Facebook I still like to know how she is doing from time to time. I think mostly because she has made a child hood friend who tortured me torture themselves together.

 

“What’s happening now?” I asked holding Stan’s hand to calm his nerves. Stan has forgiven Red for attacking me but he is still mad at her for telling my mom about us. It made things really hard for us until we moved to Arizona. 

 

“Red is very unhappy but I mean was she ever happy?” stated Ike. “She is working at a call center now while Cartman does car sales at the local dealership. Cartman pretty much leaves her all day with their daughter.” You heard right, the father of Red’s baby is Cartman. I felt so sick to my stomach to know she was sleeping around with so many men with no condom. I’m grateful I was not that stupid.

 

“That is not surprising one bit,” I replied. Ike laughs.

 

“I still remember the look on Cartman’s face when he found out,” he grinned. Red as usual has to be dramatic. She pretty much told Cartman she thinks the baby is his at prom after bullying me about the shit for months. Like half the boys in school had to kiss tested. Okay maybe I am over exaggerating but I know 13 guys including myself and Eric had to do the DNA testing. “I can’t believe someone uploaded the video of him finding out to Facebook but it was so worth it! God I have never laughed so hard in my life.”

 

“Cruel cruel world out there,” I sigh. We stayed and chatted for a while before Ike went back to his room he will be sharing with Kenny. Stan and I move things upstairs, I had to remind him we were going out shortly and sex would have to wait. I look over the materials I need for my class. You can never be too prepared. I can tell when Kenny arrives because I can hear Ike running down the stairs to the front door. We come out of the room in time to see them tightly embraced. Ike must have leaped into his arms as his legs are wrapped around Kenny’s waist. Kenny buries his face into Ike’s shoulder as he hugs him tightly. I must admit they look pretty good together. Kenny looks up at the top of the stairs spotting us.

 

“You guys spying?” he asked.

 

“Hardly,” I smiled. 

 

“Can we go to dinner now?” asked Stan impatience. 

 

“I just want to take a quick shower,” replied Kenny with Ike finally climbing out of his arms. “I will be quick I promise.” Ike follows behind Kenny to the room holding his hand not wanting to let it go. 

 

“I swear they better not start fucking,” pouted Stan crossing his arms. “They’re so cock blocking me right now.” I slap Stan’s arm.

 

“They better not be!” I exclaimed. “Ike is much too young for that.”

 

“You weren’t saying that when you lost your virginity to Bebe,” laughed Stan.

 

“Oh don’t you judge me!” I laughed. I slept with Bebe with I was 15. I don’t regret it but at the same time I wonder what would have happened if I waited. Kenny and Ike come back down 20 minutes later and I looking for signs of any horse play but I don’t see any. We all climb into Kenny’s car because he has a Hyundai Sante Fe and seems to fit us all better. Ike is excitedly asking Kenny questions about the area and how is everything on the way to the restaurant. I feel invisible at the moment but I know he really wants to caught up with his boyfriend face to face.

 

We head into the restaurant and we are seated in record time. I’m glad they gave us a booth over in the corner. I’m sitting next to Stan while Ike and Kenny are across from us. Ike is studying the menu as Kenny starts to make light chat.

 

“How was the shop today?” asked Stan before sipping some water.

 

“It was okay,” shrugged Kenny. “I was struggling with the alternator for this one car. You have to remove so much shit just to get to it. That customer is going to be paying us a lot by the time we’re done.” I’m so glad I know Stan and Kenny can work on cars. The amount of money people has to spend sometimes is absurd but it helps us to pay our bills. “No summer classes for you, right?”

 

“No way,” replied Stan. “I have hard classes coming up this semester and I want to get as much rest as possible.” Stan is going to school for business management. He was inspired by our old boss to try and run his own business. I think Stan would make a great boss if he puts his mind to it. Part of me almost considered switching my major to accounting to so we could all work together but I’m going to try and follow my dream.

 

“Ike, did you tell mom you got here safely?” I asked. Ike rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I text her,” he said not really concerned. Mom and I talk but it is very brief. I’m closer to my dad now so that is nice. It is a shame that all of that had to happen for us to be able to have a true relationship as father and son. Dinner goes by quickly and I know Stan is ready for us to sneak some action in. I can tell by the color of his cheeks and his constant shifty eyes at me. Ike explains how he has also looked into the art program at his soon to be high school and he is so excited. I’m glad to know he is still excited about school considered how he was at boarding school for a year, a strict one at that. He is doing his best to get a scholarship to college and I’m going to help him with that. I can’t help but be so proud of him for pushing through and moving on with his life. 

 

Dinner was pleasant, we wrap things up and head home. I am sure Kenny and Ike are getting some much needed time together as I’m about to get mine. Stan is already removing his shirt while I close and lock the door. I can’t help but smile at him, something kind of dawned on me.

 

“Stan,”

 

“Yeah,” he said dropping his shorts. I walk over and move the shorts to their proper place in our dresser draw.

 

“Do you think we would have ended up together if we had not, you know, started experimenting somewhat.”

 

“We would have ended up together no matter what,” Stan said pulling me closer to him by my waist. “I loved you since I was a kid, I just didn’t know how to express it properly.” He rubs his nose against mine as I sigh. “What made you ask that?”

 

“I don’t know,” I replied honestly. “I guess I was just thinking back on everything and how things happened, I mean it was nuts.”

 

“It certainly was but look at where we are now,” smiled Stan running his hands down my arms. He leans in kissing me, reminding me that everything we did has lead us to this moment. All we can really do is keep moving forward.


End file.
